Soyez courageux
by Nebelsue
Summary: "– Pourquoi? Parce que tu te la tapes?ricane Eric.Ah,c'est vrai, j'oubliais.Les Pète-sec ne font pas ça.Les amoureux se contentent de se nouer les lacets et de se couper les cheveux mutuellement."Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Tobias. Pour n'importe qui d'autre ceci n'était qu'une pique entre deux vieux ennemis. Mais pour eux deux cela avait un tout autre sens... SPOILER
1. Départ

Disclamair :Divergente appartient à Veronica Roth. Mes Oc sont à moi.

Il faut avoir lu tous les livres. Yaoi (relation homosexuelle entre des hommes donc...)

Bonne lecture!

Tobias regarda la salle. La veille il avait appris qu'il était un Divergent. Donc qu'il serait en danger de mort toute sa vie. Enfin encore plus en danger de mort.

Dieu merci son évaluateur un Audacieux aux cheveux noirs n'avait rien signalé étant plutôt tolérant sur la question. Il l'avait enregistré en tant que Altruiste et lui avait vivement conseillé de bien choisir sa faction le lendemain . Et de faire profil bas toute sa vie.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches grises. Érudit . Altruiste. Audacieux. Tobias aurait pu choisir les Fraternels ou les Sincères mais cela lui était vivement déconseillé. Les Sincères habiles à détecter les mensonges auraient tôt fait d'éventer ses sales petits secrets. Les Fraternels était une faction que Tobias aurait voulu rejoindre. Il était jaloux de leur joie de vivre mais il avait peur qu'à force de vivre étroitement avec eux ils ne finissent par découvrir son secret. Et si ils le dénoncaient?

Le futur Quatre respira. Un peu trop fort. Son dos lui était trop douloureux . Mais si tout se passait bien ce serait la dernière fois que son dos lui ferait mal à cause de son père.

Il essaya de se calmer . Ses mains tremblaient et son géniteur - Tobias se refusait à appeler cette ordure père .- le regardait suspicieusement .

Altruiste. Si il n'y avait pas Marcus Tobias serait resté. La vie y était très confortable et malgré sa répugnance pour Marcus il respectait les valeurs Altruistes. Mais il détestait les Altruistes. Ils n'avaient rien voulu voir aveuglés par l'image parfaite du foyer Easton. Donc Altruiste était hors de question. Et puis maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin choisir , il n'allait pas retourner là-bas à la merci de son bourreau.

Erudit. Le garçon aux yeux bleus aimait beaucoup étudier. Il se débrouillait bien en Informatique. Sa mère la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais aimé venait d'ici. Aller dans cette fraction ,l'antithèse parfaite des Altruistes serait une revanche parfaite sur son père . Autant de bonnes raisons d'y aller. Mais le peu d'éducation Altruiste qu'il avait lui hurlait de ne pas aller là-bas. En plus les Érudits étaient de très loin ceux qui étaient le plus virulents dans la chasse au Divergent.

Restaient les Audacieux .Le brun n'avait jamais bien compris la différence entre le courage et l'altruisme. Pour lui il s'agissait de valeurs sœurs .L 'examinateur Audacieux pourrait l'aider avec sa Divergence. Mais Tobias se savait très peureux. Et si?

Tobias avait envisagé d'être Sans-Fraction aussi. Mais les Altruistes étaient beaucoup trop en contact avec eux. Il serait à la Merci de son bourreau.

- Dallas Éric!

Un Érudit en robe bleu se leva.

Tobias le regarda fasciné.

Il avait une coupe d'enfant sage avec ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux tout aussi bruns avaient une étincelle de vie bien loin de leur lueur morne présente dans tous les yeux altruistes. Il était plus grand que Tobias et marchait d'un pas assuré.

L'étincelle des yeux d'Éric était signe d'un savant mélange de cruauté et d'intelligence. Ces deux-là s'exerçeront plus tard aux dépends de l'Altruiste . Mais Tobias ne la savait pas à ce moment-là.

L'Erudit prit une grande inspiration et déglutit. Tobias était le seul à avoir remarqué l'appréhension du garçon. Les autres Membres étaient en train de discuter. Après tout ils étaient dans les derniers à passer.

Après un petit temps de réflexion le garçon offrit son sang aux braises audacieuses. Cela déclencha quelques remous dans la salle comme à chaque fois qu'il y'avait un transfert.

D'un coup les pensées de Tobias s'éclaircirent. Il devait rejoindre les Audacieux.

Quand ce fut son tour il se leva et sans aucune hésitation il sacrifia son sang au feu comme à une de ces lointaines divinités païennes. Le tout sans daigner accorder l'aumône d'un regard pour son père. Enfin géniteur plutôt.

Son changement de faction provoqua des hoquets de stupeur dans l'assemblée. Les Érudits calculaient la probabilité qu'un Altruiste fils d'un membre important du gouvernement passe dans une autre faction. Les Sincères s'interrogeaient à voix haute avec leur franc-parler habituel sur ce qui avait pu provoquer cet évènement. Les Fraternels avaient interrompus leurs jeux et pariaient sur la durée de vie de Tobias chez les Audacieux. Ces derniers évaluaient la nouvelle recrue du regard.

Quant aux Altruistes...

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur ils ne semblaient absolument pas affectés par la nouvelle.

Pour quelqu'un proche d'eux ,ils étaient bouleversés.

Les Black semblaient perplexes comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il voudrait les quitter. Cela se voyait à leurs regards faisant des va-et-Vients entre Marcus et les Audacieux.

Les Prior avaient une réaction différente. Le mari fronçait les sourcils et murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme qui elle regardait Tobias comme si ...elle avait de la compassion pour lui? Caleb l'un de leurs enfants regardait la scène bouche bée. On disait chez les foyers Altruistes que Caleb était un parfait représentant de l'esprit Altruiste contrairement à Béatrice sa cadette qui elle ne manifestait pas autant d'entrain à l'idée de laisser son siège dans un bus d'après les rumeurs.

Marcus était furieux. Cela se voyait à son rictus annonciateur d'une correction bien sanglante mais que Tobias ne subirait plus jamais. Après tout son fils qu'il avait si bien élevé n'est-ce-pas? venait ni plus ni moins de le désavouer publiquement.

Tobias sut en voyant les yeux de Marcus dont il avait à son grand regret hérités que jamais il ne devra re-croiser Marcus. Jamais. Sinon...

Il s'assit à côté d'Eric.

.

Eric repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Janine.

«Éric ton test démontre que tu as de grandes aptitudes Audacieuses. Rejoins-les . Nous avons besoin de personnes fiables comme toi là-bas.»

Eric n'avait eu aucun mal à obtempérer. Après tout il s'ennuyait. Découvrir un nouvel horizon le tentait énormément.

Et puis Eric savait que s'il réussissait à devenir membre il aurait sans doute droit à un poste haut placé et à une place de choix dans la future révolution.

Une telle offre ne se refusait pas .

Il lui faudrait juste écraser ses rivaux.

Il examina d'un oeil critique le suivant. Un Pète-Sec qui allait confirmer son appartenance à sa faction.

Eh ben nan. En prime il rejoignait même la sienne.

Cela bouleversait les plans d'Eric. Grâce aux donnés du sérum de simulation il avait pu calculer qui seraient ses rivaux.

Mais celui-là n'était absolument pas prévu.

Pour qui se prenait-il ce petit morveux?

Il l'écrasera. Il le jure sur ses factions.

Il toisa l'Altruiste d'un œil mauvais. En plus c'était le fils d'un dirigeant. Le fils d'un de ces lâches qui empêchaient le progrès à savoir le recul de l'ignorance ! Ils se complaisaient dans leur lâcheté et leur ignorance comme les cochons dans la boue!

Eric allait prendre plaisir à l'écraser!

/

Tobias et les autres novices quittèrent la salle dans une cacophonie des plus totales. Cela déconcertait Tobias qui était habitué à la synchronisation la plus parfaite de la part des Altruistes. Il se sentait totalement perdu. Après tout ce métronome bien réglé qui battait la mesure de sa vie -lever lycée coups cauchemar- semblait s'être momentanément arrêté. Mais sans doute la liberté c'était ça : être sans personne pour l'aider ou pour le diriger .

L'ex-Altruiste suivit ses désormais camarades de factions. Enfin à moins qu'il ne ratât l'initiation et ne devînt un sans-faction. Cette pensée l'horrifiait. Pour lui plus que tout autre être sans-faction signifiait une mort sûre et probablement douloureuse puisqu'il serait à la merci de Marcus.

Il essaya d'observer les Natifs Audacieux. Ils riaient très fort et formaient déjà un groupe laissant ainsi les Transferts seuls face à leur sort.

Le train passa juste devant eux. Tous les Audacieux s'y jetèrent . Tobias les imita un peu étonné face à la dangerosité du moyen de transport -en quoi était-ce courageux de risquer sa peau à chaque fois que l'on se déplacait?-.

Avant de se hisser il regarda une dernière fois le paysage. Il voyait au loin le quartier rempli de maisons uniformes Altruistes. Il n'éprouva aucun pincement au coeur seulement du soulagement. Il leur tourna résolument le dos puis monta .

Il remarqua que le wagon semblait être spécialement affrété pour les Transferts. Il les compta : six en s'incluant.

Alors que le wagon prenait de la vitesse une voix se fit entendre "Attendez-moi!".

Une Fraternelle aux cheveux bruns courait après le train. Tous savaient ce qui allait se passer si elle échouait.

Tobias n'écoutant que son Altruisme lui tendit la main . Les autres n'avaient pas bougé d'une oreille.

Cela fit tout drôle à Tobias. Si ce wagon avait été rempli d'Altruistes ,c'aurait été la bousculade pour aider la jeune fille. Mais il se rappela qu'il était dans une autre faction maintenant. De toute façon les Altruistes ne prennent jamais le train.

«Merci je m'appelle Stella au fait . fit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- ...De rien...»

Tobias n'avait pas envie de se nommer. Toute sa vie la réputation de son père l'avait écrasé. Il le savait ,si son père n'avait pas été si haut placé hiérachiquement, quelqu'un se serait sans doute intéressé à son cas . Il haïssait viscéralement son nom de famille.

Il sentit un frisson glacé dans son échine. Il se retourna et vit que l'ex-Érudit qui était passé avant lui le dévisageait de ses yeux marrons chocolat. Il frissonna sans aucune raison.

/

De son côté Éric avait contasté que l'Altruiste imprévu avait réussi à monter dans le train à son grand énervement. Et en plus ce Pète-Sec non plutôt ce Grand Chevalier avait aidé une Fraternelle à monter dans le train. Ridicule s'il l'avait laissée tomber cela l'aurait rapproché de la victoire!

A moins qu'il ne tentait de se faire une alliée? Oui c'était le plus probable -personne ne pouvait être aussi désintéréssé -mais en attendant cet Altruiste l'énervait.

Vraiment.

Il s'assurerait qu'il soit le premier à dégager. Et le plus douloureusement possible. Si en prime cela pouvait être humiliant pour lui...

/

Le novice aux yeux bleus nuits vit les autres Audacieux. Ils étaient en train de sauter . Il déglutit . Il avait bêtement imaginé que peut-être ils auraient une gare d'arrivée mais non. Et s'il réussissait l'initiation ce sera sa vie de tous les jours. Montée dans un train en marche- Boulot -Saut d'un train en marche.

Les transferts sautèrent tous en même temps pour se rassurer ,bref arc-en-ciel de pers ,de céruléen , de topaze , et de neige. Ce qui faillit les conduire à leur perte.

Ils se rentrèrent tous dedans et durent s'accrocher au toit avec leurs bras. Seul Eric qui malin avait pressenti le désastre et avait réussi à atterrir sur le toit.

/

L'Erudit regarda les autres Audacieux . Ils semblaient sauter dans le vide en face d´une tour qui semblait être le siège de la faction. Sans doute y'avait-il un filet..Il ne pourrait le savoir qu'en sautant.

Eric hésita , pris son élan ,sauta en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'il ratait son saut. Cela lui faisait bizarre de sauter sans savoir ce qui l' attendait à l'arrivée. C'était tellement loin de la vie d'Érudit qui tournait autour de protocoles expérimentaux plus minutieux qu'une horloge!

Il atterit sur quelque chose de mou (un filet? un matelas?) mais son crâne avait heurté quelque chose de dur. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son front. Éric apprendrait plus tard qu'il avait heurté le parvis de la tour à cause de son trop-plein d'élan. Et qu'il aurait pu se fracasser le crâne si près du but.

«Ton nom?» demanda une voix bourrue.

Le blessé sursauta. Lui qui avait une bonne ouïe ,ne l'avait absolument pas entendu approcher. Se pourrait-il qu'en sautant sans respecter de paliers de décompression il se soit fait mal aux tympans?

«Eric Dallas»

/

Tobias déglutit. Ils étaient fous ces Audacieux! Non contents de prendre des trains en marche ,il fallait se jeter dans le vide pour rentrer chez eux! Vraiment il aurait dû tenter sa chance chez les Érudits. Au moins là-bas il n'aurait pas risqué de se fracasser le crâne chaque fois qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Il regarda l'ex-Érudit (non le nouvel Altruiste le sermonna son cerveau) sauter par-dessus bord sans la moindre hésitation.

Il regarda derrière lui . Sans s'en rendre compte il avait distancé les autres. Il était seul .

Il se pencha . Il ne pouvait rien distinguer . C'était trop sombre . Beaucoup trop sombre. Et s'il mourrait? Et s'il devenait handicapé à vie à la suite de son saut?

Un souvenir remonta des tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Il était petit mais il avait quand même déjà perdu sa mère. Pour surmonter son chagrin ,Tobias du haut de ses quatre ans avait décidé de monter tout en haut du plus grand immeuble de la ville à savoir le siège du gouvernement. Son esprit enfantin espérait confusément qu'ainsi tout en haut il pourrait distinguer ce fameux paradis où sa maman était censée vivre. Après tout le paradis était l'endroit où vivaient les justes après leur mort ,non?

Il n'avait bien évidemment rien pu distinguer.

Mais il s'était pris la raclée de sa vie ce jour-là.

Son père furieux de cet acte qui lui semblait par trop téméraire l'avait pris par la cheville et l'avait tenu au-dessus du vide.

«Tobias ,ne va plus jamais à l'encontre des principes Altruistes , tu m'entends?»

Il l'avait ramené sur la terre ferme et lui avait collé une baffe. Tobias avait mal à la joue rien qu'en y repensant.

Puis il l'avait re-suspendu au-dessus du vide par sa cheville. Tobias voyait les immeubles. Ils montaient ,descendaient. Le ciel aussi s'élevait puis s'écraser de tout se poids. Arrêtez de bouger! avait-il envie de leur crier. Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas.

Ses jambes tremblaient. Il supplia son père de le ramener sur la terre ferme. Oui Père je suis désolé. Non je ne referais plus jamais de bêtises! Mais ramène-moi par pitié.

Son père satisfait s'exécuta mais lui re-colla une baffe. Pour être sûr qu'il avait bien retenu la leçon.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir ,ses jambes tremblaient. Tobias inspira. Expira. Il fallait qu'il saute. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il ferma les yeux. Le garçon aux yeux bleus était sûr que son cri de terreur avait retenti jusqu'à la barrière de la ville .

/

«Ton nom. répéta la voix.

-Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit? marmonna Eric avec difficulté.

- Je ne parlais pas à toi Dallas mais à l'autre Pète-Sec là derrière toi.

Eric tourna la tête au prix d'un grand effort . Eh oui le Pète-Sec était là. C'était sans aucun doute lui qui venait de pousser ce cri de terreur digne d'une fillette. Il toisa cet intrus , cette inconnue dans ses calculs d'un regard méprisant. Décidément il tenait à le contrarier celui-là.

-Suivez- moi indiqua l'homme aux transferts qui arrivaient les uns après les autres.

Il était brun, avec une peau burinée par le grand air et de petits yeux sombres Il portait des cheveux étonamment longs coiffés en un chignon bas qui semblait avoir été fait à la và-vite.

-Je m'appelle Amar et je serai votre instructeur et évaluateur pendant toute votre initiation.»

Éric se mit à recompter le nombre de Natifs. Un de moins qui n'avait sans doute pas voulu sauter. Dommage que ce ne soit pas l´espèce de bouffon en gris. Mais peu importait au final. Il dégagerait, tôt ou tard.

Tobias reconnut l'homme très vite. C'était lui qui lui avait fait passer son test d'aptitude. Et qui l'avait informé de sa Divergence .

Ce dernier s'engouffra dans la tour. Les Transferts le suivirent docilement comme un troupeau suit son berger.

NdA : Merci à toi cher lectrice /lecteur Pour être arrivé(e) jusqu'ici.

Pour le classement je sais que j'ai mis Angst/Romance mais il y'aura aussi pas mal de Aventure ,aussi. Ils vont morfler à mort.

Pour le rythme de parution eh bien... J'ai terminé le chapitre 2 (j'essaierai d'avoir toujours au moins un chapitre d'avance) et je sais où je vais.

Les réponses aux éventuelles et tant espérées reviews se feront sur mon profil pour les anonymes.


	2. Découverte

Rien n'a changé. Divergente appartient toujours à Veronica Roth. Mes OC sont à moi.

Bonne lecture!

Eric s'était préparé minutieusement pour son entrée chez les Audacieux. Il avait lu leur Manifeste en entier. Il s'était renseigné sur les leaders en place ,les traditions et règles en vigueur. Il avait redoublé d'attention en cours de sport (le seul cours assuré par la faction Audacieuse). Il était même aller jusqu'à interroger les rares ex-transferts Audacieux-Érudits peu loquaces. Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer efficacement à la vision du Q.G audacieux.

C était une immense grotte. Le cerveau d'Eric conditionné par les années d'éducation Erudite se remit à fonctionner après un moment d'absence dûe à la stupéfaction. À certains endroits des stalagmites et des stalactites se rejoignaient presque. Cette grotte devait donc dater d'avant même la fondation de la ville. Des lanternes éclairaient les rues et commerces. Divers passages et ponts existaient et surplombaient des gouffres. Sans garde-fous. En même temps que pouvait-il attendre de la part de ces gens qui pour se déplacer sautaient dans et d'un train en marche?

Ces ponts qui semblaient faits de bric-et-broc faisaient néanmoins peur à Eric. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. En fait si vous tombez d'un de ces ponts de singe, rien ne pourrait vous sauver. Toute la Science du monde était inutile dans ces circonstances.

L'ex- Érudit déglutit. Tout d'un coup il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais il se ressaisit vite. Il était Éric Dallas que diable! Il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette constante change. D'autres transferts avaient réussi l'Initiation et l'adaptation. Il n'avait aucune raison d'échouer là oú eux avaient réussi!

Rasserné par ce constat,il emboîta le pas à Amar et écouta attentivement les explications .

/

Tobias avait la chair de poule rien qu'en regardant ces gouffres. Pour quelqu'un phobique des hauteurs comme lui ,cet endroit était un paradis. Inspirer. Expirer. Enfin ce ne pourrait pas être pire qu'avant ,n'est-ce-pas? Sauf qu'au moins dans ton ancienne vie ,tu savais à quoi t'attendre rétorqua une petite voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de sa mère. Non. Ne pas penser à elle.

Il dessina distraitement une bouée dans l'air avec ses doigts. Vieille habitude héritée du temps où sa mère traçait des boucliers imaginaires pour les protéger tous les deux des coups de Marcus. On ne pouvait pas abjurer son passé facilement.

Le brun leva la tête vers le plafond en verre. Au moins le soleil ne le quitterait pas dans sa descente.

/

Amar après avoir laissé du temps aux novices - après ça devait faire quand même un sacré choc de voir la Fosse pour la première fois -le guide reprit la parole .

« C'est bon ? Vous avez bien profité de ce magnifique paysage?

Grand silence.

- Ban je recommence les présentations pour ceux qui n'auraient pas écouté tout à l'heure. Je suis Amar. Votre instructeur et évaluateur.

Eric se sentit un peu déçu . Quoi après avoir passé son adolescence et sa petite enfance à être noté ,classé chez lui et dans le cadre scolaire , cela allait continuer?

Tobias fut surpris : les Audacieux semblaient plus scolaires qu'il ne l'aurait attendu venant d'eux. Il s'était attendu à ... il ne savait pas vraiment ... mais autre chose quoi.

- Toi le brun, tu m'as l'air un peu surpris.

Tous les bruns se regardèrent. Les yeux de nos deux protagonistes se rencontrèrent brièvement . L'ex- Erudit soutint le regard de son co-factionnaire :il ne serait pas dit qu'il avait baissé les eux face à un de ces idiots d'Altruistes. Tobias finit par tourner la tête ,mal à l'aise ; son père -non géniteur- le réprimandait quand il osait planter son regard dans le sien. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué ce petit manège.

- Je parlais au Quatre-Yeux fit Amar.

Personne ne réagit.

- L'ex-Érudit ,je voulais dire .

- Je suis un Quatre-Yeux ?s'étonna Eric. Et je suis surpris parce que je ne vois pas comment le courage pourrait être mesuré grâce à une evaluation.

A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'il le regretta. Il venait d'attirer sur lui tous les regards. Non pas qu'Eric fût spécialement timide mais il devait essayer de rester un peu en retrait dans un premier temps lui avait-on dit au siège des Érudits . Pour chasser le Divergent plus facilement. Là il venait de faire un peu trop étalage de ses facultés d'analyse. Alors qu'il était censé se faire passer pour un bourrin , un pauvre tête brûlée aux capacités limitées. La boulette. Un jour elle le lui avait prédit après tout : que "ses poussées d'impulsivité associées à son arrogance naturelle"le conduiraient tout droit vers "la déchéance et la mort". Pffff il n'allait quand même pas repenser à ça ,non?

- Quartre-Yeux ça vient de l'argot et du fait que vous les Érudits portez souvent des lunettes même factices. expliqua Amar.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question fit Stella qui triturait nerveusement ses cheveux châtains clairs frisés.

- Vous verrez bien . éluda Amar. Suivez-moi.»

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un préfabriqué vert-gris .

«C'est ici que vous dormirez.

- Garçons et filles ?interrogea Tobias.

- C'est bien une question de pète-sec constata une Sincère -non ex-Sincère dorénavant . Elle avait des cheveux roux comme le sucre de canne avec des mèches ... noires et grises ?

- Allons Anna .la réprimanda l'autre Sincère un brun avec une boucle argentée à l'oreille gauche ce qui était contraire aux codes vestimentaires de son ancienne faction. Ne te moque pas de Pète-Sec. Peut-être a-t-il peur que tu l'agresses pendant son sommeil?

Eric esquissa un sourire à l'échange de piques entre les deux Sincères. Et en plus le deuxième garçon - Jack qu'il s'appelait , il l'avait entendu pendant le trajet. avait critiquer Pête-sec. C'était quand même dingue de voir à quel point ce surnom était bien trouvé! Il était toujours droit comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul , avait des habits gris comme le ciel pluvieux matinal et trop grands pour lui voire même informe qui ne laissait même pas ses chevilles à découvert. Et si Eric reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait une coupe d'enfant sage (la faute à sa belle-mère qui avait voulu qu'il soit bien apprêté pour ce jour ) celle de Eaton était encore pire. Et en plus elle était mal coupée. Ces gueux d'Altruiste devaient se couper les cheveux eux-mêmes pour montrer au monde jusqu'où allait leur humilité.

Tobias ne réagit à l'insulte. Prendre quelque chose comme un affront personnel était la pire faute possible chez la faction grise. C'était faire preuve de l'égoïsme ultime ,celui qui conduisait tout droit à la guerre. Or si il y'avait bien un point commun entre les factions c'était ceci :elles voulaient toutes éviter la guerre chacune à leur manière certes mais quand même.

Inconscient de ce drame qui commençait à se jouer devant ses yeux Amar reprit:

« Donc vous dormirez ici jusqu'à la fin de votre initation. La salle de bains est collective donc arrangez-vous sur l'ordre de passage. De 7 à 18 h vous aurez vos cours d'initiation. (Certains pâlirent à l'annonce des horaires bien plus lourds que ceux du lycée) Reveil à 6 heures et extinction des feux à 23. Entre 18 et 23 h quartier libre. Je vous expliquerai plus précisément en quoi consistera l'initiation ,demain. Des questions?»

Personne n'en posa.

« Bien ,je vous laisse prendre possession de vos quartiers.»

Les transferts entrèrent dans un joyeux tohu-bohu. Il y'avait six lits chacun avec une armoire en bois sombre. La salle de bain était composé de douches individuelles ,de toilettes et d'une curieuse bassine avec des robinets.

« Qu´est-ce que c'est que ça ?demanda Tobias.

- Une baignoire . Ça sert à se laver .répondit Stella qui examinait attentivement son environnement.

- J'en avais jamais vu avant. avoua Tobias

- Moi c'est la première fois que j'en vois une en vrai. Ce truc est d'après mes cours d'histoire très gourmand en eau. Raison pour laquelle nous les Fraternels ne l'utilisont pas. L'eau est précieuse et très utile.

- Si ce truc est gourmand en eau c'est pour ça que j'en ai jamais vu . Avoir un ...baignare

- Baignoire.

- Oui baignoire serait très égoïste .

- J'imagine .

- Oh les tourtereaux venez ici ! les héla quelqu'un. Il faut qu'on se partage les lits.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe. Stella et Tobais avaient rougi face à leur surnom. Quoi juste parce qu'ils avaient parlés ,ils étaient en couple?

- Bien fit le Sincère qui semblait être devenu le leader- Jack se rappela Tobias .Qui prend quel lit? Qui se douche quand?

- Je prends le lit près de la porte répondit Tobias. Pour la douche je m'en fiche un peu .Ce sera la solution la plus commode pour tout le monde .

-Bien Pète-Sec.

- Ce lit-là ce sera le mien . Et je me douche le matin. clama Eric en montrant le lit à droite de Tobias. Il avait choisi ce lit car il était légèrement en retrait de la rangée et offrait donc une vue imprenable sur les autres lits.

- Celui-là. Et je préfèrerai me doucher le soir .fit Anna . Elle parlait du lit à droite de celui d'Eric.»

Jack , Anna et les trois derniers transferts qui étaient encore vêtus de jaune se répartirent les derniers lits.

Après ces détails techniques ils sortirent aller manger au réfectoire . Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans le réfectoire tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux.

«Il faut les excuser nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir d'autres couleurs que le noir . Mais ça ne durera pas. Demain vous brûlerez vos vieux vëtements.»expliqua Amar qui s'était levé de la table où il mangeait .Il leur expliqua rapidement le principe du réfectoire .

Les Transferts s'assirent tous à la même table de six places. Inconsciemment des groupes s'étaient déjà formés. Jack et Anne s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Deux des Fraternels ,un aux cheveux roux presque rouges et un aux cheveux corbeaux s'étaient assis en face .Stella s'assit en face de la dernière Fraternelle une blonde platine et à gauche de Tobias. Ce dernier et Éric s'étaient retouvés fatalement l'un en face de l'autre puisqu'ils étaient les seuls représentants de leurs factions d'origine respectives.

Le début du dîner se passa dans une atmosphère pesante. Seuls Jack et Anna parlaient un peu entre eux. Solène et Stella semblaient se complaire de rester silencieuses. Les deux autres Fraternels -enfin ex-Fraternels- semblaient s'être réfugiés dans leur assiette. Éric et Tobias étaient tels deux chiens de faïences.

Ce fut Stella qui brisa le silence et l'atmosphère pesante qui l'accompagnait.

« Et si on se présentait un peu? Moi c'est Stella Mellil commença-t-elle sans attendre une réponse. Je viens des Fraternels.

- Sans blague on n'avait pas deviné ironisa Jack

- J'aime beaucoup lire . reprit Stella J'aime aussi les chiens et faire du sport. Et information utile :je ne suis pas du matin.

- Et à quoi cela nous servirait-il de mieux se connaître ? demanda Anna

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'aimerai éviter de partager une pièce avec des inconnus.

- C'est bien une pensée de Fraternel dit Anna . Mais soit. Anna Santafe pour vous servir. Ou pas..

- Jack Baltimore.

- Harold Amarillo se présenta l'ancien Fraternel roux.

- Jean Jeanmbon fit son acolyte aux cheveux de jais.

-Solene Lyoni. fit la deuxième ex-Fratenelle en face de Stella en coinçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

- Éric Dallas.

- Tobias Eaton.»

Après les présentation le silence retomba . Et resta jusqu'à la fin du repas où parfaitement synchronisés ils se levèrent et rentrèrent tous ensemble à leur dortoir.

Ils étaient tous très fatigués. Quitter son ancienne vie pour une nouvelle vie inconnue ,ça fatigue. Le couvre -feu allait bientôt commencer.

Ils s'installèrent sur leur lit. Certains allèrent se doucher -les autres :Anna ,Éric ,Tobias firent leurs lits.

Quand vint l'extinction des feux ,ils se glissèrent sous leurs draps pour leur première nuit en tant qu'Audacieux.

Tous eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil dans ce nouvel environnement et particulièrement les deux protagonistes .

Tobias resta éveillé un bon moment. Jusqu'à hier il ne dormait que très peu. Il avait toujours peur que son père vienne et le batte pendant son sommeil. Il repensa aussi à sa Divergence :que ferait Amar. Lui en parlera-t- il ou n'évoquera-t-il plus le sujet?

Eric lui songeait à sa mission. Traquer les Divergents . S'imposer rapidement et durablement comme un chef Audacieux potentiel pour la future révolution- pas si lointaine qu'on aurait pu le croire -contre les Altruistes. Il espérait qu'il allait réussir sa mission. Il pensait aussi à son foyer chez les Érudits :il espérait revoir ceux chers à son coeur le jour des Visites et même plus tard quand il serait Audacieux à part entière.

Tous deux tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée après d'une heure de cogitation.

NdA : Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et sera posté vendredi ou samedi prochain.

Merci à HibouPostale et Julindy pour leurs commentaires:)

Merci à Lyra MacMilan pour avoir cette fic dans ses favoris:)

Chapitre publié le jeudi 13 novembre 2014


	3. Début

Divergente appartient encore et toujours à Veronica Roth. Mes OC sont à moi.

Le passage sur le passé de Tobias au début est à prendre avec des pincettes. Je me suis renseignée sur les traumatismes et conséquences d'une maltraitance physique et sans doute psychologiques (insultes). La mauvaise estime de soi en fait partie . Il va de soi que ce n'était ABSOLUMENT pas de sa faute si Tobias était battu.

D'ailleurs si vous êtes maltraité de quelque manière que ce soit n'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec des personnes susceptibles de vous aider . Assistance sociale ,numéro vert. Ce qui vous arrive n'est pas normal et ce n'est surtout pas de votre faute.

Je préviens tout de suite qu'on aura plusieurs passages Angst sur Tobias . Y'en aura un au chapitre prochain .

(Tobias : Pourquoi je serai le seul à souffrir?

Moi : Tu ne seras pas le seul,rassure toi *sourire sadique *. Mais je ne me voyais pas faire une fanfiction avec toi en tant que protagoniste sans exploiter ton passé.)

Sur ces considérations très joyeuses ,je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre (j´ai rarement écrit de chapitre aussi long )On se retrouve en bas?

Chapitre publié le 20-11-2014

•

« DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !»

Gnnnn pensèrent à l'unisson les transferts décidément très réveillé.

Amar ouvrit la porte . Il transportait des vêtements noirs.

« Voici vos nouvelles tenues déclara-t-ils d'un ton cérémonieux. Dans une demi-heure on se retrouve tous au réfectoire .»

Quoi ? Il fallait se changer ? pensa Tobias. Bon il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas passer sa vie dans ses vêtements Altruistes quand même. Ce qui le gênait le plus c'était la partie ou tout le monde se changeait ici. Le problème c'était qu'il n'y'avait absolument aucune intimité dans ce tout petit bungalow.

Il regarda avec espoir vers la porte de la salle d'eau mais les filles s'y étaient déjà enfermées. Il déglutit :quand il devait se changer publiquement par exemple en cours de sport ,il s'arrangeait pour se changer toujours avant ou après ses camarades ,jamais en même temps.

Tobias ne voulait pas révéler son passé d'enfant battu. Au début ,il avait eu peur des représailles pour lui-même et sa mère quand elle était encore de ce monde. Après il pensait qu'on l'aurait traité de menteur ,qu'il ne soit encore plus isolé au sein de sa fraction . Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aidé . L'Altruiste qu'il était encore s' était enfoncé dans sa solitude et c'était sans doute l'une de ses plus grosses erreurs . Mais on ne pouvait changer le passé.

Il ne voulait toujours pas avouer son passé. Déjà comme si sa vie n'était pas suffisamment compliquée ,il devait éviter à tout prix d'attirer l'attention sur lui à cause de sa différence ,de sa divergence. Et il avait peur des moqueries , de l'exclusion ,de la solitude ,encore une fois. Et enfin Tobias n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'idée que quelque part c'était de sa faute ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'était sans doute pas assez altruiste. Oui c'est ça lui hurlait une petite voix qui ressemblait à celle de son Marcus .Non ce qui nous arrive ,n'est pas de notre faute protesta la voix qui semblait être de sa mère.

Bon c'était bien beau toutes ces considérations se dit Tobias en son for intérieur mais il faudrait que je me change.

Il se trouva un recoin sombre ou la lumière des halogènes ne passait pas . Il se changea dos au mur. C'était sur le dos que les marques étaient les plus visibles et le plus dures à expliquer.

Son petit manège ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu de ses colocataires.

«Mais c'est que les Pète-Secs sont vraiment pudiques s'étonna Eric qui semblait trouver que ce surnom siait à merveille à Tobias.

- Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? s'étonna Jack. Les cours de sport étaient l'un des seuls cours où les élèves de factions différentes étaient réunis.

-Ah mais j´étais trop concentré en cours moi .

- T 'es bien un Erudit , toi le taquina-t-il.

- La preuve que non puisque que je suis ici »répliqua spirituellement Eric qui en son for intérieur ricanait bien.

Ravi de leur discussion qui lui offrait une diversion pour sa changer tranquillement ,Tobias enfila ses vêtements qui étaient vraiment bien plus serré que ceux dont il avait l'habitude. Ils étaient toutefois assez amples pour permettre de bouger librement. Mais cela était très perturbant pour Tobias habitué aux vêtements d'occasion gris délavé et usés. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des vêtements véritablement à lui.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de vêtements aussi amples chez les Sincères»grogna Jack qui se débattait tant bien que mal pour faire des revers à ses manches.

Comme quoi ,songea Tobias ,l'importance d'une faction était telle qu'elle conditionnait jusqu'à votre habillement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte (il n'avait pas à prendre sa douche ,il l'avait déjà fait hier )espérant passer inaperçu. C'était sans compter sur Éric qui l'apostropha:

« Hé, Pete-Sec! Tu pars déjà? »

Tobias se contenta d'émettre un grognement -laissant à Éric le soin de l'interpréter- et sortit en vitesse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce bungalow le mettait franchement mal à l'aise. A moins que ce ne soit les personnes y habitant .

Il se dirigea vers le réfectoire qui était quasiment désert. Il repéra Amar seul devant une tasse de café qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Indécis quant à la marche à suivre, il s'exécuta ne souhaitant pas contrarier l'homme qui décidera de son avenir ou de son non-avenir ici. Et puis après tout ,rien ne pourrait lui arriver ,n'est-ce-pas?

« Eaton. murmura Amar en jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux aux alentours. Nous parlerons de _ça _ce soir à 18h15 dans la salle d'entraînement après que les autres seront te prendrai à partie pendant le cours et je te demanderai de rester ranger le matériel. Surtout n'en parle à personne (Tobias hocha affirmativement la tête). Et maintenant ,déguerpis!»

L'ex-Altruiste obéit et retourna s'asseoir à la table où les Transferts avaient mangé hier tous ensemble. Il prit un plateau et se servit. Il prit un petit pain et du chocolat chaud.

Il fut vite rejoint par Stella qui frottait encore ses yeux.

« Bonjour la salua-t-il poliment. (Après tout elle était la seule à ne pas l'avoir raillé hier avec l'autre Fraternelle là ,Solène - mais cette dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas après tout à part pour se présenter donc ça ne comptait pas).

- Gnnnnnnnnnn répondit-elle.

Elle but d'une traite le bol de café noir devant elle . Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut fini ,son visage s'éclaircit.

« Je m'excuse , je ne suis absolument pas du matin mais bon je l'avais précisé hier soir ,non?! T'as bien dormi Tobias ? »demanda-t-elle énergiquement ce qui contrastait fortement avec son attitude de ... même pas cinq minutes en fait.

Un peu surpris par ce revirement soudain de comportement , Tobias lui répondit qu'il avait plutôt bien dormi . La conversation s'arrêta là ,chacun se concentra sur son assiette.

Les Transferts arrivèrent les uns après les autres autour de Tobias et s'installèrent aux même places qu'hier. Personne ne parla et on mangea très peu à cette table-là aujourd'hui . Tous -bien que certains refusaient de l'admettre ,n'est-ce-pas Eric?- avaient l'estomac noué face à la perspective d'être en terra incognita.

•

Eric regardait fixement l'horloge accrochée au mur . Enfin sept heures sonna. Il se sentit soulagé. Enfin il allait savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Ils suivirent tous Amar vers un autre de ces hideux préfabriqués et entrèrent .Vraiment aucun goût esthétique.

La salle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une salle de cours ordinaire ce qu'appréhendait et espérait Éric . Éric appréhendait cela puisque l'environnement scolaire était pour lui un milieu rassurant,familier . Et en plus il ne s'y débrouillait pas trop mal. Mais d'un autre côté s'il avait quitté les Érudits (bien que pour ce soit pour mieux les retrouver un jour ,Eric en avait conscience) c'était pour découvrir autre chose que des salle sde classe ,quand même . Mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs sentait qu'il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage,ah ça non.

Il y'avait bien un tableau ,mais la ressemblance avec une salle de classe s'arrêtait ici. Partout dans la salle ,se trouvaient des punchings-balls ,des cibles d'entraînement au tir... La salle enfin ,était gigantesque.

Eeic sentait son cœur accélérer - mais ce n'était pas de peur ,il ne craignait rien ni personne -. Il avait eu les mêmes symptômes au moment de la Cérémonie du Choix - le frisson qui remontait le long de l'échine,le coeur battant ,battant comme un tambour de guerre,les jambes se contractant légèrement prêtes à tout-. Une sensation qu'Eric n'aurait pas souvent ressentie s'il était resté chez les Érudits . L'adrénaline.

Et pour la ressentir à nouveau il était prêt à tout.

•

« Bien je vais vous expliquer comment ça marchera . commença Amar. L'évaluation se présentera sous la forme d'un classement.

Cette annonce provoquera un certain remous . Quoi un classement? Les perdants se retrouveraient sSans-factions? Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un avait juste la moyenne? Est-ce-que le classement séparera ou réunira les transferts et les natifs?

Eric regarda autour de lui. Il était important pour lui de reussir ce concours afin de leur prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tort. Il écraserait les autres mais il reussira!

Tobias avait tremblé avec l'annonce du système de classement . Il pensait que pour lui plus que pour tout autre il était vital de réussir cette Initation. Mais la perspective de commencer à écrire son histoire chez les Audacieux avec le sang d'autres ne le réjouissait pas . Surtout qu'en plus il était un intrus . Il était un Divergent , il était le mouton noir . Il n'avait pas le droit, la légitimité d'être ici .

Conscient du tohu-bohu qu'avait engendré son annonce ,Amar s'éclaircit la gorge et lâcha d'une voix de stentor .

« VOS GUEULES! (ce coup d'éclat vocal calma instentanément l'assistance) Le concours sera divisé en plusieurs parties. La première évaluera uniquement vos aptitudes physiques. A terme de cette étape , certains d'entre vous seront éliminés et deviendront Sans-factions .Pour cette étape vous serez jugés séparément des aspirants natifs. Ensuite vous aurez la deuxième étape . Je ne vais pas vous révéler en quoi elle consiste . Sachez juste que natifs et transferts vous serez tous jugés sur les mêmes critères. Votre naissance ne vous aidera pas lais ne vous désaventagera pas non plus . Et enfin l'évaluation finale qui sera un mélange des deux étapes précédentes . Des questions?»

Personne n'en posa.

- Bien . Nous allons nous échauffer puis nous entraîner aux combats mano a mano. Je préfère vous annoncer la couleur directement :le niveau de sport attendu au lycée (il prononça le mot "niveau" avec une petite moue méprisante) n'a rien à voir avec le niveau que tout Altruiste qui se respecte doit avoir . Nous allons commencer par faire cinq tours de cette salle (.certains grimacèrent face à l'annonce du nombre de tour mais tous se reprirent rapidement. Ils savaient bien ,après tout ,qu'ils allaient en baver chez les Audacieux). Ceci n'est qu'un échauffement donc vous n'êtes pas censés être essouflés. Prêts ,feu ,partez!» fit Amar tout en commençant à trotter autour de la salle.

Ils le suivirent tous. Aucun ne parla. De toute manière qu'auraient-ils pu se dire? Ils se connaissaient à peine et de toute manière ils allaient bientôt s'entre-déchirer. A quoi bon s'attacher alors?

Mais loin de ces épineuses considérations philosophiques ,nos protagonistes couraient et s'oubliaient dans l'effort physique .

Amar courait en tête de file. Il aimait courir ;c'était pour comme une forme de méditation lui permettant de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Ii pensait aux nouvelles modalités de l'examen qui avait été durcies notamment par Max un des chefs. Il pensait également à Tobias . Amar s'identifiait énormément à Tobias :après tout tous les deux étaient des Divergents. Des boucs émissaires en puissance et des cobayes de choix pour les Érudits avide du Savoir quitte à lui sacrifier volontiers l'éthique tels des fidèles de l'Ancien Temps face à leur dieux avides et jamais satisfaits. Mais il y'avait une grosse différence entre eux :Amar était né et avait toujours vécu chez les Audacieux contrairement au futur Quatre. Il n'avait jamais souffert de dépaysement.

Oui il allait aider ce mystérieux Tobias Eaton aux si grand yeux bleus ,ce concentré de Altruiste mélangé avec des caractéristiques Audacieuses. Ne serait-ce que par solidarité que parce qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau flottant sur une mer hostile.

•

Les Transferts étaient tous épuisés après leur entraînement -non pardon ,aprèd leur échauffement précisait Amar en rigolant avec un rictus qui aurait presque pu passer pour légèrement sadique et un chouïa sarcastique -. Même Eric n'en menait pas large .

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme à la peau métisse et aux tempes grisonnantes entra ... et prit une chaise.

« Je m'appelle Max. se présenta-t-il. Je fais partie des chefs Audacieux et je viendrai observer de temps en temps votre entraînement . Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, Amar.

- Bien dit Amar comme si de rien n'était. Nous allons commencer l'exercice de tir. (Il prit un pistolet). Tout d'abord vous ne devez jamais rester raide comme la justice. Ayez toujours les jambes légérement fléchies comme ça si vous devez affronter un danger ,vous gagnerez un temps précieux. En combat une seconde peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Il expliqua longuement et fit des démonstrations de tir sur une cible immobile. Il fit mouche à chaque fois ,ce qui impressionna grandement les novices.

Erix se débrouillait bien , au bout d'une heure il réussissait à toucher la cible une fois sur deux et même à bien se rapprocher du centre petit à petit. Il observa ses concurrents .

Les deux Sincères Jack et Anna étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Là Anna avait réussi instinctivement à toucher la cible du premier coup (" La chance du débutant" avait persiflé Jack face au sourire radieux d'Anna) ,Jack n'avait toujours pas ne serait-ce que effleurer la cible et il avait manqué de peu plusieurs fois de se tirer une balle dans le pied au sens propre du terme.

Les deux Fraternelles Stella et Solène placées aux deux extrémités de se débrouillaient à en juger par les nombreuses traces d'impacts sur leurs cibles (mais ils étaient moins nombreux que chez Éric ) Alors même que l'Ex-Erudit la regardait , Stella plissait légèrement ses yeux marrons ,pressait la détente et ... ratait la cible tout en lâchant un magnifique «Putain de merde de putain!»

Sur 5 mots , 3 de jurons. Dont un qui se répétait. Sur 5 mots seulement trois de différents calcula le cerveau d'Eric. Conclusion :individu de sexe féminin (quoique même ça il n'en était pas sûr . Stella portait ses cheveux encore plus courts que la plupart des garçons ) grossier et doté d'un vocabulaire faible.

Il s'interressa aussi au comportement de la deuxième Fraternelle. Elle venait de rater elle aussi . Seul un léger froncement de ces sourcils clairs trahissaient son agacement au monde extérieur.

Harold s'efforçait de viser le centre de la cible mais échouait à chaque fois. Jean de son côté ,visait et adjustait sa position d'un air très concentré.

Il regarda enfin pour terminer Tobias ... qui se faisait rectifier sa position par le prof . Pffffff ce lèche-botte c'est bien un Altruiste .Lécher des bottes c'est dans leur nature après tout pensa Eric.

Il décida néanmoins d'écouter les conseils que l'instructeur donnait. On savait jamais ,peut-être pourraient-ils lui être utiles?

« Fléchis ta jambe arrière et tiens plus fermement ton arme. N'oublies pas mes conseils»

Eric se désintéressa de Tobias rapidement et se re-concentra plutôt sur sa cible.

•

Les aspirants audacieux tirèrent toute la journée en faisant des exercices de plus en difficiles. Tirs sur une cible mobile ,tirs en mouvement voire même tirs les yeux bandés pour certains.

Deja on pouvait former plusieurs groupes de niveau songea Amar . Les bons comme Éric et Anna. Les passables comme Solène Stella, Harold et enfin ceux qui avaient du retard à combler : Jack et Tobias.

Ce dernier se tenait dans un recoin sombre de la pièce. Il avait faussé compagnie aux autres en marmonnant qu'il avait oublié sa veste. Enfin pour Autant que les autres fassent attention à lui . Le brun se rongeait les ongles ,anxieux . Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège? Et si Amar ne voulait rien d'autre que le trahir lui et son secret auprès du gouvernement? De toute manière Alea jecta est comme disait les Anciens. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Inconscient des pensées de son cadet , Amar lui fit signe de s'approcher .

« .Bien Tobias . Je te préviens ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part à cause de ta particularité. C'est dans ta tête. Et sois attentif . Les Audacieux ne sont pas que des grosses brutes. L'examen jugera aussi ton mental donc contrôle-toi. Et maintenant ,pars !»

Tobias avait compris l'avertissement implicite de son mentor. On ne le lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il faudrait qu'il soit attentif pendant l'examen.

Il salua son aîné et retourna manger mécaniquement au réfectoire désormais désert. Une fois rassassié ,il sortit . Le Divergent ne voulait croiser personne. Mais bien évidemment en vertu de la loi de Murphy plus connue sous le nom de l'enmerdement maximum ,son vœu ne fut pas respecté.

•

Note de l'auteure (oui je parle de moi à la troisième personne . Nebelsue va conquérir les Gaules .)

Dejà merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ,lecteur /lectrice.

Merci encore une fois à HibouPostale et Julindy pour leurs reviews.

Merci à Ever-Lyo ,vanes78, et HibouPostale pour suivre cette histoire.

Merci à vanes78 pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris.

Si vous voulez laisser des reviews,suivre ou mettre en favoris, allez-y chers lecteurs:) Ne vous gênez surtout pas .

J'ai vu que j'avais des lecteurs dans pas mal de pays . Ce n'est pas la première fic qui me fait le coup mais c'est toujours impressionnant (Et flatteur).

Le chapitre 4 est terminé. Simplement la semaine prochaine va être horrible niveau boulot et il est probable que je ne trouve pas le temps d'avancer le chapitre 5 (encore non commencé à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes). Et étant donné que je préfère avoir toujours une longueur d'avance pour avoir des délais de publications décents ,je risque de poster le chapitre 4 plus tard - pendant le week-end prochain ou dans deux semaines-.


	4. Diable!

Divergente appartient toujours à Veronica Roth mais je pense que vous commencez à le savoir ,nan?

Bonne lecture!

Il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Ces proches lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé Et ces mots qu'elle lui avait dit un jour le taraudait plus que de raison. Pourquoi y attachait-il autant d'importance? Ce n'étaient que des idioties illogiques sans queue ni tête.

_Tu es trop arrogant..._

Je ne suis pas arrogant . C'est juste que je m'estime à ma juste valeur. Et puis comme tu aimes à le répéter " Retire la poutre de ton oeil avant de retirer la paille dans celui de voisin." Tu n'as rien à me dire à ce sujet-là.

Tout à ses considérations , il ne remarqua pas la personne qui lui rentra brutalement dedans.

Il examina d'un œil critique la personne qui partait au loin comme si le feu était à ses fesses. Il ne se comporterait pas de la même façon si c'était un de ces chefs Audacieux ,un Audacieux lambda ou un de ses ... colocataires dirions-nous.

Eric identifia rapidement celui qui avait osé le bousculer. Pète-Sec (décidément il adorait ce surnom très juste selon lui ). Il avait envie de l'appeler le Puceau Eternel vu son comportement dans la pièce ce matin. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il essayait d'esquiver leurs regards à Jack et lui.

L'ex-Érudit avait ,du temps où il était encore un lycéen , partagé quelques cours de Sport et les séances de changements collectives dans les vestiaires avec des Altruistes ( Tobias n'était pas parmi eux). Si ces garçons en gris étaient réservés selon les souvenirs d'Eric ,aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais atteint le degré de pudibonderie de Easton.

C'était pas comme s'il y'avait quelque chose à mater ,après tout ,souffla le subsconscient d'Éric,un peu trop pervers au goût de son propriétaire.

Cela dit , Pète-Sec/Puceau Eternel l'avait bousculé et il ne s'était même pas excusé. Il le regretterait ,bientôt , dans un futur très très proche.

Eric Dallas n'était pas un vulgaire paillason, après tout.

•

Tobias courait. Il avait à peine remarqué qu'il était rentré dans quelqu'un. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui pour une fois n'était pas le cas.)

•

Eric se demanda distraitement pourquoi ce sagouin de Pète-Sec courait comme si le diable lui-même était à poursuite. Peut-être faisait un petit peu de course pour s'entraîner pour demain. Il en avait bien besoin d'entraînement vu sa nullité au tir avec une arme à feu . (Il n'était certes peut-être pas au niveau de Jack qui n'avait toujours pas compris que le pistolet pouvait cibler n'importe quoi mais qu'il fallait évidemment mieux éviter de viser son propre quand même.)

•

Il courait. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le monde n'était pas tout rose mais quand même. Il voulait fuir Charybde . Serait-il tombé chez Scylla?

•

Amar se promenait. Enfin,plus précisément il rentrait chez lui. Il passait par la rue attenante à son logis, quand il vit cette affiche.

Un garçon . Jeune (un peu plus vieux que les Transferts Novices Audacieux mais pas de beaucoup). En Noir et en Blanc. Un Sincère,donc.

Ce garçon avait une expression méchante ,presque diabolique...

L'affiche comportait aussi un petit texte explicatif assorti d'un slogan. L'Audacieux commença à lire.

" Guillaume , Divergent. Un Sincère sans histoire . En apparence du moins. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'il complotait de sortir de la ville . A son compte ,trois malheureuses victimes ,des gardes Audacieux.

Les Divergents menaçent notre prospérité. Ils ne sont pas des légendes. Ils peuvent être parmi nous.

Si vous suspectez un cas de Divergence chez quelqu'un ,contactez le gouvernement."

Autour de l'affiche officielle ,l'on pouvait constater des tags faits par les Audacieux.

"Quels monstres,ces Divergents !" ou encore "Enfants du Diable !"étaient très récurrents avec leurs synonymes dans les réaction audacieuses.

Amar ressentit un coup au ventre . Ainsi c'était comme ça qu'ils le voyaient? Une menace?Même s'il le savait déjà que les Divergents étaient mal considérés , ce genre d'affiche de propagande lui donnaient une désagréable piqûre de rappel dont il s'en serait bien passé. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions ; malgré des années de bons et loyaux services ,s'il venait à être dénoncé ,c'en serait fini de lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se demanda distraitement en quoi consistera la réaction de Tobias à la vue de cette affiche.

•

Tobias avait en fait déjà vu cette affiche. Il courait . Il avait besoin de fuir ,d'être loin de la réalité , d'être loin des tracas ,loin de tout,loin de l'affiche.

Il descendit machinalement vers le gouffre. Son vertige ne le tourmenta même pas.

Il s'assit vers un rebord ,assez loin de cette bouche béante.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Il était un vrai monstre. Marcus avait raison de le battre. Il était un monstre.

Sa vie n'était pas assez difficile comme cela? Il fallait en plus qu'il soit Divergent?

Il avait dû être un horrible et sanguinolent tyran dans une vie antérieure .

Il sanglota brièvement . Sur son enfance ,sur sa mère ,sur sa Divergence. Il en avait marre.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ,il avait sangloté. Mais il se releva ,essuya ses yeux tant bien que mal et marcha vers le bungalow.

•

Eric s'était mis à chercher l'ex-Altruiste pour lui faire payer . Il avit bousculé et en plus il ne s'était même pas excusé.

Las,il décida lui aussi de rentrer au bungalow.

Sur le chemin , il croisa Tobias.

« Eh Pète-Sec! On ne t'a jamais appris à t'excuser quand tu bouscules quelqu'un?

- Ah c'était toi? lui répondit le Puceau Éternel d'un ton atone. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

- Ta famille de Pète-Sec ne te l'a jamais appris ? (Éric remarqua bien que les poings de Tobias s'étaient contractés) On ne s'excuse pas ,on prie l'autre de nous excuser.

Les poings de Tobias se serrèrent encore plus . Ils étaient quasiment sur le point de saigner.

- Ne... commença-t-il.

-Hey, vous deux! l'interrompit une voix.

Amar fit irruption dans la ruelle. Il devait passer par là pour rentrer chez lui et il vaut entendu Tobias se disputer avec quelqu'un. Enfin quelqu'un disputait Tobias ,c'était plutôt à sens unique. Il sentait bien qu'il était arrivé juste avant l'éclatement d'une dispute entre ces deux-là qui se battaient avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent vraiment .

- Le couvre-feu ça vous dit quelque chose? fit-il en endossant son rôle d'instructeur .Allez ,je vous raccompagne.»

Amar escorta les deux novices jusqu'à leurs logements. Il les laissa juste devant la porte.

Les deux Audacieux rentrèrent. Leurs camarades étaient déjà couchés et dormaient à poings fermés. Les deux retardataires ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre dans la douce quiétude du sommeil.

•

Les deux prochains jours ressemblèrent beaucoup au premier. Deux groupes se formaient petit à petit parmi les natifs.

D'un côté le premier groupe était composé du duo Sincère . Jack Baltimore et Anna Santafe semblaient être très complices . L'un finissait souvent les phrases de l'autre et fréquemment ils parlaient dans une parfaite synchronisation. La nature exacte de leur relation demeurerait floue pour les autres. Amis d'enfance? Alliés? Couple?

A ce petit groupe se greffait Éric . Il appréciait la franchise et l'honnêteté naturelle des Sincères qui n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à critiquer tout ce qu'ils voyaient ,entendaient,sentaient,goûtaient. Et ce, parfois méchamment. De plus l'infiltré Érudit était déjà dans la perspective d'après. Il cherchait des alliés pour plus tard.

Les deux autres novices Jean et Harold gravitaient parfois autour du premier groupe mais ils semblaient préférer rester seuls.

Le deuxième groupe était composé par élimination des deux Fraternelles Stella et Solène plus Tobias. Mais ils ne formaient pas un groupe.

Premièrement contrairement à ce qu'on aurait ou attendre d'elles , ex-membres d'une même Faction , Solène et Stella ne se soutenaient pas mutuellement. Bien au contraire , elles semblaient faire le maximum pour éviter de croiser l'autre (ce qui était assez dur vu la proximité imposée ).

Au milieu ,Tobias qui restait naturellement plus avec Stella. Les Sincères se moquaient de lui , Solène et les deux autres ne lui avaient pas parlé une seule fois , et Eeic lui faisait un peu peur.

Tobias avait rêvé de la confrontation qu'il avait commencé à avoir avec Eric avant qu'Amar ne les interrompit. Il s'était demandé ce qui se serait passé si Amar n'était pas arrivé à part et ce sans même bien le connaître ,il sentait qu'Eric était un peu comme Marcus . Ambitieux et prêt à tout pour avoir le pouvoir. Tobias ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette intuition mais il faisait confiance à son instinct qui lui soufflait de se tenir éloigné de l'Ex-Erudit, le plus possible.

Ce fragile statu quo perdura jusqu'au quatrième jour où ils commencèrent le combat au corps à corps.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les choses se gatèrent.

•

Comme à l'accoutumée ,ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Amar n'était pas encore là mais sur le tableau noir qui était resté jusqu'alors vierge était griffonné le tableau suivant.

Combat 1 : Jack VS Tobias.

Combat 2 : Éric vs Harold

Combat 3 : Anna VS Solène

Combat 4 : Stella VS Jean.

Combat 5 : Gagnant du 1 VS Gagnant du 2

Combat 6 : Gagnant 3 VS Gagnant 4

Combat 7: Perdant 1 VS Perdant 3

Combat 8 : Perdant 2 VS Perdant 4.

Amar rentra Dans la salle alors que chacun assimilait la nouvelle.

« Bon c'est bon ? Vous avez digéré la nouvelle? Allez on s'échauffe tous avant. Hop,hopchop,hop!»

Ils obtempérerent et s'éxécutèrent dans un silence de mort pesant. Chacun observait plus ou moins discrètement son futur adversaire.

Eric fixait Harold dont les boucles rousses se balançaient au rythme de la course du propriétaire avec une intensité qu'un observateur aurait sans doute qualifiée d'inquiétante. Il allait gagner. Il devait gagner.

Tobias sentait ses mains devenir moites . Il fixait Jack. L'ex-Sincère était du genre bien bâti. La carrure de Tobias tout dégringandé et en os ne faisait pas le poids face à celle du brun qui était massive .

Tous étaient tendus. Contrairement à habitude ,ils eurent l'impression que l'échauffement s'était fait en un clin d'œil.

Le leader de l'autre jour ,Max, les rejoignit pendant leur échauffement.

« Bon commença Amar une fois qu'ils eurent finis .Max et moi nous avons décidé de vous faire une démonstration de combat.»

Les deux adversaires se sérrèrent la main.

Ce fut Max qui commenca en envoyant son poing gauche sur le nez de Amar. Celui-ci essaya de répliquer avec un coup de pied fouetté mais Max le bloqua avec son autre main. Amar en désespoir de cause essaya de balayer Max,de le faire tomber au sol. Cela déséquilibra un peu le leader. L'instructeur en profita donc pour donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Max ... qui avait tenter de répliquer en visant la paire de roubignolles d´Amar. Tous les garçons grimacèrent ,compatissant à la douleur qu'Amar avait évité de peu.

« Bref fit Amar. D´après cette petite démonstration vous devez en tirer quelques bases ,des règles de survie.

1 : Toujours avoir les jambes légèrement fléchies pour pouvoir réagir plus vite. Énuméra-t-il

2 : Toujours avoir la ceinture abdominale en gainage c'est à dire légèrement contractée pour encaisser plus facilement les chocs.

3 Essayer de toujours garder une main en position de garde c'est à dire près du corps ,afin de tordre,bloquer,contre-attaquer...

4 Quand vous donnez un coup de pied vous avez moins d'appuis et risquez donc d'êtré déséquilibré. Or le déséquilibre c'est la mort assurée et une défaite inéluctable. Soit vous renforcez vos appuis sur l'autre pied pour mieux vous ancrer,soit vous vous débrouillez pour faire votre coup de pied tout en sautant .

Vous avez une heure pour vous exercer à appliquer ces règles fondamentales. Ensuite vous combattrez .»

L'heure fila comme du sable entre les doigts.

En un battement de cil Tobias se retrouva face à Jack. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les gris.

Inspirer, Expirer.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Ils se mirent en garde. Les deux novices tentèrent en même temps de donner un coup de poing à l'autre. Pendant une bonne poignée de minutes plusieurs d'attaques eurent lieu . Mais toutes échouèrent.

Tobias se sentait plus assuré qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il esquivait assez facilement le d'attaques tandis que Jack bloquait et parait plus.

L'ex-Altruiste pensait qu'il aurait volontiers troqué cette habileté à esquiver héritée des mauvais traitements de son père contre une vraie famille. Après tout ,s'il avait eu un vrai foyer ,il ne serait pas ici en train d'essayer de se faire démolir la face le moins possible.

Il se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser. Ici et maintenant il fallait agir ,réagir.

Soudain il sentit un coup au ventre. Sous l'effet de la surprise il perdit son souffle ...

Le monde devint noir.

Merci à tous pour les commentaires les favorites ,les follows et les reviews! Je suis désolée d'avoir une semaine de retard (mais je vous avais prévenu nan?) mais le prochain chapitre est déjà fini!


	5. Danger!

Divergente = Veronica Roth. OC=Awesomissime moi qui n'arrive plus à passer par la porte tellement ma tête et mes chevilles ont enflées. ¿Comprehendes?

Italique=Flash-back

Dès qu'il vit Tobias s'effondrer comme un jouet au mécanisme trop usé ,Amar se précipita. Il le prit dans ses bras (comme une princesse ,vous savez celle qui a la peau tellement délicate qu'elle réussit à avoir mal à cause d'un petit pois même au revers de sept matelas? Pensa Anna qui repensait à un très vieux conte. J'espère que Tobias n' a rien s'inquéta Stella en voyant du sang perler. Je n'avais pas l'impression de frapper aussi fort que ça! pensa Jack. Déjà fini? Pas très coriace. s'étonna Solène. Ouille ça doit faire mal mais bon ce sont des choses qui arrivent songea Jean. Au moins ça augmente mes chances de réussir raisonna Harold. Pfff il m´agace celui-là ! Quel faible. Se dit Eric) . Le seul adulte ici présent balaya brièvement l'assemblée du regard.

« Pas un geste,pas une parole . J'enmène Tobias à l'infirmerie.

Il partit aussi vite qu'on pouvait raisonnablement le faire avec un Tobias,inerte, dans ses bras.

Jack était resté sur le tapis de combat d'un vert délavé qui avait sans doute connu des meilleurs jours. Interdit ,interloqué. C'était moi ça?

Anna s'étira d'une manière féline et lanca à Jack qui avait un regard bovin:

« Hé, Jack ça va ?»

Pas de réponse. L'écho de la question retentit dans la salle qui avait vraiment une acoustique d'une qualité déplorable pour ne pas dire merdique. Mais bien que l'insonorisation des salles soit un sujet ô combien passionnant ,ce n'est pas le sujet présentement traité dans cette fic. Revenons à nos moutons,donc.

Le silence de plomb demeura sur la salle jusqu'au retour d'Amar.

Celui-ci annonça tout en se grattant le front :

« Tobias est à l'infirmerie . Rien de grave -et tous savaient que par "rien de grave" il voulait dire " Rien qui ne soit handicapant au point de l'empêcher de continuer l'initiation." -. Jack tu es déclaré vainqueur du combat par K.O.»

Il se dirigea vers le tableau et prit une craie. Il effaça "Gagnant du 1" et le remplaça par "Jack". Il procéda au même changement pour "Perdant 1" et lui subsitua "Tobias".

« Bon Éric ,Harold ,vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire .»

Les deux adversaires se firent face et se détaillèrent mutuellement. Éric sentait son coeur battre , battre encore plus fort que quand il avait tenu l'arme chargée entre ses mains. Il se sentait vivant .

Amar siffla.

Le roux tenta d'envoyer son poing dans la figure d'Eric qui esquiva. Des échanges de coups eurent lieu pendant quelques minutes mais rien de bien concluant. Rageur d'avoir échoué Harold ... planta ses doigts dans le nez d 'Eric et profita de la stupeur de ce dernier pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Éric qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de diversion sentit ses muscles se contracter. Instinctivement il mit ses premières phalanges de doigt en avant . Son poing rencontra avec diplomatie l'appendice nasal de l'ex-Fraternel. Traduction : Éric manqua de peu de se péter les phalanges ,et le nez de Harold fut cassé et saignait abondamment un peu comme une fan de yaoï devant un lemon mettant en scène son O.T.P. L'ex-Érudit ,méprisant totalement cette règle de ne jamais frapper l'adversiare déjà à terre , donna des violents coups de pieds pour être sûr que son ennemi ne se relèverait pas.

Éric sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. C'était Amar qui avait sorti un gourdin de Dieu seul savait où , et qui tapotait son épaule avec. L'ex-Érudit fixa hypnotisé le pull rouge d'Amar. Écarlate comme le sang qui coulait. Comme les coquelicots dans un champ d'herbe. Comme le coucher du soleil . C'était la plus belle couleur pouvant exister !

« Eric ,c'est bon. Tu as gagné.»

Éric se détourna et quitta difficilement l'aire du combat. Mais il devait obéir à la loi du gourdin .Il regarda surpris l'horloge. Quoi un quart d'heure s'était écoulé? Il ne l'avait pas senti passer. Alors que dans les salles de cours des Erudits un quart d'heure équivalait à une éternité de torture. vraiment il avait bien choisi sa nouvelle faction.

La craie cyan crissa contre le tableau célébrant ainsi la défaite de Harold et la victoire d'Eric.

« Bon ... Anna ,Solène c'est quand vous voulez !»

Après une heure de combat acharné -eh vas-y que je te griffe, que je te plante mes ongles autrefois manucurés ,polis ,taillés dans ton bras.- Solène gagna de peu . Des bleus constellaient la peau des combattantes .

La craie crissa ,encore ,sonnant le glas de la défaite ou de la victoire.

•

Blanc. Comme d'la neige qui était tombée il y'a deux ans. Comme les draps rêches du lit de Tobias.

Blanc. L'absence de couleur. Tobias lui préférait le noir ,qui,lui en était la somme et leur favorisait le gris cette couleur familière à mi-chemin entre l'absence et l'union. Une raison de plus pour je pas aller chez les Sincères qui ne voyait que le noir et le blanc mais étaient aveugles au reste.

Il était passé du gris au noir. Étrange n'est-ce-pas?

Mais d'ailleurs où se trouvait-il? Dans quel état était-il?

Il resta étendu dans son lit alors qu'il se remémorait des souvenirs un à un. La Cétémonie du choix... Amar et le test de factions ... Amar et l'initiation. Stella et sa bagnoire. Les autres transferts. Le tir au pistolet . Le combat mano a mano. La défaite.

Le novice sentit un goût âpre dans sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la langue si fort que du sang en perlait maintenant.

Comment était-il arrivé ici?

C'etait il y'a cinq jours à peine mais maintenant cela lui semble remonter à la préhistoire. Tant dle chamboulements en même pas une semaine...

Il se rappelait de son test d'aptitude comme s'un adulte peut se rappeler de son école maternelle ;avec beaucoup de détails mais cela lui semblait si lointain!

_Flash-back_

_Je déglutis afin d'avaler le produit ,les yeux attentifs de l'Audacieux braqués sur moi et fermai mes yeux._

_Je me réveillai ._

_Tout était flou avec des points noirs._

_J'étaos dans la cafétaria du lycée. Vous savez l'endroit ou l'on vous empoisonne avec des associations de plats aux saveurs plus qu'improbables et degeulasse._

_L'endroit habituellement bondé était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus vide._

_Mais..._

_Quelque chose clochait._

_Je ne savais pas quoi exactement mais quelque chose je tournait pas rond. Le blanc trop éclatant des tables habituellement couvertes de traces de substances non identifiables? Les chaises trop bien alignées?_

_Tout était vide . Mais sur une table il y'avait deux choses. Un couteau et un bout de pain._

_«Choisis!» m´ordonna une voix._

_Ok. Quelque chose était vraiment mauvais dans cette histoire._

_Après un peu d'hésitation je pris le morceau de pain. Je tentai aussi de m'emparer du couteau mais je reçus un choc électrique. Pas de couteau ,donc. Je balayai la pièce des yeux. Les chaises bien qu'elles ne seraient pas aisées à manipulées pourraient le servir de bouclier contre... Contre quoi ,au juste? Je n'en savais rien mais mon instinct me hurlait de prendre une chaise. Je lui obéis._

_Bien m'en en prit. Un truc énorme et noir se lança sur moi . C'était un chien bavant,tous crocs dehors._

_Oh merde._

_Le chien se jeta sur moi . Non pitié je n'ai quand même pas survècu à cette vie pour me faire bouffer par un représentant de l'espèce canine quand même? Et en plus vu comme il bavait, il devait avoir la rage . Pendant que très idiotement je considérais ces éléments , le chien plus avisé que moi, ne pensait pas. Il gémissait._

_Je..._

_... pris mes jambes à mon cou. En bon chasseur ,ii me suivit,_

_Pendant mon sprint ,je réflechissais . J'élaborais un plan. Conformément à celui-ci je balançai le bout de pain _.

_Ce morfale de chien se jeta vers celui-ci._

_Je l'assomai- du moins j'essayai- avec la fameuse chaise de Self en plastique._

_A ce moment où j'allai asséner l'ultime coup de chaise,une petite fille débarqua. Comme ça ,de nulle part ,en robe blanche._

_Y'a quelque chose qui me dérange là._

_Peu importe. Je me jetai devant le chien. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas réagir . Sinon cela m'aurait hanté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_Tout devint noir._

Mes poings se crispèrent à ce souvenir. Je n'avais jamais été autant stressé que ce jour-là. Mon coeur battait plus vite rien qu'à ce souvenir. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.

Une Audacieuse entra et me toisa d'un regard hautain.

«T'as fini? T'es capable de marcher? Bon bah débarasse le plancher. Ouste!» me dit-elle d'un ton rogue en faisant des gestes avec sa main gauche comme pour chasser un insecte agaçant.

J'obtempérai et retournai à ma salle.

•

Les combats étaient terminés se dit Amar. Du moins la première manche. Il recula et admira le tableau .

Combat 5 : Jack VS Eric

Combat 6 Solène VS Jean

Combat 7 : Tobias VS Anna

Combat 8 Harold VS Stella

Et il avait déjà planifié les prochains combats. Contrairement à ce que les Transferts devaient penser il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un tournoi où les premiers seraient acceptés et les derniers rejetés. Absolument pas. Bien sûr que celui arrivant premier serait sans doute initié à la fin du mois. Mais Amar ne prenait pas que le nombre de victoire en compte. Il regardait aussi la progression,la détermination,l'attitude. Certains seront sans doute surpris en voyant leur classement à la fin de la première phase. Selon ses prévisions les deux derniers seront éliminés à l'issue de cette dernière phase .Pour les autres étapes ,les Transferts survivants devront se montrer plus performants et plus audacieux que les Natifs.

Oh ,il avait déjà vu l'assurance ,l'arrogance ,la certitude de gagner dans certains regards et un début de fatalisme et de résignation dans d'autres. Mais Amar était un vieux briscard (enfin selon les critères des Audacieux ,il approchait en fait de ses 27 ans). Ce n'était pas son premier groupe de natifs loin de là. Il savait que le classement évoluerait énorméments et que certains en seront surpris.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Le plus difficile pensa-t-il alors qu'il marchait en sifflotant l'air d'une vieille comptine audacieuse ,le plus difficile est de rester objectif. Il avait envie d'aider Tobias . Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait l'impression de se balader avec une cible marquée "Divergence " dans le dos. Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on devait surveiller ses mots (quoique Tobias n'avait pas ce souci-là ) et ne pas se montrer comme étant contre la chasse au Divergent,cette espèce de chasse aux sorcières d'un autre âge ciblant de boucs émissaires noyés sous les hallalis incessants des affiches "préventives". Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait un secret énorme à porter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas favoriser Tobias songea-t-il alors qu'il s'affalait sur son canapé. devait pas le faire.

•

Tobias était assis sur son lit ,le refgardant vague. Tous dormaient à poings fermés ,épuisés par leur rude journé les entendait respirer paisiblement.

Il avait bien dormi lui aussi mais il avait fait un cauchemar. Il ne s'en rappelait mais ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

Las de rester immobile ,il décida d´aller prendre l'air. Il sortit de son lit à grand'peine ,prit sa veste ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dehors.

L'heure était indiquée sur une de ces horloges d'un vert fluo phosphorescent conçues par les Erudits que semblaient affectioner les Eeudits. Il lui restait une heure avant qu'Amar ne vienne réveiller "délicatement " les novices.

Après avoir bien divaguer il s'assit sur un banc dans une des rues adjacentes de celle du bungalow.

Il ne pensait à rien en particulier. Il profitait de ce moment de solitude qui avait tendance à devenir un luxe beaucoup trop rare à cause de la promiscuité entre les Transferts.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer...

Il entendit un craquement soudain sur le banc à côté de lui . Il manqua faire un bond de dix mètres.

« Rôh ça va Pète-Sec ,hein. J'ai bien le droit de m'asseoir ici ,quand même »

Tobias reconnut Éric.

« Bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir ici.» ascqueiça-t-il un peu effrayé. Il repensait à son test d'aptitude. Le même instinct qui lui avait hurlé de prendre le fromage et une chaise lui beuglait dans les oreilles : Danger!

Il aurait dû écouter son instinct et partir.

L'Ex-Érudit le saisit par le col de son blouson tout noir .

Leurs souffles se rencontraient. Éric était tellement proche de Tobias que celui-ci reçevait l'haleine mentholée de son souffle. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt Éric qui reçevait la buée créée par le souffle de Tobias?

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre jusque là.

Tobias détourna les yeux mal à l'aise. La seule personne dont il avait été jamais été proche physiquement parlant était Marcus. Les rares filles qu'il avait embrassé , c'avait été juste du bout des lèvres et il n'en avait jamais aussi proche que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.

"Bah dis donc Pète-Sec on rougit?»

Tobias sentait bien ses joues chauffer.

Eric recula légèrement la tête. Lui aussi n'était pas vraiment à son aise.

Sans doute auraient-ils pu rester longtemps ainsi perdus dans leurs délicates pensées éphémères si un type complètement torché n'avait pas traversé la rue à ce moment-lâ en braillant quoique chose d'incompréhensible.

D'un commun accord ils se séparèrent et décidèrent silencieusement de retourner à leur bungalow. Ils risquaient gros si Amar ou quelqu'un d'autre les surprenait hors de leurs lits pendant le couvre-feu .

Nda : Des énormes remerciements pour HibouPostale et Julindy pour leurs reviews.

Sinon à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes , Soyez Courageux en est à 999 vues (ça ne s'invente pas !) . Donc merci à toi lecteur.

J'ai aussi décidé une nouvelle résolution. Puisque j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance ...

Je peux vous mettre un extrait du prochain ! Mouhahahahah!

_"Celui-ci gigota mal à l'aise. Cette scène sonnait comme en écho par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille quand Éric l'avait saisi par son col. Sauf qu'il y'avait une différence :hier il n'était pas nu_."

Alors vos suppostions?

PS: Je vais devoir avancer sur un OS pour le Secret Santa du FoF donc il se peut que la publication du prochain chapitre pourra être retardée...

Chapitre posté le dimanche 14/12/14.


	6. Abîmes

Divergente appartient à V. Roth. Je viens de vous apprendre un scoop,là ,je pense. Nan? Eh bien j'en ai un autre :mes OC sont à moi ;) La citation est d'un certain Nietzsche.

Bonnes fêtes à toutes ?(Y 'a t-i-il un lecteur parmi mes lectrices?)

Chapitre 7 : ""Si tu plonges longtemps ton regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme te regarde aussi"

_C'est pour ton bien mon fils... _Tobias se réveilla ,la bouche sèche , d'un cauchemar assez terrifiant.

«Debout ,la-dedans! » cria la voix ô combien mélodieuse d'Amar.

La routine habituelle matinale ,bien rôdée après six jours de cohabitation se mit en place.

Certains allèrent se doucher pendant qu d'autres naviguaient encore dans cet était demi-conscient caractéristique du réveil. La couette était si chaude... Pourquoi la quitter?

Tobias devait aller se doucher . Il n'avait jusque là pas encore pu tester la baignore et il était curieux . Ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas se trouver chez les Altruistes qui regardaient avec un mépris méfiant tout ce qui se rapportait aux soins du corps un peu trop poussée - _Prendre soin de soi est le début de la vanité vaine et de l'individualisme menant à la guerre_. disait le Manifeste Altruiste. Les Altruistes ne se l'avaient que pour des raisons hygiéniques -mobiliser le personnel médical pour des futilités était aussi égoïste.- et pratiques -mieux valait éviter d'incommoder les autres avec un délicat fumet de dessous les aiselles-.

Le brun attendit que Stella sortit les cheveux pour une fois à peu près lisses -même s'ils recommenceraient à friser dans les heures ou plutôt les minutes suivantes- et entra dans la salle de bains.

Il ne disposait que de dix minutes pour se doucher . Il prit très rapidement sa douche -il l'avait déjà faite la veille au soi après tout - et fit couler l'eau chaude pour son bain .

Notre héros rentra dans la baignoire tout en ne manquant pas de regarder l'horloge murale -5 minutes ,il lui restait cinq minutes.-.

Jamais Tobias n'avait pu se prélasser dans l'eau comme aujourd'hui même si son temps était compté.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et contempla le plafond . Il se sentait bien tellement ...

La porte s'ouvrit .

Détendu. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un intrus. Il lui restait encore deux minutes de son quota de temps . Et puis la courtoisie voulait que l'on frappe avant d'entrer .

Il croisa les bras pour dissimuler ce qu'il pouvait et cala son dos contre la paroi de la baignoire. Heureusement l'eau était trouble.

Eric entra avec fracas les yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Où est mon peigne?»

Il parcoura du regard la salle de bain . L'Ex-Érudit aux cheveux totalement ébouriffés -alors qu'ils étaient toujours soigneusement peignés habituellement- ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Tobias replié sur lui-même dans sa baignoire.

Je suis là et dégage !avait-il envie de crier.

Eric comme s'il avait entendu la pensée de Tobias tourna la tête vers lui. Et avança vers la baignoire.

Euh il fait quoi,là? Que me veut-il ?pensa-t-il

Le marron rencontra le bleu.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mon peigne?»

Tout ça pour ça s'étonna Tobias.

«Non» répondit-il sèchement. Sous-entendant aussi par là :Dégage de là tu ne vois pas que tu me gênes!

Mais même après avoir obtenu sa réponse ,les yeux d'Eric ne lâchaient pas ceux de Tobias.

Celui-ci gigota mal à l'aise. Cette scène sonnait comme en écho par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille quand Éric l'avait saisi par son col. Sauf qu'il y'avait une différence :hier il n'était pas nu.

Tobias avait l'impression qu'un petit jeu pervers commençait à se mettre en place insidieusement mais sûrement . Un jeu auquel il participait mais dont il n'en comprenait pas les règles.

Il vit s'éclairer les yeux marrons d'Eric -qui étaient plus foncé que ce que à quoi s'attendait Tobias ,grâce à (ou plutôt à cause de ) la proximité il se rendait compte qu'à certains endroits il était impossible de distinguer l'iris de la pupille (Tobias. Reprends toi).- Cette dernière brillait d'une lueur qu'il aurait bien été en peine d'identifier .

Eric détourna-enfin- le regard et se dirigea vers le portant là on pouvait trouver les habits de Tobias et les serviettes de bain. Il tendit la main.

Oh non ,il n'allait quand même pas.

« A tout à l'heure _Pète-Sec_» le salua en riant Eric les vêtements à la main alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Eh ben si.

Il l'avait fait.

Il était parti avec tous les vêtements de Tobias le condamnant à rester en tenue d'Adam.

•

Tobias sortit du bungalow. Heureusement il avait demandé à Stella -il ne se voyait pas le demander à quelqu'un d'autre- de lui passer une tenue de rechange à travers la porte . Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation aussi mortifiante depuis son départ de chez les Altruistes.

Lui et Stella marchaient tranquillement en direction du réfectoire.

Tobias avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que celle-ci semblait être capable de s'émerveiller sur tout et n'importe quoi. Là elle venait d'admirer en paroles la couleur ocre des murs.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi loquace. Elle formait un sacré contraste avec les Altruistes qui ne parlaient ni pas assez -l'isolement étant considéré comme de l'individualisme menant à l'égoïsme menant à la guerre- ni trop - la loquacité était considérée de la même manière que le laconisme même si c'étaient deux choses bien différentes-.

Le duo étrange était arrivé à destination ,prit ses plateaux de petit-déjeuner et s'assit à table.

La conversation qui bruissait entre Eric Anna et Jack s'arrêta net à leur approche.

Ce fut Anna qui posa la question fatidique.

« Avouez vous êtes en couple tous les deux.»

Le cerveau de Tobias s'était arrêté net. Comment il était en couple avec se sentit embarrassé ; Solène Harold et Jean avaient relevé la tête de leur assiette et étaient toutes ouïes.

Il lui semblait même qu'à l'autre bout de la salle Amar suivait ce qui se passait à leur table .

Ils les fixaient avec leur même air avide sur le visage. Avide de savoir.

Le démenti ne se fit pas attendre.

« Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le supposé couple en choeur

-Mais oui , mais oui ricana Jean,sceptique.

- Tobias . Et. Moi. Ne. Sommes. Pas . En . Couple. Pigé? lui rétorqua Stella avec un regard noir.

- C'est marrant que tu dises rien Tobias remarqua Eric un air innocent collé sur le visage.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il nLe veut ,celui-là! Pensa Tobias exaspéré. Il fait tout pour m'enmerder! Il me pique mes vêtements et m'enfonce!

- Je ne suis pas en couple avec Stella dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Pourtant ... commença Solène

- Vous vous parlez fit remarquer Harold suspicieux.

- Si j'étais en couple avec tous ceux à qui je parle ... soupira Stella Et d'ailleurs si on suivait ta logique Anna serait en couple avec Jack.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Intervint la principale intéressée énergiquement.

- Bon ce n'est pas que vos querelles de cour de récréation ne soient pas intéressantes mais ... C'est l'heure s'exclama Amar qui s'étaot rapproché de la table ,les sourcils froncés.

Ils le suivirent à la queue-leu-leu dans le plus grand silence.

Le programme du jour était affiché au tableau. De toute manière ils s'y attendaient.

Ils s'échauffèrent , s'étirèrent céans dans une mécanique bien rodée. Amar pensa qu'ils avaient bien progressé en une semaine . Même si hélas ,à peu près la moitié échouera à devenir Audacieuse à part entière...

Enfin l'attente prit fin.

Eric fixa Jack . Il avait étudié son style de combat hier. Il avait remarqué que l'ex-Sincère s'il tirait comme un pied ,se débrouillait honorablement au mano a mano.

Le combat fut assez court.

Eric se sentait comme s'il était né pour combattre. Il n'avait pas bien profité de cette sensation hier mais là il se sentait exalré. Il donnait des coups de pieds ,cognait beaucoup et reçevait quelques coups en remerciements. Mais il ne sentait zeien galvanisé comme il était.

La bagatelle fut vite expédiée et Eric fut évidemment reconnu en tant que vainqueur .

Au moment ou il quitta le tapis , ses yeux accrochèrent -encore -ceux de Tobias. Il détourna le regard ,gêné et en colère . Pourquoi était-il gené ? Il était le vainqueur !Il avait gagné contrairement à ce loser d´Altruiste!

Solène et Jean entrèrent à leur tour en piste. Leur combat fut long ,pénible et fastidueux. Très. La blonde gagna sa deuxième victoire ,mais avait hérité de deux magnifiques yeux au beurre noir qui n'étaient pas sans évoquer une ressemblance frappante avec un panda.

Tobias expira. Inspira. C'était à son tour et il voulait. Non. Il devait gagner ! Ce combat était crucial pour lui.

Il fixa son adversaire à la coiffure ... excentrique avec ses mèches noires,grises mêlées à un roux ,authentique lui. Il dessina une épée dans l'air . Il gagnerait. Il fav gagner!

Enfin Amar donna le signal de départ ,mettant ainsi fin à l'agonie des deux adversaires.

Anna n'attendit pas. Elle avait encore confiance en elle-même ,en ses capacités. Après tout elle n'avait perdu que d'un cheveu la dernière fois. Elle chargea droit sur l'Altruiste avec cette confiance qui la caractérisait.

Tobias esquiva au dernier moment et profita de sa désorientation pour lui filer un coup de pied de l'entre-jambe.

Anna secoua sa crinière ,grogna et sauta sur Tobias . Ses ongles abîmés lui griffèrent la peau,lui entaillèrent la joue.

Tobia avait l'impression d'être une proie face à une lionne enragée. Ivre et avide de victoire.

Il adressa brièvement une prière -à qui? Sans doute Dieu mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr- et distribua à la chaîne des coups de poings tout en essayant d'esquiver ,d'attaquer puis de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Anna.

Cette tactique fut longue mais paya.

Tobias vainquit. Anna perdit et s'effondra. Il leva son pied pour la frapper alors qu'elle était à terre mais il s'arrêta à temps.

Pendant tout le combat ,il avait été dans un était second presque automatique. Il n'avait pas ressenti la scène comme la dernière fois où il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de ressentir grand'chose.

Quelque chose dans le visage d'Anna -la forme des yeux? La nuance des cheveux? Lal longueur des cils?A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le sang coulant du nez ? -lui évoqua sa mère. Battue par Marcus . Trop souvent.

Mon Dieu.

Il avait frappé. Il avait battu quelqu'un.

Comme son ... père.

Monstre. Il avait cru échapper à la bestialité de son père mais ce n'était que pour mieux rencontrer la sienne.

Monstre. Monstre. Bête. Bête.

Il sortit précipitamment . Le monde n'existait plus mais il devait respirer.

•

Amar interrompit pendant quelque temps le cours de la journée. Ils evait chercher Tobias. Il s'excusa auprès des autres ,les autorisa à prendre leur pause de midi plus tôt que prévu ,enjoignit fortement à Stella de manger un peu et conseilla à Harold de ne pas trop manger. Puis il s'éclipsa. Il devait trouver Tobias.

Celui-ci était au même endroit qu'il y'a deux jours c'est à dire près du précipice. Il contemplait le vide d'un air absent ;même son vertige ne le tourmentait plus.

""Si tu plonges longtemps ton regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme te regarde aussi"

Tobia se rappelait avoir étudié cette citation au lycée. Il semblerait qu'à force d'avoir regardé et subi son père ,il soit devenu comme lui.

Un monstre.

Le visage d'Anna le hanterait. Il pensait être meilleur que son père et finalement ... Il a été violent gratuitement. Il l'a frappé.

Et en plus il était Divergent.

Une plaie ,un hideux monstre sorti des ténèbres.

Il sentit une main tapoter son épaule.

« Tobia s qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche d'un étranger.

« Rien ne va ! » Hoqueta-t-il. « Je suis Di-Di- enfin vous savez quoi- ,je hais mon père , je dois réussir cette fichue initiation à tout prix.

-Tu sais Tobias tu as bien progressé entama Amar qui ne savait que faire face à cette crise d'hystérie soudaine.

- Je le sais mais Anna je l'ai frappé...

-C'est un combat et n'est t'inquiète pas elle savait qu'elle allait en baver ici.

- Mais je suis un monstre!» sanglota Tobias.

Amar ne comprenait rien mais vraiment rien à rien à la situation. Mais poussé par une impulsion inexplicable il enlaça Tobias dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux en épis de Tobias.

Tobias se raidit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du contact physique . Sa mère l'avait bien caliné mais cela commençait à faire un bail. A part les combats et l'incident avec Eric la veille il n'avait pas eu de contact physique .

Il se détendit un peu. Si Amar avait voulu le tuer il l'aurait fait il y'a longtemps . Et puis il semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

NdA: Le prochain chapitre sera posté vers le 2 ou 3 janvier. Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fêtes à tou(te)s et une bonne nouvelle année (j'anticipe oui):)

Chapitre posté le 24/12/13


	7. Loin des yeux ne signifie pas

"Divergente" belongs to V Roth ( I translate in english in order to be sure to be understood by the attorneys) Understood?

Tobias rentra dans la salle . Après son coup d'éclat de la matinée il sentait bien tous les regards braqués sur lui et ses joues encore humides et son nom dans toutes bouches et conversations.

Il était au centre de l'attention. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça cette sensation encore toute nouvelle pour lui.

Il s'assit . Il restait un ultime combat : celui de Stella et d'Harold. La brunette sautillait sur place pour s'échauffer et se calmer . Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Comemnt devait-il interpréter ceci? Il percevait -plus qu'il n'entendait- le chuchotement d'Anna avec ses bandages ,initialement adressé à Jack mais dont toute la salle en profitait « Et dire qu'elle me dit que nan ils ne sont pas en couple. Elle se fout un peu de ma gueule ,là!»

«Commencez! ordonna Amar.

Le combat devint très violent. Les bleus apparaissaient très rapidement . Soudain l'on entendit un Crac!

La douce mélodie d'un nez cassé. Mais de qui? Telle était la question.

Il apparut vite qu'il agissait de celui d'Harold . Il se le tenait,hébété. C'est mon sang qui coule,la?

Stella était aussi sous le choc de la stupeur. Elle , 1m60 55 kilos , poitrines 60B (comment ça ça n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute ) venait de péter le nez à un gars avec deux têtes de plus qu'elles. Ç'avait un certain côté jouissif pour l'ex bouc émissaire de la cour de recré qu'elle avait été.Cela sonnait comme une vengeance tardive du vilain petit canard. Elle se sentait comme soulagée. Plus jamais elle ne sera brimée. Oh oui...

Elle retourna à sa place dans un état second.

Amr s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son auditoire qui avait été quelques peu distraite par le récent rebondissement.

«Hmm les combats sont terminés pour aujourd'hui . Nous allons nous entraîner au tir et faire de la musculation pendant le temps qu'il nous reste. Ah ,au fait , demain matin c'est traditionnellement le jour des Visites de vos familles. Il n'y aura pas entraînement pendant toute la matinée qui sera consacrée à vos visites. L'après-midi se déroulera normalement .Ok?»

L'annonce d'Amar avait peovoqué un certain remous. Quoi? Les familles allaient leur rendre visite? De l'excitation mêlée à de la stupeur et une pointe d'appréhension (après tout tous les Novices ici avaient abandonnés leur faction d'origine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.)

•

Le lendemain...

Tobias bailla et se considéra d'un air critique dans le miroir. Il avait d'énormes verbes très moches. La faute à la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé. Il avait à peine dormi une heure et il avait fait des cauchemars très réalistes et qu'il espérait ne pas être prémonitoire. Il avait rêvé que Marcus venait et après lui avoir collé une baffe monumentale ,le ramenait chez les Altruistes en le tirant par le poignet tout ça sous les quolibets d'Éric et le regard indifférent d'Amar qui haussait les épaules.

Les autres transferts dormaient à poings fermés. Les familles ne venaient que vers huit heures tapante, ils pouvaient se permettre de faire la grasse matinée pour une fois. Tobias aurait pu les rejoindre dans les doux bras de Morphée mais il avait peur d'encore faire des cauchemars.

Il décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air et petit-déjeuner. Après tout ,il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

Le réfectoire était quasiment désert. L'une des rares personnes attablées était Amar qui mangeait des pancakes,seul,et qui fit signe à Tobias de le rejoindre. Ce dernier hésita . Il était très timide et que pourrait-il dire à son professeur (bien qu'Amar était plus un mentor qu'autre chose étant donné qu'il le retenait régulièrement après l'entraînement pour lui parler de sa Divergence).

« Bonjour Tobias salua Amar joyeusement.

-Binjour répondit-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'adresser à Amar :en le tutoyant ou en le vousvoyant?

- Oh tu sais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls .lui fit Amar en souriant .

-D'accord ... Amar. Le prémonitoires de son instructeur sonnait bizarre dans sa bouche,il trouvait.

Amar sourit: il adorait la manière dont le plus jeune prononçait son prénom. Puis il se reprit. Il ne devrait pas s'engager sur cette pente dangereuse.

- Tu sais ...reprit l'instructeur en dissimulant son trouble . Aujourd'hui c'est la visite des familles. L'une des rares occasions où on invite les étrangers à notre faction à rentrer . Normalement les transferts sont pour la plupart ;impatients de retrouver leurs familles. Mais tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être heureux à cette perspective...

Tobias blêmit. L'instructeur se révélait être une personne très observatrice.

- Vous... tu se corrigea-t-il es plutôt observateur...

-Ne détourne pas mon attention par de la flatterie ,Tobias. Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais je sens bien qu'il y'a autre chose que ta Divergence (La voix d'Amar avait baissé d'un cran à la prononciation de ce mot) et le stress d'échouer qui explique ton attitude.

-Je ne comprends pas ... Je la trouve très bien mon attitude. répliqua Tobias.

- Tobias. Tu ne te mélanges jamais aux autres. Tu ne veux pas voir ta famille. Tu sais je sens qu'il y'a des problèmes . Alors si tu veux m'en parler... »Rétorqua Amar tout en mangeant ses pancakes.

Tobias n'osa rien répondre à ceci. C'est vrai qu'il avait pas mal de problèmes. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi Amar pourrait l'aider. Et l'image de Marcus apparut dans son esprit.

Ne parle de ça à personne -Tobias savait très bien ce qu'il entendait par ceci- . Personne ne te croira de toute manière et ça ne fera que y attirer encore plus de problèmes.

Ayant fini son succinct petit-déjeuner il se leva après avoir pris congé d'Amar qui focalisait toute son attention et énergie sur ses pancakes. Il sortit du réfectoire et prit conscience qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ,n'ayant rien à faire quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à appréhender. Chez les Altruistes il avait toujours quelque chose à faire . Il recousait des vêtements et préparait des repas pour les sans-factions ,il participait beaucoup à des travaux dont aucune autre faction que les Altruistes accepterait de s'en charger (le ramassage des ordures n'avait rien de particulièrement enviable mais il avait le mérite de demander beaucoup de temps. Du temps passé à ramasser les ordures était pour Tobias,du temps passé loin des griffes et coups de ceinture de Marcus).

Aller au bungalow? Non. Les autres doivent être en train de se préparer et la promiscuité commençait à sérieusement lui peser à lui qui aimait la solitude.

La salle d'entraînement ? Sans doute fermée et il ne se voyait pas demander à Amar les clefs. De plus pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que s'entraîner...

Il avait déjà exploré une bonne partie de la ville lors de sa dernière pérégrination nocturne. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu le Temps d'explorer ce qui semblait être le quartier "commerçant" des Audacieux.

Il se mit en route vers sa destination. Sur son chemin il aperçut une étrange boutique. Des gens en sortaient ,rentraient avec des aiguilles . Une salle de torture? Un club de tricot? Non ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un banal salon de tatouage.

Mû par l'ennui-après tout il n'avait que ça à faire - il rentra. Personne ne lui posa de questions. Il prit le catalogue des tatouages proposés ici et le feuilletta.

«Tu as besoin d'aide? Tu veux un tatouage ?»

Il regarda la personne qui lui adressait la parole. Il s'agissait d'une femme avec un faucon magnifiquement tatoué sur son avant-bras et de longs cheveux noirs.

«Je ne sais pas lui répondit-il. Il pensa à cette question que pourrait-il bien se faire tatouer? Il savait qu'il était courant de se tatouer le nom ou le symbole de sa faction chez les Altruites ou les noms des êtres vers. Mais il n'avait pas d'être cher à son coeur . À part...

Sa mère. Qui avait pris soin de lui. Morte. Un jour il était rentrée ,elle n'était plus là. Soi-disant morte en couches. Plus probablement morte sous les coups de son bourreau.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire tatouer le nom de sa mère . Il réflèchit quelques minutes . Quel symbole devrait-il se faire tatouer pour lui rendre hommage?

Un arbre. Elle venait de la faction Érudite (Tobias n'avait jamais compris pour quoi elle l'avait quitté. Marcus n'aimait pas que sa femme parle de son ancienne vie. Il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait tout court d'ailleurs.)

-Ah si . Je sais . Tatouez-moi donc le symbole Érudit.»

La réaction de la femme fut très éloignée de celle qu'il attendait.

-Ah tu es un transfert érudit toi aussi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta tête ne me disait rien .

-Non en fait je viens de chez les Altruites »s'entendit-il répondre.

Là où il s'attendait à être questionné sur le choix d'afficher un symbole d'une faction à laquelle il n'avait jamais appartenu la femme ne lui posa aucune question. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans une espèce d'alcôve et lui précisa que par une coïncidence extraordinaire un client était justement en train de se faire tatouer l'arbre Érudit lui aussi. Il aurait donc la chance inouïe de voir à quoi ressemblait "vraiment" son tatouage.

Il pénétra dans l'alcôve se demandant soudain ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir de faire tatouer sur un coup de tête. Il regarda curieux le client sur la table voisine. Il ne voyait qu'un torse assez bien musclé ,la tête du client étant dissimulé.

Un tatoueur était en train de lui enfoncer une aiguille sur le torse . Fasciné,Tobia squi vit son trajet sanglant. Le tatouer ,une fois que son oeuvre fut achevé ,se leva et alla nettoyer son matériel dans une autre pièce .Soudain une voix s'éleva ,une voix un peu nasillarde bien connue de Tobias:

« Les tatouages ne sont pas censés être interdits chez les Pête-Secs?»

Oh mon Dieu ,pensa Tobias. C'est lui ou Eric se trouvait très régulièrement dans ses pattes ? D'abord l'incident de la falaise ,ensuite celui de la salle de bain (il ne remercierait jamais assez Stella pour son aide à ce moment-là) et là ici.

« Je ne suis plus un Pète-Sec s'entendit-il répondre d'un ton acerbe (il en avait plus qu'assez du ton condescendant qu'Eric employait à son égard). Je suis un Audacieux.

- Pas encore . Attends de réussir l'initiation tocard. C'est pas parce que tu as été victorieux à ton dernier combat que ton ticket a été gagné pour la seconde partie. Moi je suis encore invaincu !

- Tant mieux pour toi . Mais méfie-toi quand même.

- Pas besoin de tes conseils .»

Le tatoueur revint avec la femme de l'accueil et des aiguilles et de l'encre supplémentaire.

«Juste histoire de se mettre d'accord . Pour ce jeune homme-ci fit-il en désignât Éric du doigt il faut tatouer sous l'arbre " Loin des yeux ne signifie pas loin du coeur ."Tori je t'en laisse t'en charger . Moi je me charge de l'arbre Érudit pour ce jeune homme-là-bas »

L'autre tatoue sués opina de la tête en signe d'assentiment et chacun se mît à sa place .

Lorsque l'aiguille pénétra sous la peau,Tobias se mordit les lèvres mais ne put retenir prisonnier un glapissement de douleur. Il pria pour qu'Éric ne l'air pas entendu (il connaissait assez ce dernier pour savoir qu'il se servirait de ce moment de faiblesse contre lui.).

Puis l'aiguille commença à bouger. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait Tobias ressentait de moins en moins la douleur. Ça faisait toujours mal mais c'était bien plus supportable qu'au début.

La séance lui parut durer des heures . En réalité ,Tobias devait apprendre plus tard qu'elle n'avait durée en tout et pour tout qu'un quart d'heure.

Lui et Eric avaient fini de se faire tatouer quasiment simulanément .

« Pourquoi t'es-tu fait tatouer le symbole de ma faction? s'enquit Éric

- Ton ancienne faction . Le corrigea Tobias.

-Ça ne répond pas à la question insista l'ex-érudit. Pourquoi ce symbole-ci alors que tu es de naissance Altruiste?

- Ma mère venait de chez les Érudits .

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Tu es bien curieux . Est-ce que moi je te demande le pourquoi de ton tatouage?

-Non. Et je dois aller voir ma famille.» Elle ne devrait pas tarder. termina Éric en se levant.

C'est moi où il est en train de fuir ? se demanda Tobias alors que son colocataire claquait la porte.

•

Une fois dehors ,Eric soupira. Qu'est-ce que l'autre pignouf pouvait l'éxasperer ! Il avait bien le droit de demander la cause de son choix incongru de tatouage.

Il caressa son motif. Il y'a quelques jours il avait paniqué . Il venait de faire un rêve où il ne se souvenait plus de la nuance exacte des cheveux de sa mère (auburn foncé? Auburn clair? Il ne savait plus ,ne s'en souvenait plus.)

Il se souvenait de la Cérémonie du Choix comme si c'était hier. Sa famille était naturellement déjà au courant de ses choix . Éric savait qu'ils l'aimaient comme il était avec ses défauts et qualités. Ils savaient qu'il avait besoin de bouger ,de voir d'autres choses que des paillasse de laboratoire et des salles de classe. Ils le savaient mais Éric ,mais Éric observateur comme il l'était avait bien vu la lueur de tristesse (sans doute plus ou moins consciemment teintée de déception). Ils auraient préféré qu'il reste avec eux.

Ses choix -non ce n'était pas vraiment un choix . Eric était comme ça ,avait certains traits de caractère plus faits pour une vie d'audacieux que d'érudit. C'est juste qu'il avait fait le choix de les assumer pleinement. Le fait que Jeanine Matthews ait besoin de quelqu'un de fiable pour servir ses machinations chez les Audacieux n'avait fait que le conforter dans sa décision.- l'avaient éloigné irrémédiablement de sa famille. Il ne pouvait tout avoir : la vie qu'il voulait et ses parents . Il avait choisi en toute connaissance de cause mais bon sang!

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient! pensa-t-il tout en avançant vers le point de rendez-vous qui se trouvait être la Fosse.

Il regarda . Ses autres "colocataires " étaient tous présents à l'exception de Tobias et de Stella. Peut-être faisaient-ils une promenade romantique en couple ?ricana-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il rejoignit Anna et Jack. Bien qu'il ait parfois l'impression de tenir la chandelle tellement ils de comportaient en tant que couple, ils étaient encore ceux dont il appréciait,non pardon préférait la présence. Après tout les deux Fraternels ,là Harold et Jean restaient toujours fourrés ,Solène faisait visiblement bande à part tout comme Stella et Tobias était... Tobias bien qu'il parlait souvent à Stella.

« Alors Quatre-Yeux bien dormi ? le saluèrent-ils.

- Bien dormi.

- Vous avez vu? Y'a ni Pète-Sec ni l'autre là. fit remarquer Jean.

- Sans doute en train de baiser dans un coin . ricana Anna

-Pour autant que Pète-Sec ne se soit pas évanoui en se désapant . attaqua Éric

- Oui c'est vrai. l'approuve Jack. Fallait le voir l'autre jour dans le bungalow!.D'ailleurs il évite toujours de se déshabiller dans la même pièce que nous,j' l'ai remarqué.

- Il est vraiment bizarre ce gars. Et t'as raison Jack même pour changer son T-Shirt il change de pièce.

-Déçue de ne pas pouvoir mater? Mais t'as mes superbes abdos pour compenser si tu veux .la taquina Jack.

- C'est moi où c'était une tentative de drague particulièrement discrète ? questionna Éric.

-Je suis désolé Jackounet mais tes abdos sont inexistants fit Anna tout en remontant le T-Shirt de Jack. Y'a arnaque sur la marchandise! Remboursez!»

Alors que Anna et Jack continuaient à se taquiner, Éric sentit une main sur son épaule . Il fit volte-face.

Son père était là.

Éric avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras . Mais il devait garder une attitude digne , il ne le fit donc pas.

Il était accompagbé de sa seconde femme la belle-mère d'Éric. Il avait mis du temps avant de l'apprécier cette inconnue qui prenait la place de sa mère dans la maison et dans le lit de son père. Mais il le savait Maintenant, il s'était trompé sur son compte. Jamais elle ne remplacera sa mère ,mais elle n'était pas le monstre invivable qu'il craignait . Elle était plutôt gentille et essayait de ne pas faire de distinction entre Éric et sa demi-sœur.

Son père approcha et lui tapota l'épaule .

«Ma parole,Eric tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois !

-N'exgère pas Papa on s'est vus pour la dernière fois il y'a une semaine.

-Si je n'ai plus le droit de taquiner mon grand garçon. Ça te dit qu'on s'éloigne de ces énergumènes-là pour discuter un peu au calme ,hein?»

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à trouver un banc tranquille loin de l'agitation . Toute la famille s'y assit.

Il y'avait bien évidement Éric que vous connaissez déjà. À sa droite son père s'était assis ,bien droit. Il s'appelait Charles Dallas. Comme Éric il était de grande taille mais avait une constitution bien plus fluette que celle de son fils. Il avait des yeux olive contrairement à son fils qui lui les avait marron clair. Il portait ,pour visiter son fils ,un de ses costards . Cela faisait bizarre à Eric qui était plus habitué à voir son père dans sa tenue de travail habituelle :une grande blouse de laboratoire avec des trous et des tâches dûs à des dxpériences scientifiques . Son père était le responsable d'un des très nombreux laboratoires de recherche. Lui ,il travaillait sur les lasers.

La belle-mère d'Éric était assise à droite de son mari et tenait la petite demi-sœur d'Éric sur ses genoux. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait pour laisser plus d'intimité aux deux hommes et chantonnait une comptine à l'adresse de la demi-sœur d'Éric qui triturait sa gourmette sur laquelle il était marquée "Caroline".

Eric se dit que de l'extérieur ils devaient sembler former une famille parfaite. Ce qu'ils étaient presque ,ils étaient heureux à un détail près :la mère d'Éric.

Éric repoussa la pensée de sa mère dans son esprit . Il se sentait un peu coupable mais il souhaitait profiter du moment partagé avec son père qui serait sans doute le dernier avant un bon moment.

«Alors fiston? Ça se passe bien l'initiation?

- Bine même si c'est fatigant.

- Ah . Mais bon toute sles initiations sont fatigantes. Tu as de bonnes chances d'être admis en tant qu'Audacieux avec les nouvelles procédures ?

- Oui je pense. Il s'agit d'un classement avec des épreuves .

- C'est dommage qu'ils nous ont récemment durci les modalités d'initiation dans toutes les factions. À mon époque les épreuves étaient beaucoup plus simples .

- Compence pas à radoter ,espèce de vieillard nostalgique.

- Roh tu es méchant. Sinon j'ai ... non nous avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer Lisa et moi .

-Quelle genre de nouvelle?»

Lise ,la belle-mère d'Éric s'avança et posa la main d'Éric sur son ventre. Il sentit quelque chose remuer . Il comprit.

« Vous...vous...vous...je vais avoir ...

-Un petit frère ,oui sourit Lisa amusée par la confusion inhabituelle d'É est en bonne santé mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut donner comme coups de pieds!

-Justement à ce propos. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider pour le nom et on voudrait que tu choississes.»

Éric réflèchit. Il était flatté que son père et sa belle-mère lui demandent de choisir le prénom du futur nouveau membre de la famille. En même temps c'était une sacrée responsabilité :si le bébé souffrait de son prénom plus tard ou le détesterait?

« Il est prévu pour quand?

-Eh bien j'en suis à deux mois et demi de grossesse donc tu as le temps ... Quand tu auras trouvé un joli nom tu nous envoies une lettre ,hein?

- D'ailleurs tu peux nous envoyer des lettres même pour autre chose ,hein .»le taquina son père.

Ils parlèrent de différentes choses du quotidien pendant le temps qu'il leur restait. Quelques heures plus tard des garde Audacieux leur signala qu'ils devaient partir et ils le firent non san. Avoir souhaité bonne chance à Éric pour la suite des épreuves.

•

Ce soir même Éric fit le bilan de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette incroyable journée. Il s'était fait tatouer . Un arbre Érudit avec un proverbe un peu arrangé pour l'occasion " Loin des yeux ne signifie pas loin du coeur". Il attachait beaucoup d'importance à sa famille et ils seront toujours importants à ses yeux.

Il avait (encore) eu Tob... non Pète-Sec dans les pattes. Eric n'aurait du dire pourquoi mais il ne le supportait pas viscéralement . Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ce garçon. Or l'ancien Érudit n'avait jamais aimé les mystères,les questions en suspens : il était du genre à résoudre les égoïsmes non pas par curiosté mais parce que le fait de ne pas comprendre quelque chose l'excédait au plus haut point. Et Tobias Eaton était un mystère aux yeux du brun. Son attitude continuellement en retrait était celle de quelqu'un ayant un grave secret à dissimuler . Et en plus ce Pète-Sec s'était fait tatouer le symbole de SON ancienne faction!

Il avait passé du temps avec sa famille dont il n'en avait jamais avant été eloigné plus que de quelques heures. Il avait vraiment apprécié ce moment . Il aurait aimé voir sa mère mais il se doutait bien que pour tout le monde il valait mieux qu'elle reste là où elle était.

Il allait avoir après Caroline un demi-frère. Cela ne le gênait pas que son père refasse sa vie avec Lise. Elle était sympa et il préférait de loin que son père aille de l'avant plutôt qu'il ne se morfonde. Il espérait juste que le malheur n'allait pas se répé ne pas y penser...

Cet après-midi ils avaient continué les combats . Demain il se battrait contre Pète-Sec . Il pourrait lui démolir la face.

Et ils avaient découvert le classement. Il était en bonne position. Seule Solène le gênait vraiment.

Sue des pensées de victoire Éric s'endormit.

•

Tobias n'arrivait pas à dormir . Il était soulagé :comme il s'y attendait Marcus n'était pas venu . Le contraire aurait été improbable mais il s'était attendu au pire. Savoir qu'il ne le verrait sans doute plus jamais (il faudrait que dans l'avenir il évite de travailler au gouvernement où il risquait de le croiser mais bon...)

Il avait observé les retrouvailles des familles de loin. Il avait vu Jack et Anna discuter ensemble avec leurs familles respectives qui semblaient les encourager. Il avait vu Solène se faire enguirlander par une famille ,très inquiète pour leur fille. Harold discutait paisiblement avec sa famille. Jean était resté seul ,l'air résigné. Tobias n'avait pas souhaité l'approcher ,il l'aurait sans doute gêné. Quant à Stella Tobias ne semblait pas comprendre son attitude. Contrairement aux autres elle ne s'était pas rendue au point de rendez-vous. Amar avait dû venir la chercher au bungalow. Quand il lui avait annoncé que sa famille souhaitait la voir ,elle avait une grimace un peu étrange mais s'était quand même deplacée jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec une démarche hésitante comme si elle hésitait entre avancer et reculer.

Eric,lui... Il a vaut assisté à la scène de loin. Voir ce garçon qui lui faisait des plaisanteries de très mauvais goût ,qui semblait l'avait détesté dès le premier regard ,rire tout naturellement avec ses proches ... Il s'était senti un peu confus ,bizarre ...

Les voir avec leur famille avait fait éprouver à Tobias un pincement au coeur. Il aurait aimé avoir une vraie famille..,

Mais pour l'instant il avait une préoccupation majeure : le classement.

Il énuméra à voix haute les rangs.

« Alors en premier il y'a Solène et Éric qui sont ex-aequo. Ensuite c'est Jean . Après c'est moi. En quatrième position c'est Stella. En cinquième il y'a Jack. Puis après c'est Anna . Et Harold termine dernier.»

Il se sentit un peu réconforté à l'énumération du calssemeb. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Il réussira sans doute la première phase :il vaut fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ses débuts.

Certes demain il allait se battre contre Éric invaincu jusque là mais il avait un bon pressentiment.

Il se rendormît paisiblement. Demain sera un autre jour...

•

Note: Pfiou c'était un sacré chapitre . Très dense avec beaucoup d'évènements . J'espère que vous l'avez aimé malgré sa longueur inhabituelle.J'espère avoir aussi plus de reviews pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne année (je suis un peu en retard mais bon.)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines je pense (je vous préviens il sera sans doute bien plus court que celui-ci ,le mois de janvier s'annonce horrible pour moi...)


	8. Le moment présent

Disclamair : Veronica Roth est la proprio. Moi je n'ai que mes OC.

•

Tobias se sentait nerveux. Très nerveux. Aujourd'hui son avenir se jouait. Aujourd'hui il devait combattre Éric. Il devait gagner à tout prix ce combat crucial pour son classement.

Depuis le début Tobias s'était beaucoup amélioré. Il avait décidé de s'entraîner un peu plus que les autres pour les rattraper .Pendant qu'ils sortaient (certains en profitaient pour boire de l'alcool aux bars de la ville profitant d'une liberté accrue) Il y'a quelques jours il avait découvert une salle desaffectee avec beaucoup de punching-balls. L'idéal aurait été d'avoir un partenaire pour mieux s'entraîner au corps-à-corps mais il se voyait mal le demander à quelqu'un.

C'etait grâce à ces heures d'effort qu'il avait pu battre Anna qui était bien plus forte que lui au combat s'il y'a trois jours.

Mais là il devait battre Éric. Éric qui retrait invaincu . Éric qui avait battu Solène la veille devenant ainsi le leader incontesté du classement. Éric dont la simple présence avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Comment pourrait-il le battre?

Tobias inspira,expira. Il devait y croire . Sans la motivation jamais il ne pourra gagner.

Il se leva . Contrairement à d'habitude il n'avait pas fait son jogging matinal. Il devait garder toutes ses forces pour le combat prévu l'après-midi.

Le brun aurait préféré que ce soit le matin :l'attente lui semblait être la pire des tortures...

•

La matinée passa en un battement de cils. Du moins c'était son impression. Il avait chaud ,le coeur battant rapidement comme un tocsin , les mains qui tremblent.

Il crevait de trouille. Que beau spectacle il devait donner.. Quelle belle démonstration de courage il montrait ...

Amar sembla se rendre compte de son était puisqu'il réussit à le prendre à part pour dire ces mots.

"Sans peur il n'y aurait pas de courage "(1) . Tobias ne laisse pas la crainte t'envahir parce que sinon autant déclarer forfait tout de suite. Sers-toi de la peur pour aiguiser tes sens non pour les émousser.»

Tobias aurait voulu pouvoir lui hurler de les remballer ses jolis mots et phrases toutes faites qu'il avait sans doute dû ressortir à des dizaines d'autres novices avant lui! Mais il ne le fit pas. Primièrement parce que se donner en spectacle comme ça aurait été inconvenant et très embarrassant. Et aussi parce qu'Amar le soutenait et gardait le silence sur son secret ,mettant ainsi sa vie en danger.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'asquiesçemebt et continua à se défouler sur le pauvre punching-ball innocent dans toute cette histoire . Il ne voulait ... non ne devait pas perdre!

•

Deux paires de yeux résolus se font face. Aucun d'eux ne eut perdre mais dans ce genre de jeu-là il y'a toujours un perdant même si le gagnant en sort dans un sale état.

Les spectateurs pensaient que ce serait vite expédié : Éric pensait que ce combat ne serait qu'une bagatelle ,qu'une formalité et qu'il en ressortirait vainqueur.

Mais ceci prend une proportion qu'il était loin très loin d'imaginer au départ. Tobia sne se contente plus d'esquiver les coups d'Eric ,il attaque et les lui rend.

Soudain Éric se tord la cheville. Cela sonne le glas de se défaite.

A la fin Éric se retrouve à genoux sans avoir très bien réalisé. C'était déjà fini? Cette demi-heure de combat lui avait semblé être si brève...

Il avait perdu. Tobias qui se tenait à côté de Stella était dans un sale état.

mais il avait gagné. Lui n'était plus qu'un perdant maintenant.

•

Eric serra les poings . Il fut secoué par des tremblements lancinants le faisant tanguer sur ses pieds. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas perdre la face.

Jamais il n'avait réellement envisagé de perdre . Surtout contre Tobias qui contrairement à d'autres avait une défaite à son actif.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être second ,lui qui a toujours été premier en tout. Premier enfant de la famille , premier de la classe,premier à avoir vu l'était de sa mère , premier à perdre sa virginité dans une relation sans lendemain et sans amour avec une fille beaucoup plus âgée que lui,premier à manger ,premier dans le classembt.

Mais ceci ne pouvait plus durer.

Maintenant il le sentait,il le savait , il allait dégringoler du classement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule .

Aguerri par l'entraînement intensif au combat fispensé par les Altruistes Eruc se retourna plus vite que son ombre et saisit le poignet . Qui appartenait à Tobias.

Oh mon Dieu...

Serait-ce de la pitié ce sentiment qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Tobias si impénétrable habituellement ?

Non!

Il n'en voulait pas de sa pitié

Jamais!

Il devait être celui qui inspirerait la crainte le respect et l'admiration chez les autres! Pas le perdant dont on avait pitié!

Il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de sa victoire celui-là?

Eeic malgré sa (très)mauvaise foi reconnaissait qu'il avait perdu ce combat à cause de tout un ensemble de facteurs. Il avait été trop sûr de lui et. Mais Tobias avait mérité sa victoire ;il avait gagné ce combat à la loyale (et d'ailleurs même s'il avait triché ,ce n'aurait rien changé.)

Mais avait-il besoins de retourner auprès de lui , de se pavaner autour de lui comme un paon?

«Laisse-moi tranquille Tobias.»

Tobias. Ni Pète-Sec ni Puceua Éternel. Tobias. Juste Tobias.

Éric n'avait plus l'énergie de rire à ses dépens.

Tobias regarda son adversaire. Il avait gagné. Alors que tout semblait contre lui. Il avait gagné. Même si sa victoire ne tenait qu'à un seul fil si mince.

Il aurait voulu ... Il ne savait pas. Féliciter Éric pour sa résistance acharnée.

Il scruta le visage d'Eric. Là près de la mâchoire ,là où l'impact avec son poing avait eu lieu ,un bleu était en train de se former. Juste à côté de ses lèvres gercées.

Éric se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Pourquoi l'autre regardait fixement son visage comme ça? Comme c'était étrange!

«La vue te plaît peut-être ?» le railla-t-il en ricanant pour dissimuler son malaise.

Tobias ne répondit rien. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège vicieux en train de se refermer.

Le monde lui semblait limité au visage d'Eric.

« Tu sais , ce n'est pas comme au musée - mais d'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'est un musée ? continua Eric instinctivement s'amusant du trouble de Tobias. Peut-être était-ce une occasions de vengeance.

- Bien sur que je sais ce que c'est qu 'un musée . rétorqua Tobias ne voyant absolument ou Éric voulait en venir.

-Bien tu visualises la pancarte "Ne touchez les œuvres exposées qu'avec les yeux"?

L'ex-Altruiste hocha la tête .

- Eh bien ici fit Éric en montrant du doigt son visage avec un beau sourire cruel ,ce n'est pas une œuvre d'art . Tu peux toucher avec les doigts.»

Joignant le geste à la parole ,il délia les doigts de la main gauche de Tobias toujours retenue captive par Éric depuis le début de la confrontation et les guida jusque sur sa mâchoire . Ensuite il les délivrez et attendit...

Pendant un laps de temps qui leur parut durer une eternité ,les doigts de stoniaTobias sne bougèrent pas . Après ce délai d'attente durant lequel aucun des deux protagonistes ne bougeait les doigts de Tobias dessinèrent le contour de la mâchoire e d'Eric . Puis ils dessinèrent le contour des lèvres...

Eric se sentit un peu dépasse. Dans sa tête Tobias était cense abandonner ,enlever ses doigts . Les choses prenaient une proportion hors normes qu'il n'avait vraiment pas prévue au départ. Il y avait une inconnue dans es calculs qui avait faussé toute l'équation de ce moment.

Tobias n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en terra incognita et il n'était guidé que par son instinct .

Une fois que Tobias eut parcouru le visage d'Eric avec ses doigts d'est en ouest plusieurs fois ,il retira ses doigts.

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent figés. Il avait conscience que leur relation jusque là composée de railleries de la part d'Eric et d'indifférence venant plus de Tobias était en train de muter.

Ce qui se passa ensuite dépassa leur entendement.

Jamais Éric n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il embrasserait Tobias .

Jamais Tobias n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il embrasserait Éric.

Mais pour l'instant ils ne pensaient pas à l'après ,aux conséquences inévitables qui leur tomberaient dessus.

Mais maintenant ils vivaient juste à fond le moment présent .

Pour l'instant leurs lèvres se touchaient juste. Aucun ne desserait la mâchoire .

Soudain Éric capitula. Il descella ses lèvres . Tobias toujours guidé par l'instinct et par ses quelques précédentes expériences de baiser avec quelques filles accepta l'invitation.

Tobias profitait des sensations. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser et il savait que ce n'était pas le premier d'Eric -il les avaient entendu lui et Jack tard dans la nuit ,parler de leurs quelques expériences de baiser-.

Mais c'était mille fois plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant.

Soudain Eric qui jusque là participait activement au baiser mordit violemment la langue de Tobias qui battit en retraite précipitamment .

Tobias ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait . Il y'a à peine trente secondes il était en train d'embrasser Éric (ou était-ce ce dernier qui l'embrassait plutôt?)

«Dégage !» lui ordonna l'ancien Érudit d'un ton ne souffrant d'aucune contestation.

Tobias obtempéra. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Le reste de la journée se passa comme s'il était dans un rêve mais juste en tant que simple spectateur passif des evénements. Il se sentait tellement détaché de tout ce qui se passait sous ces yeux!

Il mangea et se coucha comme un automate bien réglé.

Au moment où il allait se rocqueviller sous ses draps il songea que si quelqu'un la veille au soir lui avait dit qu'il gagnerait son combat et embrasserait son adversaire ,il aurait ri au nez de cette personne.

(1) Citation piquée à Christopher Paolini


	9. Classement funeste

Veronica Roth est la propriétaire-reuh. Moi je ne suis que celle qui se tape l'incruste-euh avec ses OCs.

Tobias se leva . Au-dessus ,autour ,en-dessous, à côté de lui il n'y avait quasiment que du noir constellé de rares tâches blanches ou colorées.

Tous les autres autour de lui étaient déjà levés. Pendant qu'il était encore dans les bras du sommeil ,il rentra dans Éric sans faire exprès. Alors qu'il s'attendait plus à ce qur l'ancien Érudit lui lance une pique du genre "Alors on n'est plus capable de marcher et de regarder où on met les pieds en même temps?"ou à un simple regard noir ,le brun fit comme s'il n'existait pas.

Ça c'était nouveau. Jamais Éric n'avait éte indifférent à sa présence. Au contraire il faisait toujours tout pour attirer l' attention comprit Tobias :il lui volait des vêtements alors qu'il prenait son bain,il se moquait de lui...

Le ... baiser qu'ils avaient échangé hier soir semblait l'avoir affecté. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt la victoire?

Tobias ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou pleurer de la situation.D'un côté sans Éric il avait la paix. D'un autre côté il se sentait un peu désemparé à l'idée qu'Eric fasse désormais comme s'il n'existait plus . Et il devait l'admettre il avait aimé leur baiser .

A la table du petit-déjeuner il haussa les épaules. Tout ce qui importait c'était de survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'inititiation pour être enfin libre. Ensuite il aviserait après en supposant qu'il survive jusque là.

«Tout va bien Tobias ? Tu stresses pour les résultats toi aussi? s'enquit Stella.

-Non. Fit l'ex-Altruiste.

-Tu devrais manger plus s'inquieta-t-elle. Tu n'as rien pris ce matin.

Tobias dévisagea Stella . En face d'elle sur son assiette ,un monceau de tartines avec de la confiture trônait.

-Et toi ,tu devrais moins manger espèce de grosse vache lança sardoniquement Jack. La grosse vache et le Pète-Sec. Vous formez un sacré duo ,je dois dire.

-Imagine un peu la tête des enfants lança Anna cruelle.

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers Eric. Normalement celui-ci participait joyeusement avec eux dans ce petit jeu de critiques péchantes et injustifiées des autres.

-Je n'ai pas très faim marmonna ce dernier.

- Oh si c'est la grosse vache et sa montagne de tartines qui t'ont coupé l'appêtit ça peut se comprendre.» tacla Jack

Tobias regarda Stella. En apparence elle demeurait calme et mangeait ses tartines d'une main avec nonchalance. Mais lui voyait que son autre poing ,sous la table hors du champ de vision des autres ,était crispé. Visiblement elle se retenait pour ne pas se battre avec les aiutres. Tobias avait entendu des rumeurs sur le fait que les novices Audacieux se battant en dehors des combats réglementaires risquaient d'être bannis. Autant ça l'arrangeait si le trio d'enquiquineurs attrait autant il n'avait pas envie que Stella la seule personne avec qui il pouvait discuter un peu soit exclue.

«Calme-toi lui murmura-t-il. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Oh que c'est mignon. Pète-Sec est en train de soutenir la grosse vache qui lui sert de petite amie. Hé fais gaffe à ne pas être écrasée sous son poids quand vous baiserez ! s'esclaffa Anna.

-Tu m fatigues la coupa Solène qui habituellement ne disait rien.

-T'as dit quelque chose blondasse ?réagit Jack toujours prompt à défendre et soutenir Anna.

-J'ai dit que vous me fatiguiez et je rajouterai que maintenant à cause de vous et de vos bêtises j'ai mal à la tête. rétorqua la "blondasse."

- Decidemment chez les Fraternels t'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

-On pourrait dire exactement la même chose des Sincères répondit Harrold du tac-au-tac se sentant vexé par la remarque sur son ancienne faction.

- Ah ouais ?fit Jack en se levant et en faisant craquer ses jointures . Nous verrons cela...

-A ta place je resterai sagement assis à ma place fit Jean. Enfin si tu veux te faire exclure continue bien sûr. Tu es le bienvenu.Ça nous ferait plus de place.»

Apres cette phrase les novices se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Personne ne voulait se faire exclure pour de telles broutilles après tout.

Quand Amar vint les chercher il s'étonna de cette atmosphère silencieuse qui lui paraissait incongrue et les conduisit jusqu'à la salle habituelle.

« Très bien . Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui c'est la fin de la première étape.» commença l'intruscteur.

Super entrée en matière pensa Éric ironiquement . Il regarda les autres à la derobée. Qui restera? Qui partira? Qui restera pour échouer aux prochaines étapes ? Qui sera encore là à la fin? (Lui . Enfin c'était du moins ce qu'il espérait.)

« Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps . Voici le classement fit-il en enlevant un voile dissimulant jusqu'ici un tableau.

Ils s'approchèrent du tableau ,méfiants et craintifs pour la plupart . Certains se rongeaient les ongles anxieux. Des chiffres allaient déterminer leur vie.

Sur le tableau il était marqué "Les deux derniers sont éliminés".

1 Solène (C'était logique pensa Tobias . Elle avait gagné tous ses combats.)

2 ex-æquo Tobias Stella

3 Eric (Ce denier grimaça quand il se rendit compte que Pète-Sec sans doute à cause de sa dernière victoire était passé devant lui...)

4 Anna

5 Jean

Élimines : Harrold , Jack.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que tout le monde avait bien pris connaissance du tableau Amar s'avança.

«Harrold,Jack . Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter les lieux...

- Non rétorqua Jack

(Pendant ce temps Harrold sanglotait bien qu'il savait qu'il allait être éliminé. Il n'avait fait que perdre et aurait mieux fait de rester chez les Fraternels. Il allait devenir sans-faction ce qui à ses yeux était synonyme de mort lente et douloureuse ,de famine ,de maladies.)

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Juste un peu de répit s'il vois plaît. Encore un peu de temps,un sursis avant l'enfer.

- Jack soupira Amar.

-Non je ne veux pas partir.

- Gardez-moi geigna Harrold. Je ferais les tâches ménagères ,la cuisine ,le ménage ,je nettoierais vos sanitaires. Je suis prêt à tout faire ,même le pire ,mais par pitié ne me bannissez pas...

Il se tourna vers Jean qui était la personne dont il était le plus proche,ici.

-Jean dis quelque chose . Je t'en supplie.

- On ne peut vraiment pas le garder? demanda ce dernier à Amar.

-Non répondit abruptement Amar (Tous les ans c'était le moment le plus atroce de son quotidien . Il aurait aimé ne pas dire aux gens qu'ils étaient condamnés à une mort certaine ou à une vie de misère. Mais dans tout concours il y'a malheureusement toujours des perdants.) Partez s'il vous plaît . Ce serait contre la loi de vous garder.

(Ne me rendez pas les choses encore plus difficiles ,plus insurmontables avait-il envie de leur crier ,égoïstement .

(C'et franchement ironique de sa part de parler du respect de la législature. pensa Tobias . Il n' a pas révélé ma vraie nature aux aurorités alors qu'il le devrait .)

Le ton d'Amar ressemblait étrangement à celui de quelqu'un suppliant.

Harrold ne renocnça pas en voyant que Jean ne ferait rien de plus . Il se tourna vers Stella et Solène.

- Vous deux... Vous n'avez pas pitié de moi qui était dans votre ancienne faction? Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps . Intercédez pour moi. Pitié...

- Les seules fois où tu m'as parlé à l'époque rétorqua sèchement Stella était pour m'insulter . Et maintenant tu veux mon aide ? Tu peux toujours courir.

Tobias regarda la brune aux cheveux coupés courts avec surprise. Ce ton rogue et méprisant lui semblait décalé par rapport à la personnalité toujours enjouée (parfois même ce n'était fatigant ) de la propriétaire .

-Solène?

La blonde eut pour seule réaction de détourner la tête pour feignes de ne pas le voir.

- Anna ? Éric ? demanda Harrold s'accrochant à un dernier espoir surréaliste.

-Ne me demande pas ça à moi imbécile ! Cracha Anna qui regardait alternativent désespérée Jack et Amar.

- Tu ne tireras rien de moi.» le devança Etic qui en avait ras-le-bol de ce geignard. (Qu'on l'évacue par pitié pour qu'enfin il se taise ! pensa-t-il.)

Aprs la déclaration d'Eric le silence se fit dans la salle mais il fut vite brisé par Jack.

«Er pourquoi moi je devrais partir? J'ai quand même remporté une victoire tout comme Jean qui lui pourtant est sélectionné.

- C'et vrai dit Anna qui sentait comme un regain d'espoir en elle. Il ne peut partir ,vous êtes trompés dans votre classement ,peut-être avez-vous interverti les places de Jean et de Jack. Après tout rit-elle nerveusement . Jack... Jean . Ça commence par la même lettre . Vous étiez fatigué quand vous avez fait les calculs finaux et cruciaux donc vous vous êtes trompés. Jean va rester ert tout rentrera dans l'ordre!

-Anna répondit doucment Amar comme s'il craignait de contrarier un fauve dangereux n'attendant qu'une occasion ,un prétexte pour bondir et lui lacérer la gorge. Je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Oui mais Jean est sélectionné persista Jack.

-Parce qu'il a eu quelques points de plus lui expliqua Amar qui ne jugeait pas utile de lui révéler que vraiment ça s'était joué à pas franchement pas grand'chose. À quatre points près Jack et Anna auraient été réunis.

Le sus-mentionné se fit tout petit . Anna le fusillait du regard. Comment osait-il ce misérable prendre la place qui revenait de droit à Jack ? se disait-elle furieuse. Elle se vengerait.

- Répondez Amar ! hurla Jack. J'ai tout quitté , tout avandonné ,tout plaqué , tout laiSé derrière moi pour réaliser un rêve de gamin : devenir gardien de la barrière . Je ne demandais même pas la première place au classement final . La dernière m'aurait amplement convenu . Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ME REJETEZ-VOUS COMME SI J'ÉTAIS UN MALPROPRE? Pourquoi?»

Il prit un couteau trainant par terre et fonça sur le plus âgé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisiataiait d'ailleurs . Pour le prendre en otage? Pour le tuer cet homme qui avait brisé pitétoné anéanti ses sacrifices ,ses rêves ,sa dignité ,son futur?

Mais Amar ferait les Initiations depuis des années . Il était habitué à se battre et à gérer toutes sortes de situation à l'annonce des résultats.

Jack n'´eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se trouvait à terre , désarmé , et que la façon dont Amar lui tordait les bras pour éviter qu'il ne réitère un geste malheureux était vraiment super douloureuse.

Des gardes Audacieux attirés par tout le raffut qui provenait de la salle évacuèrent les deux. Perdants malgré de vives protestations de la part d'Anna qui s'accrochait au bras de Jack comme si c'était une bouée et qui refusait de le laisser partir ,vivre une vie de sans-faction,mourir en criant hystériquement sinon avait pas le droit de le lui enlever ,qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours , que non c'était trop injuste...

Elle fut assomée par un coup de poing judicieusement placé par un garde lassé de toute cette débauche de cris et de pleurs.

Bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas à cause de ses moqueries répétées à son égard , Tobias ressentir comme un pointe de pitié envers elle : il avait eu peu ou prou la même récitions quand on lui avait annocé la mort de sa mère alors qu'il était au collège(il s'était jeté sur le porte-parole et il l'aurait bien rpué de coups tout en lui beuglant at que non elle n'était pas morte ,qu'elle allait revenir mais quelqu'un s'était interposé entre eux juste à temps.)

Les deux exclus furent évacués. Harrold pleurait toujours. Jack lui aussi avait les yeux qui brillaient ,pleins de larmes contenues ,refoulées à cause d'un reste de fierté qui faisait barrage. Mais il essayait de se battre ontre son inéluctable et funeste destin , il mordait tentait de griffer d'atteindre les gardes bien plus expérimentés que lui. En vain.

Une foisqu'ils furent partis hors du champ de vision et des oreilles des autres ,la calme revint.

Mar se releva .

«Vous avez la journée de libre déclara-t-il d'une voix étouffée . Rendez-vous ici à 8h00 por les explications de la second e étape. Maintenant partez. Tous .»

Aucun ne fit l'affront de se réjouir de commencer plus tard. C'aurait été blasphématoire .

Tobias s'attarda pour sortir un peu après les autres .

«Toi aussi pars Tobais s'il te plaît . Je ne me sens pas de t'aider. Mais toi tu viens à sept heures demain pour qu'on puisse parler librement »Il asquiesça et sortit,laissant son mentor seul...

•

Désolée pour le délai d'attente? Vous me laisserez bien une petite review quand même?


	10. S'il n'était pas aussi effrayé

Donc voici le chapitre 10. D=V.R

Tobias se réveilla. Aujourd'hui c'était le début de la Deuxième Étape . Il se sentait vaguement reconnaissant d'avoir pu arriver à ce stade . Surtout qu'au début c'était loooiiiinn d'être gagné. Mais il devait réussir. Sinon tout le chemin parcouru jusqu'ici n'aurait servi qu'à retarder l'échéance.

Il avait rêvé cette nuit. De sa mère . De Marcus. Mais aussi de Jack hurlant comme un démon ,débattant avec l'énergie du désespéré qui savait qu'il était condamné. Et d'Harold pleurant,geignant,gémissant,sanglotant,suppliant,criant,expliquant,démontrant hurlant,disant que non il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas comme ça.

Il battit des paupières. C'était triste pour eux bien évidemment mais c'était la dure loi de la sélection ici. Et il ferait tout pour rester en lice jusqu'à la fin.

«Bien dormi?»

C'etait Stella qui venait de lui poser la question d'un ton jovial.

«Oui et toi? Demanda-t-il plus par politesse machinale que par réel intérêt .

-Oui j'ai très bien dormi moi aussi. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu parvenir à la deuxième étape!»

Tobias se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ceci. Il était content d'avoir gagné mais quelque part il était amer. Il savait que ce matin n'était qu'un instant de calme trompeur avant une tempête dévastatrice. En plus Stella était bien gentille mais il devait se debarasser d'elle car il avait rendez-vous avec Amar. Alors qu'il la fixait de demandant comment il allait la faire dégager ,quelqu'un là-haut sembla (une fois n'est pas coutume) l'entendre. En effet Stella annonça qu'elle retounait au bungalow qu'ils avaient quitté en arguant qu'elle retournait profiter de la chaleur de son lit.

Une fois loin d'elle le novice (plus pour très longtemps du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait.) se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il mangerait plus tard,là il n'avait pas le temps ,il devait se grouiller car il était un peu à la bourre et il ne souhaitait pas aggraver son retard.

Il poussa la porte de la salle et fut acceuilli par un grand sourire de la part d'Amar.

«Ah Tobias? Comment vas-tu?

Mal avait-il envie de répondre. Mais il répondit quand même par:

-Bien.

-Tant mieux. Je dois t'informer d'un truc par rapport à la deuxième épreuve...

Le garçon aux yeux bleus se tendit. L'air qu'arborait Amar n'augurait rien du bon.

- Cette épreuve ,reprit Amar , cette épreuve donc a été conçue pour mesurer le courage des aspirants Audacieux . Les natifs et les transferts ont les mêmes chances de réussite.

- Mais comment peut-on mesurer le courage? demanda Tobias en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je peux te retourner la question ;comment peux-t-on mesurer l'altruisme? On peut voir vos qualités en vous confrontant à une situation bien particulière.

- Je ne comprends pas.

-Crois-moi tu comprendras bien assez tôt,je pense. Mais cette épreuve n'a pas pour seul objectif de mesurer votre courage. Elle est aussi faite pour repérer des Divergents ayant réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. C'est pourquoi je vais te donner un conseil: quand tu trouveras la solution quoi qu'il puisse arriver et je dis bien quoi qu'il puisse arriver tu laisses écouler un peu de temps avant de la mettre en oeuvre. C'est une épreuve très dure psychologiquement mais quoi qu'il arrive ne fais pas un trop bon score. Prends ton temps. Trop bien réussir serait très suspect.

- D'accord. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Ii vaudrait mieux pour nous en effet. Sors de la piece ; je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse de favoritisme . Je te rappelle que le rendez-vous est ici à 8h00.

- A tout à l'heure monsieur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Amar tu sais ? Mais à tout à l'heure Tobias. Et bon courage à toi!»

Le plus jeune sortit. Une fois seul Amar soupira de lassitude.

«J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Maintenant son destin est entre ses mains et ...celles de la Chance. Mais j'aurai essayé au moins.»

•

Eric se leva. Aujourd'hui deuxième étape. Il allait tout faire pour être premier cette fois-ci.

Il essaya d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait ressembler cette deuxième épreuve. Traditionnellement dans le rite d'initiation d'une faction il y'avait toujours un moment où les chefs essayaient de voir si les candidats présentaient la qualité-phare de la faction c'est à dire le courage/la sociabilité/altruisme/sincérité/intelligence. On pouvait mesurer l'intelligene avec des batteries de tests,notamment ceux de comment pouvait-on mesurer le courage?

L'ex-erudit avait essayé d'avoir la réponse à cette question. Il avait interrogé d'anciens transferts audacieux . Mais ceux-ci étaient restés muets comme des tombes. Une règle communément admise par l'ensemble des habitants de Chicago stipulait qu'un transfert ne devait pas révéler des informations de nature sensible sur son ancienne faction en sa possession. Et tout le monde respectait tacitement cette règle bien qu'elle ne soit en réalité écrite nulle part.

Il n'avait donc aucune idée . L'adolescent supposait que pour perdurer le courage on devrait les confronter à des situations dangereuses. Mais ces situations ne devaient pas être trop dangereuses sinon les candidats risqueraient d'y laisser la vie. Or les factions avaient besoin de sang neuf donc dans la mesure du possible elle devait éviter d'imposer des épreuves trop dangereuses.

Cette réflexion n'avançait pas davantage Éric qui après des minutes de cogitation interieure n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à ce mystère. Plutôt que de continuer à se creuser la tête il décida d'aller petit-déjeuner pour prendre des forces. De toute manière il aurait la réponse bien assez tôt.

Une fois assis devant un bol de céréales qu'il touillait avec avec application, il se mit à repenser à sa famille toujours dans le quartier Érudit. Ils devaient se faire beaucoup de souci pour lui. Normalement les communications entre factions étaient restreintes au minimum vital mais il devait y'avoir moyen de faire passer des lettres pour les rassurer sur son état.

De plus il devait réfléchir à un prénom pour le futur nouveau membre de la famille. Quel prénom choisir?

Le choix d'un prénom obéissait à des règles strictes sujettes à variation selon les factions et les familles. Chez les Érudits la coutume était de prendre des prénoms ayant été portés par des rois,reines ou scientifiques ayant marqués leur temps. Par exemple son prénom à lui ,Éric avait été choisi par son père parce qu'il avait été porté par de nombreux rois venant des anciens pays nordiques plus à l'ouest.

Donc un prénom masculin de scientifique ou de roi célèbre. Le champ de possibilité était vaste . Quels autres critères pourrait-il rajouter?

Ah oui il devait prendre en compte les jeux de mots malheureux sur les initiales. Donc il ne devait pas prendre de prénom commençant par P. Et il devrait éviter aussi des prénoms commençant par D ,la répétions d'une même lettre était énervante selon lui.

Il regarda la porte de la cafétéria que venait de s'ouvrir le coupant court à ses pensées. Tobias entra ,se servit au Self ,puis en voyant avec un air dépité inscrit sur le visage que les autres tables étaient bondées ,s'affala avec la grâce d'un hippopotame sur la chaise en face de lui. Il entama son bol de céréales.

Tobias qui jusque là gardait obstinément ses yeux céruléens fixés sur son bol de céréale les releva soudain. Éric qui n'avait jusque alors jamais eu l'occasion de les admirer fut surpris par leur éclat et leur beauté.

Jamais il ne s'était heurté contre le regard de Tobias jusque là : il ne prêtait habituellement jamais attention au physique des gens. Il avait eu quelques choses pour approcher Tobias mais il ne s'était jamais focalisé sur ses yeux.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Les yeux restèrent face à face pendant un moment.

Cet instant fut rompu par l'arrivée tointurante de Stella qui salua hâtivement Éric d'un simple signe de tête et prit place sur la chaise à la droite de Tobias.

L'atmosphère était alors étouffante et celle-ci sembla vite s'en rendre compte.

« Bah qu'est-ce-que tu as,Tobias? s'enquit-elle candidement en se tournant vers son voisin de droite. Vous ne vous parlez pas?s'adressa-t-elle à Eric cette fois.

- Pourquoi devrais-je gaspiller de la salive pour des personnes comme vous? lui répondit narquoisement Eric.

-Je te demande pardon? fit Tobias en crispant ses poings. Decidément Eric l'agaçait. Pas un mot,rien par rapport à ce qui c'était passé hier et là maintenant il lui fasait l'affront de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu as déjà gaspillé ta salive pour nous .rajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur faisant référence au baiser.

Il avait touché un point sensible; Eric semblait gêné ce qui était assez rare pour lui. Apparammment il avait compris le sous-entendu. D'ailleurs c'etait lui ou les gerçures sur les levres claires de Tobias étaient plus grandes et plus profondes que d'habitude?

Stella fronça les sourcils. Un Eric gêné était chose rare, elle avait pu s'en rendre vompte en l'ayant côtoyé ces denières semaines. Pourquoi ce changement soudain de comportement? Quelque chose clochait mais elle serait bien en peine de dire quoi exactement.

- Rien à dire? fut Tobias dans une volonté d'enfonce encore un peu plus le clou.

Eric ouvrit la bouche-sans doute pour sortir une de ces répliques cinglantes et sanglantes dont il en avait le secret- mais il fut -encore une fois- interrompu par l'arrivée de Solène qui posa brutalement son plateau à côté d'eux. Il referma alors sa bouche .

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence.

•

Sans qu'aucune parole ne fut échangée,les transferts se constituerent en un groupe malgré leurs dissensions et marchèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à la salle.

Là ils y retrouvèrent les natifs légèrement plus nombreux qu'eux avec une femme aux cheveux roses qui semblait être leur instructrice. Amar les attendait.

« Bien asseyez-vous .demanda-t-il.

Les élèves s'executèrent.

- Si vous etes ici c'est que vous avez réussi la premiere étape. Ne restez pas trop sur vos lauriers ce n'etait que de la petite bière comparé à ce qui vous attend.

De là oú il était Tobais pouvait voir les poings d'Anna blancs à force d'être crispés.

- Mais je vais laisser à ma collègue le plaisir de vous expliquer le principe de l'épreuve.

- Merci Amar. Cette étape 2 vise à voir si vous avez ce que nous recherchons c'est à dire le courage. Cette épreuve a pour but de nous permettre d'évaluer votre niveau de courage. Ici pas de pleurnichards, pas de couards, pas de lâches pour faire tache. On vous virera dehors chez les sans-factions s'il s'avère que vous êtes de ce genre. Je tiens à signaler que vous êtes tous egaux devant cette épreuve . Peu importe votre faction d'origine vous êtes tous égaux et vous devez tous montrer que vous avez des tripes. Pigé?

L'assemblée hocha la tête se demanda ce qui l'attendait demain.

- Pour les détails pratiques reprit Amar. Vous allez passer cette épreuve individuellement dans un ordre de passage précis inscrit sur le tableau. Vous vous présentez à l'heure indiquée en salle PEAR. Soyez ponctuels : si vous n'êtes pas présents vous êtes éliminés. Des qustions?»

Personne n'osa en poser. L'exposé était tres clair après tout. La seule partie qu'ils n'avaient compris c'était en quoi consistait exactement l'épreuve. Mais les instructeurs avaient eu recours tout le long de leur exposé à des précautions oratoires pour masquer la nature exacte de l'épreuve, ils ne risquaient donc pas de donner la réponse à cette question.

Tobias regarda l'affiche. Il passait aujourd'hui à 14h juste après le déjeuner et Eric.

•

Suelques heures plus tard Tobias se présente devant la salle fatidique. Il s'approche de la porte et y colle son oreille pour voir s'il peut entendre suelque chose pour qu'il sache au moins à quoi s'attendre. Il n'entend rien à part les bips réguliers de la machine. Bip. Bip. Bip. Et les bruits d'un stylo en train d'être utilisé. Scratch. Scratch.

Cela l'inquiète car Eric n'est pas du genre à rester silencieux. Pendnat l'effort il renâcle,grogne,râle bref est tout le contraire de Tobias toujours muet. Ce silence est inquietant.

Il prie pour que ce soit Amar qui surveille mais il n'a pas trop d'espoir. Il n'en a aucun. Inspire. Expire.

«Tobias? C'est à toi.»

Il entre . Pas de traces d'Eric nulle part. Il a déjà dû sortir. Il aurait aimé le voir non pas pour lui parler (il préferait ne pas se rappeler comment leur dernière discussion s'etait terminé) mais pour avoir une preuve tangible que l'on pouvait survivre à cette mysterieuse deuxieme epreuve si dangereuse pour lui en tant que Divergent.

Ce fut Amar qui l'acceuillit et lui fit signe de s'installer dans une chaise.

«Normalement ce n'etait pas censé être moi aujourd'hui. Ma collegue est malade et elle reviendra demain.»

Tous deux savaient très bien ce qu'Amar avait sous-entendu. Tobias se sentit heureux d'avoir un peu de répit.

Le mentor lui brancha des électodes sur la tete et les relia à un ordinateur. Il avait les mains moites alors qu'il triturait les appareils. Tobias fronça les sourcils quand il le vit les brancher sur un ordinateur. Cela voulait dire qu'il serait en mesure de voir ?

Une fois ces réglages terminés Amar se tourna vers lui.

« Dans cet exercice le plus important c'est la respiration. Tant que ta respiration ne s'est pas apaisée ,calmée tu ne pourras jamais reussir cet exercice et sortir de là. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver tu dois te concentrer sur ta respiration,OK?

-Que se passera-t-il?

-Je ne peux pas te dire. Pour chaque personne les réjouissances sont différentes. Je vais t'injecter ce produit à trois dit Amar en brandissant une seringue. Un!

Tobias adressa une priere à quelqu'un quel qu'il soit pour s'en sortir .

-Deux!

Son coeur accelera le rythme. Qu'est-ce-qui allait se passer?

-Trois!

Schlang! Si seulement...

Ses paupieres se refermèrent.

•

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Il était haut. Tres haut. Trop haut.

Les rues étaient petites,elles lui semblaient être juste de l'épaisseur de son avant-bras. Des lumières de feux de circulation clignotaient et attiraient son oeil,donc l'obligeaient à scruter cet effroyable vide. Il ne voyait personne, n'entendait rein.

Ses jambes tremblaient.

Il essaya de regarder.

Le vent soufflait,hurlait,menaçant de le faire basculer par-dessus bord. Il ancra encore plus fermement ses pieds dans le sol mais il se sentit tanguer ,tanguer comme un bateau sur le point de sombrer dans l'eau.

Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil en contrebas. D'ici il pouvait voir toute la ville dans son entiereté - Chicago ou la Ville de Vents .

D'ici il pourrait dominer le monde s'il n'etait pas aussi effrayé. Le brun avait une étrange sensation de déjà-vu.

Ses jambes tremblaient encore plus. Il s'affala sur le sol. Il tenta bien de se relever mais il tremblait trop pour pouvoir réussir.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Bouger signifiait se rapprocher du vide et de la mort. Aussi précaire qu'eiat sa position elle était pour l'instant la meilleure option qui s'offrait à lui.

Il repensa à la fois où Marcus l'avait suspendu par la cheville au-dessus du vide. Peut-être etait-ce le même immeuble? Le vide semblait l'appeler ,l'inciter à venir,à ne faire plus qu'un avec l'asphalte en s'écrasant.

A la pensée que Marcus était peut-être derrière lui son coeur qui battait déjà bien plus vite que d'habitude accélera encore comme s'il en avait besoin.

Coeur... Bam Bam. Bam. Battements. Quelque chose lui échappait . Il reflechit tout en essayant desesperement de ne pas tomber.

Oui! Amar! Se calmer.

Mais pouvait-il se calmer alors qu'il était juste au-dessus d'un gouffre beant prêt à ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui pauvre Divergent et qu'il voyait le vide?

Minute. S'il fermait ses yeux peut-être que ...

Il entendit son coeur ralentir. Encore un peu plus lentement.

Quand il les rouvrit il ne voyait plus rien. Contrairement à la premiere scène.

Il se retrouva autre part. Mais où?

«Ah Tobias?»

NdA: Desolée pour le retard. Mais ce mois côté IRL a été pour le moins agité. Ce n'est pas une excuse certes mais pardon quand même..

Vous me laisserez un commentaire quand même? *yeux de chiot battu*.


	11. Ce fieffé colibri affolé

01000100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100111 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 00111101 01010010 01101111 01110100 01101000

En langage binaire .Veut dire Divergente= Roth

Tobias sursauta à la voix mais se détendit ;c'était celle familière d'Amar avec sa façon si particulière d'accentuer les a. Il était en sécurité du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être.

Le plus âgé lui montra un chronomètre. Dessus il était marqué "1" 47" en chiffres verts criard.

Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'était son temps passé dans cette vision? Cauchemar? Phobie? Présage? Il ne savait comment nommer comment definir ce qu'il venait de vivre.

1 minute et 47 secondes. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'etait médiocre, extraordinaire ou bien juste dans la moyenne. Le brun se redressa (il n'avait pas realise jusqu'ici à quel point il était affalé sur ce siège très confortable qui lui rappelait celui du dentiste où il allait une fois par an.) et attendit le verdict d'Amar.

«C'est... un très bon temps fit Amar d'une voix basse. Peit-être même un peu trop bon.

-Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être trop bon? demanda Tobias étonné. J'ai eu l'impression que cela durait des heures!

- Le serum affecte ta perception du temps expliqua Amar . C'est pour ça que tu as eu l'impression que cela durait des heures alors qu'en realité tout ceci était très rapide. Mais un trop bon score est suspect. La particularité des ... Divergents (il marqua une pause avant de dire le mot fatidique comme si dire celui-ci lui écorcherait les lèvres.) c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas être trompés par des sérums ou du moins beaucoup moins longtemps que les autres.

- Dans ce cas si la Divergence c'est tout simplement une immunité contre les sérums pourquoi suis-je pourchassé? Sont-ils jaloux?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi le gouvernement pourchasse avec autant d'acharnement les Divergents bien que j'ai quelques hypothèses là-dessus . Tout ce que je sais est que tu devrais ... non tu dois éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur toi si tu ne veux pas un jour ne pas te réveiller à cause d'une balle dans le crâne. donc essaye de pourrir ton score. Passe plus de temps avant de changer de peur par exemple.

- Changer de peur ? il y'en a d'autres?

-Oui . La moyenne est entre dix et quinze par personne. Ici tu n'as affronté qu'une seule de tes peurs.»

Tobias frissonna . Il en avait d'autres? Trouillard comme il était il devait en avoir une bonne quinzaine si ce n'est plus. Ses jambes chancellèrent rien qu'à cette idée. Quinez cauchamards. Quinze phobies. Mon Dieu...

«Bon je vais devoir te demander de partir j'ai d'autres candidats à faire passer.»

Le candidat sortit par la porte de derrière. Il se sentait comme si le monde autour de lui n'était que coton ouaté. Les sensations les sentiments tout était étouffé,assourdi. Il avait peur pour la suite.

Mais il entendit distraitement Amar appeler Eric.

•

« Dallas Eric!»

C'etait son tour. C'allait être sa fête. L'apostrophé releva sa tete et creusa ses epaules. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être enfin appelé. Jusqu'ici il s'ennuyait ,il comptait les carreaux comme d'autres faisaient les cent pas ou tapotaient avec leurs pieds des rythmes connus d'eux seuls en leur for intérieur. (Maintenant d'ailleurs il était en mesure d' affirmer que la salle d'attente comprenait 500 petits carreaux. Le pire était qu'il avait vérifié à plusieirs reprises ) Il en avait assez d'attendre ;c'etait une chose qu'il detestait du fond du coeur.

Il rentra dans la salle. Du coin de l'oeil il eut juste le temps d'aperçevoir Tobias qui sortait par une autre porte du côté opposé. L'ex-Erudit se demanda distraitement s'il avait réussi ou échoué . Mais l'objet de ses pensées ne semblait pas être blessé. Bon apparemment on survivait très bien à cette épreuve quoi qu'elle puisse être.

Il fut acceuilli par Amar qui lui ressortit à peu de choses près le même discours qu'à Tobias et à tous les autres Novices depuis des années et qu'il resservira encore après lui . Le futur Audacieux se cala dans le fauteuil qui était trop confortable à son gout. Malheureusement il était parfait pour un petit roupillon mais pas pour rester concentré pour une épreuve importante cruciale vitale.

Il essaya d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'epreuve. Peut-être que la seringue que tenait Amar était un serum de sommeil et qu'il se reveillerait dans une pièce ressemblant à un labyrinthe. Et que l'étape 2 consistait à en sortir. Peut-être que le serum était un produit spécial létal ; seuls les meilleurs au regard des critères physiques Audacieux y survivraient. La dure loi de l'évolution et de l'eugénisme. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène pour voir sa résistance au stress. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ,un rêve idiot d'un garçon enfermé dans un monde. (Il se réveillerait à sa maison -non son ancienne maison dorénavant- du quartier Erudit et il raconterait en riant à sa famille le rêve idiot qu'il avait fait cette nuit.)Peut-être que le serum était une porte vers un monde parallèle (il se rappelait avoir lu un roman du genre ,un roman d'avant la Partition en faction du temps oú Chicago était encore Chicago. Dans ce roman les héros voyageaient à travers les dimensions avec l'aide d'objets comme des bagues une armoire ou encore un tableau. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt une aurore boréale?) Peut-être que

Le sommeil le gagna avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de construire d'autres hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

•

Au commencement n'était pas la lumière. Au commencement fut le noir.

Noir. Devant,derrière,à gauche , à droite dessous,dessus,autour. Une absence totale . De son,de vue,d'odeurs,de bruit,de goût. Rien.

Eric sentit son coeur s'accelerer au point qu'il en vint à se demander si ce fieffé colibri affolé n'allait pas finir par percer de son bec les murs de sa cage.

Jamais il n'avait connu une absence aussi absolue de ... tout. Quand il habitait encore chez les Erudits c'était bruyant,odorant,chalereux. Meme dans son bungalow la nuit quand tout était éteint,il pouvait discerner les ombres des meubles dans les ténèbres,entendre les respirations de ses camarades et la sienne; toucher le bois râpé du cadre du lit de mauvaise qualité, sentir l'odeur douce-amère de la lessive (parfum citron-orange bon marché) utilisée pour le lavage de draps.

Quand au goût..: Celui des céréales du petit-déjeuner parfois déguelasses comme la sciure du bois ,parfois aussi bonnes que le jus d'orange fait maison avec la pulpe et tout.

(Il y'avait aussi le gout des lèvres de Tobias. Mais il ne devait pas ne voulait pas y penser. Et celui de leurs deux langues entremêlées.

Mais Non. N'y pense pas. C'etait bete c'etait idiot c'etait impulsif mais ce n'etait pas toi. Juste une envie passagère un petit moment d'idiotie d'égarement de folie de perdition de déchéance d'absolu et de néant. Ce n'etait rien. Alors n'y pense pas. Tu ne dois penser envisager conceptualiser creer faire imaginer que des choses importantes. Il n'y pas de place pour la frivolité dans ta vie.)

Il essaya de tendre la main d'avancer une jambe de toucher quelque chose de ressentir le contact du sol. Mais son corps ne repondait pas se rebellait désobeissait à son maître légitime.

Pil poil au moment où il en avait le plus besoin...

Il en pleurerait presque.

(D'ailleurs peut-être en pleurait-il mais si c'était le cas il ne le sentait pas.)

Il etait prisonnier du neant avec pour seule sensation pour seul repère la conscience de soi-même.

Etait-ce ça la mort?

Eric n'etait pas n'avait jamais été croyant mais là, il aurait voulu pouvoir se rattraper à une branche religieuse qu'elle soit; le paradis l'enfer, la réincarnation le purgatoire, les limbes la genèse ou l'apocalypse. N'importe quoi sauf ce vide.

Mais comment était-il mort au juste? Ses souvenirs étaient embrumés délavés comme un vêtement qu'on aurait trop passé dans la machine à laver

En cogitant Eric s'aperçut qu'il lui restait quand même quelque chose ;la sensation de la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'affaisait au rythme des inspirations et expirations.

C'etait peu mais c'etait toujours mieux que rien.

Il etait paniqué : cela se voyait à sa respiration trop rapide. Il ne savait pas s'il était dans un espace clos où il risquait de manquer d'oxygène ou non mais il devrait essayer de se calmer ne serait-ce que pour avoir les idées plus claires.

Il fit redescendre sa respiration à un rythme plus normal plus lent.

Soudainement la lumière éclata.

•

Il se retouva assis dans un fauteuil qu'il n'avait jamais quitté du moins physiquement. Amar lui donna son temps (3 minutes 30 -la moyenne pour ce genre d'épreuve.) lui donna des explications qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille . Il sortit de la salle.

Quand il fut dehors un sourire narquois perça sur ses lèvres. Il voulait avoir des senations fortes, du changement en venant ici, on pouvait dire qu'il était servi.

En outre il avait appris un truc. L'une de ses plus grandes peurs consistait à être enfermé dans son corps avec ses cinq sens anhilés. Ce genre de choses était toujours bon à savoir

•

Une fois que tout le monde fut passé -Natifs comme Transferts- ils furent réunis dans cette salle d'attente qu'il commençaient à detester.

Chose extraordinaire ce fut le leader Max qui prit la parole.

«Aujourd'hui pour la première fois vous avez été vraiment confrontés à vous-mêmes. Dans la première etape vous deviez dépassez vos limites physiques. Et à la fin de votre parcours vous allez devoir dépasser vos limites mentales.

La deuxième étape sera finie dans cinq jours . Vous serez dans un paysage des peurs sélectionnées parmi des volontaires Audacieux et vous devrez faire le meilleur score possible. Sur les 25 candidats présentes seuls les 15 premiers seront autorisés à continuer.

Et je peux vous dire maintenant que la dernière étape consistera en l'affrontement de votre propre paysage des peurs en integralité cette fois-ci.

Vous pouvez sortir.»

•

Le petit groupe de Transferts se dissipa une fois les portes passées. Eric semblait plongé dans ses pensées tout comme Solène. Stella parla un petit peu avec Tobias (Comment ça s'est passé? Bien lui répondit-il - et peut-être même un peu trop bien pensa-t-il. )

Le Divergent se dirigea vers la cantine. Toutes ces émotions lui avaient creusé l'estomac qui criait famine.

La cantine était bondée. Le seul endroit où il pouvait avoir un peu d' espace vital se trouvait à une table déjà occupée par un garçon qu'il avait déjà vu dans le groupdes novices natifs. Il avait des yeux legerment bridés des cheveux noirs corbeau et il était très concentrée sur son assiette.

Tobias s'assit à la table en face du garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Mais celui-ci releva la tete de sa grillade gargantuesque et lui dit d'un sourire éclatant.

«Salut moi c'est Ezekiel Pedrad mais on me surnomme Zeke .Et toi?

-Tobias.

-Ah le fameux Pete-Sec?

Tobias se renfrogna. Fallait-il que ce surnom le poursuive toute sa vie?

-Je ne disais pas ca pour te vexer. Desolé. s'excusa piteusement Zeke voyant qu'il avait froissé son interlocuteur.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu es parti de ta faction d'origine? demanda le garcon tout en noir dans un espoir de meubler la conversation.

-J'avais envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses ,de changer d'air. decrit Tobias evasif .(J'avais envie d'echapper par tous les moyens à mon pere et j'ai choisi ta faction un peu au hasard. aurait été plus proche de la Verite mais il ne pouvait pas le dire.)

-Ah. Ça doit faire trop bizarre. Moi je m'imagine pas être dans une autre faction que les Audacieux parce que nous sommes les meilleurs! Declara son interlocuteur avec emphase.

-Techniquement toi comme moi ne sommes pas encore des Audacieux.

-Merci pour casser l'ambiance,mec.

(Tobias ne sut que repondre. Cette conversation etait en train de presque battre un record de longueur pour lui qui n'avait jamais été du genre loquace.)

- Youhou. La Terre appelle Tobias! Mec tu réponds ou t'es en état de mort cerebrale?

(Il sursauta il ne l'avait pas entendu.)

-Je suis toujours en vie répondit-il d'une voix morne.

- Ah le contraire aurait ete dommage. C'est bon ce que tu manges? l'interrogea le Natif en jetant un coup d'oeil à son assiette.

-Bof...

- T'es pas du genre bavard toi n'est-ce-pas?

Tobias fut dispensé de répondre à cette question par l'arrivée d'Amar qui était rouge comme s'il venait de courir.

-Tobias? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es assis à cette table? demanda-t-il d'un ton urgent.

-Euh un quart d'heure...repondit Tobias décontenancé.

-Tu t'en portes garant? T'en témoignes? demanda le plus âgé à Zeke.

-Oui bien sûr mais que se passe-t-il?

-Il...y'a eu une ... attaque dans le bungalow.

(Attaque . Qui ? se demanda Tobias. Eric? Stella? Solène? Anna? Jean? Je suis le prochain? Qui? Pourquoi? Suis-je le prochain?)

-C'est Jean qui en est la victime. L'agresseur l'a attaqué alors qu'ils étaient apparemment seuls dans le bungalow. Il a manqué avoir un oeil crevé et a reçu plusieurs coups de couteau. Son état est critique.»

NDA

Des hypothèses sur l'agresseur?

Au programme dans le prochain chapitre on va un peu dévergonder Pète-Sec (non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez:)

Ah au fait j'aimerai bien avoir quelques retours. Ça me fait un peu chier de voir que le compteur affiche 4000 vues des mises en favoris mais que les reviews restent au point mort.

Je voudrais savoir si j'ecris de la merde ou pas ,moi :(

EDIT Bah merci pour les commentaires:)


	12. Hips! Burks

Divergente gehört mir nicht an.

Merci pour toutes les reviews pour le dernier chapitre. Aujourd'hui chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude mais dense.

**Chapitre 12 : Hips! Burk.**

_Il a manqué avoir un oeil crevé et a reçu plusieurs coups de couteau. Son état est critique._

A l'entente de ces mots Tobias sentit une boule d'appréhension se nouer dans les tréfonds de son être.

L'ancien enfant battu ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les cicatrices des "corrections pour ton bien" qui aujourd'hui encore lui décoraient le dos.

La sélection chez les Audacieux était dure éprouvante, exigeante mais du moins il s'était cru dans une relative sécurité par rapport à... avant. De plus parfois il lui arrivait même d'oublier qu'il était dans une compétition où la défaite se soldera par la mort.

L'agression de Jean le ramenait sur terre. Il ne pouvait plus se complaire dans une illusion trompeuse de quasi-sécurité.

Il se retourna vers Zeke qui semblait aussi choqué que lui.

Tobias replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille (il devait aller se faire couper les cheveux ; ça urgeait,sa dernière coupe remontait à plus d'un trimestre.)

- Est-ce-qu'on sait qui a fait ça? demanda Zeke.

-On ne sait pas. L'agresseur et Jean étaient sans doute seuls dans le bungalow. On l'a retrouvé dans la baignoire inerte et ayant perdu beaucoup de sang. Il semblerait que Jean a été attaqué par derrière vu que la plupart des coups étaient portés au dos. Il essayait de se défendre vu qu'il a desarmé son adversaire. L'arme est un couteau comme ceux que nous utilisons pour manger.

Tobias scruta le couteau à droite de son assiette dégoûté. Plus jamais il ne le verrait de la même façon.

- Donc ça peut être n'importe qui...conclut notre héros d'une voix morne.

-Exactement approuva Amar. C'est pourquoi exceptionnellement tous les novices dormiront sous étroite surveillance dans la couloir d'examen jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue. On vous a disposé des sacs de couchage pour que vous puissiez dormir. Bien entendu il va de soi que si vous savez quoi que ce soit au sujet de cet...incident vous devez nous le dire. Allez suivez-moi.»

Ils le suivirent et se retrouvèrent dans la fameuse salle d'attente pour le traumatisme. Une petite treintaine d'ados y étaient discutant et se disputant les sacs et les meilleurs gaches. Le chaos et la cohue en résultant y étaient rois.

«Bon bah c'est bizarre en tout cas. J'espère qu'on sera en sécurité.

-Bah dis donc Zeke t'as peur?Tu te rappeles dans quelle faction on se trouve ?le railla une Native blonde aux mèches vertes qui passait par là.

-C'est pas une question de peur se défendit le Natif. C'est une question de je n'aimerai pas être agressé dans mon sommeil alors que c'est là où je suis le moins apte à me défendre.»

Pendant cette querelle Tobias reflechissait. L'agresseur était seul avec Jean dans le bungalow. En principe il était assez rare qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le bungalow. L'agresseur devait donc bien choisir son moment pour ne pas se faire surprendre par quelqu'un d'autre couteau ensanglanté à la main Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que Jean serait seul à ce moment précis?

Puis l'illumination dans sa tête se fit: La douche! Au début de l'initiation (c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela mais pour lui cela remontait au Jurassique.) ils s'étaient répartis les horaires se douche. Jean avait pris la première tranche du soir. Il se douchait en général toujours à la même heure qui correspondait peu ou prou à celle du crime. L'inconnu avait donc choisi son moment (celui ou Jean risquerait d'être seul .)et prémedité son coup (ne serait-ce que parce que le couteau il fallait aller le trouver.)

Le brun déglutit effrayé par sa déduction. Si lui était parvenu à cette conclusion c'etait jsute parce qu'il connaissait la routine de Jean.

L'agresseur le savait aussi. Il avait donc cotôyé Jean.

Il s'agissait très probablement de quelququ'un du bungalow. Qui dormirait avec eux cette nuit.

•

Contrairement à ce que Tobias craignait, rien ne se passa durant la nuit. Il dormit très mal (certains Natifs ronflaient comme des réacteurs d'avion au décollage) mais ce matin il était vivant.

Il exanima les Tranfserts. Lui. Eric. Anna. Solène. Stella. L'un d'eux (bon il pouvait s'exclure.)était un meurtrier. Ou du moins avait essayé de l'être. Il frémit; il avait partagé un bungalow, le petit-déjeuner, s'était entraîné avec ses personnes et l'une d'elles avait tenté de tuer Jean. Le brun avait beau fouiller dans son esprit: il ne se rappelait aucun conflit notable entre Jean et les autres. Alors qui...? Pourquoi...? Risquait-il quelque chose?

•

Au jourd´hui on était dimanche. Dimanche c'est temps mort un peu de répit de repos entre deux entraînements toujours plus fatigants, toujours plus éprouvants.

Tobias encore dans les vapes se leva et se dirigea en pilotage automatique vers la salle de bain où il trouva Zeke en train de se raser.

"S'l't fut-il salué d'un marmonnement.

Il lui rendit la politesse et se positionnant devant le miroir essaya de faire quelque chose de potable de sa chevelure (quand on vous disait qu'il devait vraiment aller se faire couper les tifs...)

-T n'voudrais pas aller chez le coiffeur l'interrogea Zeke?

(Au fond de lui ça l'etonnait cette facilité qu'il avait à se lier avec Zeke. En une soirée il avait plus conversé avec lui qu'avec les autres membres de son bungalow -Stella et Eric à part peut-être mais pourquoi pensait-il donc à Éric?)

- Ça se voit tant que ça que mon cheveux ont besoin d'une coupe?

-Hnngh opina de la tête Zeke. Je connais un bon coiffeur dans les étages inférieurs. Un qui ne t'agressera pas pour te colorer les cheveux ou faire des coiffures improbables et sans aucun doute très moches, qui ne te fera pas patienter vingt-mille ans en lisant tous les anciens numéros de Elle ou de Gala. Et en plus etant donné que c'est gratuit autant en profiter nan?

-Toi aussi tu vas y'aller?

-Yep je prefere y'aller maintenant comme ça c'est fait. Et puis je suis une âme charitable je vais t'accompagner parce que sinon petit Transferts tu vas te perdre j'en suis sûr.

-Ok. On y'va quand?

-Bah après le déjeuner?»

•

Les deux compères après avoir passé la mztinée à dormir dand leur lit (bah oui l'occasion ne se présentait pas très souvent pour eux donc ils le pouvaient ils en profitaient jusqu'au bout.) se trainèrent jusqu'au réfectoire pour déjeuner.

Par miracle ils trouvèrent une table pas trop bondée où ils pouvaient manger sans risquer d'éborgner quelqu'un avec leur coude. Mais l'inconvénient (enfin du moins ce n'en était un que pour Tobias; Zeke s'en fichait un peu)était qu'Éric était à cette même table accompagné d'Anna qui triturait ses cheveux roux et ses mèches colorées pensivement et de quelques Novices Natifs (dont celle aux cheveux blond-verts qui avait eu une altercation avec Zeke la veille.)

Ils s'asseyèrent quand même. Quand il racla le sol avec sa chaise, Tobias sentit des yeux le fixer. Il essaya de regarder la table pour savoir qui c'etait mais ils discutaient avec animation (Tobias crut percevoir les mots "tyrolienne" "Trop cool tu verras!") et ne lui prêtaient pas le moins du monde attention.

Peut-être avait-il révé.

Il reposa sa fourchette. Zeke lui dit d'un ton joyeux.

«Je m'ennuie et tu t'ennuies. Si je te faisais visiter la Tour apres ton passage chez le coiffeur!»

Vraiment jamais il ne comprendrait jamais la logique de Zeke.

Il opina de la tete. Cela lui changerait toujours les idees. Et puis il n'était pas très familier avec son nouvel environnement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés ils sortirent. Le brun sentit encore une fois un regard lui brûler le dos.

•

Il ne savait plus très bien comment et pourquoi il en était arrivé là mais il était en train de dégueler ses tripes dans une des nombreuses cuvettes des toilettes.

La personne qui allait vouloir se laver ici demain aurait une bien mauvaise surprise. Parfaite pour cooommencer la journéeeee du bon pied.

(Hips !Burk.)

C'était sa première cuite et sans doute aussi la dernière.

Ah mon dieu il se sentait tellement mal. Plus jamais il ne boirait d'alcool.

Quand il pensait que l'autre imbécile de Zeke qui l'avait entraîné dans cette spirale au goût d'alcool et de vomi (Hey Tobias je connais un bar super! Et il avait repété cette phrase une bonne demi-douzaine de fois!) ronflait paisiblement dans son sac,ça lui donnait encore plus envie de gerber.

(Au début il de sentait léger. Il dominait la ville comme dans son paysage des peurs sauf qu'il n'était pas menacé. )

Au début Tobias ne s'était pas méfié. Il avait bu un cocktail sucré alors que Zeke lui se servait une rasade de Kavdo Vakdo? Raaaah le nom lui échappait...

(Hips! Burk.)

Ce genee de truc -les cocktails aux jolis noms exotiques-était super vicieux. Au début ça picotait un peu la gorge, c'était sucré, ça réchauffait.

Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool avant. Pourtant les Altrusites en buvaient parfois (quelques rasades de champagne pour les anniversaires, un peu de vin pour les grandes réunions.) Mais sa mère l'en avait toujours empêché arguant que... Arguant que quoooooi d'ailleurs?

Cela lui échappait. Pas grave et de toute façon c'était trop tarrrd.

Lui et Zeke avaient au bout du dixieme verre un peu éméchés commencé à hurler sous le regard amusé des clients du bar. Ils criaient qu'ils seraient les prochains leaders et même qu'ils alllaient défoncer tous les autres bâtards au classement pas vrai Tobias?

(Hi-hi-hips! Buuuurk.)

Le brun réalisait à quel point il avait eu de la chance. Il n'avait rien dit de compromettant. Rien sur sa Divergence,rien sur son enfance. Il etait passé si près de la catastrophe...

Heureusement il ne l'avait pas fait. Il se sentit mal à l'idée qu'Amar puisse être tué -ou pore- par sa faute parce qu'il n'aurait pas su. Tenir sa langue sous l'effet du pinard. Seigneur pardonnez ma connerie. Hips!

Hips!

Et par pitié si Vous voudriez bien répandre sur l'humanité les bienfaits d'un remède anti-gueule de bois.

Burk.

Il était vraiment très con.

Le brin en ayant marre de n'avoir pour seul vue que le blanc immaculé de la cuvette décida d'essayer d'aller prendre un bol d'air frais (enfin manière de parler ils étaient calfeutrés.) ou du moins moins odorant qu'ici.

L'ex-Altruiste réussit à se relever après quelques tantayives onfeuctueuses et des jambes flageolantes.

Il tituba tant bien que mal jusqu'à la sortie du batiment (mais pourquoi les murs ils bouuuuuuu

uuuugeennnt) en réussissant miraculeusement à n'écraser personne (mais ils m'agaaaaacent à être partout par terre).

Par chance les gardes étaient eux aussi en train de ronfler.

Apres avoir (encore) vomi dans un pot de fleurs artificielles juste à sa gauche notre poivrot s'affala sur le perron de devant le préfabriqué. Il n'avait pas particulièremnt envie fr bouger de la. Le sol etait si fr-froid mais tellement confoortable.

L'ivrogne se mit à rigoler betement.

«Je veux voir les etoile-leuh. Je veux mettre le nez dehors! Je suis une taupe. Ouais une putain de taupe. se lamenta-t-il.

-Ta gueule! grogna quelqu'un. Tobias? fit la voix d'un ton incrédule reconnaissant la silhouette étendue par terre.

-Zeke? brailla Tobias avec un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreiles. Sale petit con...

- Je ne suis pas Zeke. C'est Eric.

Le sourire de Tobias fondit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Hips! Burk!

-Putain, Pète-Sec!

Tobias regardait d'un air tres satisfait son oeuvre. Ce n'etait pas prevu mais maintenant les chaussures d'Eric avaient été repeintes d'un vert douteux.

-Sale petit...

Un moment Tobias crut qu'Eric allait le frapper avec sa main levée n'attendant que l'ordre de son maître pour fondre sur lui.

(Il était petit,oh si petit! Il etait sur son lit, malade avec 40 de fièvre. Ses .. parents s'étaient encore disputés. Un peu plus tard une grande ombre menaçante et méchante -comme dans les histoires que sa maman lui narrait plus jeune. Et quand il avait demandé si des monstres comme ça existaient, elle avait dit que oui avec un triste sourire- monta l'escalier et lui colla une gifle cuisant sa joe gauche.)

Mû par un reflexe de survie bien ancré, il se rocquevilla essayant de proteger les points sensibles.

Eeic inspira un grand coup puis laissa retomber son bras.

-Pff. Meme pas fichu de tenir l'alcool. Bizarrement je dois dire que ça me surprend pas de la part d'un Pète-Sec. Allez on rentre. On va esayer de faire passer ça et de laver mes chaussures.

Il lui tendit la main. Tobias la saisit... et le fit tomber! Eric etait maintenant allongé sur Tobias.

- Je sais bien que sous l'alcool on fait pas mal de conneries mais quand même. eructa Eric (d'une voix assourdie cependant il n'avait pas envie de reveiller de tout le quartier.)

Surtout qu'allongé sur Tobias comme ça c'etait assez compromettant.

Non Eeic ressaissis-toi. Tu es le seul avec des neurones en état de marche alors sers-en-toi (enfin ce n'etait pas comme si Pete-Sec avait jamais eu des neurones un jour mais bon...)

Mais c'est qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

-Eriiiiic? demanda Tobias goguenard.

- Quoi, encore? soupira l'apostrophé en tournant son visage vers l'interlocuteur.

Vraiment il n'aurait pas dû.

(Il fait fr-fr-froid. J'ai froid et si je me réchauffais?)

Eric n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que Tobias appliqua ses lèvres (en plus son haleine puait autant que tout un troupeau de chacals réunis ou autant qu'un vieux camembert corse abandonné. )sur les siennes. Il resta bloqué.

-Tobias.-Moi-Embrasser.-Tobias-Moi-Embrasser.

Tobias essayant de se frayer un passage en utilisant la langue. Mais la bouche d'Eric resta obstinément close.

Celui-ci le repoussa violemment.

-Non mais ça va pas? T'es complètement taré? (Le garçon aux yeux marron scruta les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un les avaient vus. Si c'etait le cas... Mais heureusement la rue était déserte.)

-Mais je-je voulais me réchauffer. Et vu comme j'avais eu chaud la dernière fois que tu m'avais embrassé...

-Ce n'est pas une raison! récusa Eric en levant les yeux au ciel devant la logique abracadabrante dont faisiat preuve Tobias, typique d'un gars vraiment torché.

-Parve toi tu en avais quand tu l'as fait? Et en plus t'etais sobre quans tu l'as fait donc tu ne peux pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool! déclara Tobias d'un ton triomphabt. Enfin il avait avoir un début d'explication!

-J'en avais une soudaine envie.

-... Je te demande pardon.

-L'instant d'avant j'avais envie de te cogner, de te frapper, de te faire saigner. Et puis j'ai vu tes levres et j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser. lui répondit Eric le plus simplement du monde.

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça?

-Non absolument pas.»

Ils resterent silencieux un moment. (Aucun des deux ne vit la silhouette derriere eux qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et qui tritura un instant ses cheveux courts . L'ombre apres avoir tergiverser décida à contre-coeur d'aller se coucher. Si jamais Eric se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls...) Puis Eric se releva. Tobias l'imita en s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Eric et ils se rendirent à la salle de bain où Eric aspergea d'eau glacée le visage de Tobias( Une petite revanche pour les chaussures pensa-t-il?)

«Pourquoi tu fais-ça? demanda Tobias.

-Parce que tu me cassais les couilles avec tes beuglements. On a eu de la chance les gardes sont endormis depuis y'a un moment et leur releve n'est pas encore arrivee. Sinon je te dis pas ce qu'on se prendrait fit Eric en continuant à l'asperger copieusement.

Une fois que Tobias eut les idees plus claires ils allèrent se coucher et sombrèrent dans un sommeil loursd sans rêves...

•

Amar sifflotait sa musique preferee. Mais il n'etait pas content.

Il venait de reçevoir un rapport médical sur Jean. Le pauvre garçon pourrait sans doute reprendre la compétition. L'ex-Fraternel avait eu beaucoup de chance manifestement son agresseur avait eu peur d'être surpris et avait sans doute décidé de laisser le corps là où il était pensant qu'il était mort.

Le Divergent regarda le scellé qu'il avait à la main. Des cheveux clairs (ils n'arrivait pas à nommer la couleur exacte) que jean avait arraché à son agresseur. Malheureusement inexploitables, l'agresseur avait nettoyé préalablement ses cheveux avec un shampooing spécial rendant toute exploitation et lecture de l'ADN impossible. De meme il n'y avait tien sur la scene de crime pouvant dénoncer le meurtrier.

Le treintenaire soupira et reposa le scelle. Il avait bien quelques idées mais il devrait confirmer ses hypothèses demain.

demain. Demain serait le jour de vérité.

•

NDA: Eh oui Tobias fait partie de ceux que l'alcool déshinibe beaucoup. Y'a quand même un gros changement de personnalité.

(Et c'est pour ça qu'il vaut meiux éviter de boire comme un trou sinon vous allez faire des choses un... peu stupides voir même dangereuses!)

Des hypothèses sur l'agressuer de Jean (dont l'identité sera bientôt revelée.)?

Sinon dans le prochain chapitre nouveau personnage! Très important pour l'intrigue et déjà mentionné au début de cette fic (mais ce n'est pas un OC, je vous préviens.)

Si le coeur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.!

PS En toute honnêteté je ne sais pas qund sera le prochain chapitre. Mais j'essaierai de poster ça pour dans deux semaines... je devrais y'arriver vu tous les jours fériés qu'on a.


	13. Gifles

Le disclamair. C'est quoi? Moi pas connaître. Moi grosse plagieuse de Veronica Roth, Cro-Magnon!

•

Eric toucha ses lèvres du bout du doigt. Il fronca ses sourcils foncés en repensant à ce que Tobias et lui avaient fait hier. D'ailleurs où ce dernier était-il?

Il tourna la tête. L'objet de ses pensées était encore en train de dormir. Eric était bien tenté de l'imiter mais son estomac le rappela à l'ordre en gargouillant.

Il s'habilla et sortit.

•

Tobias se leva avec difficulté.

«Putainnnng j'ai mal au crâne grogna-t-il.»

La sensation de legerté et de chaleur qui l'avait accompagné alors qu'il était bourré était partie vers d'autres ivrognes. Maintenant sa tête pesait le poids d'un trois-tonnes et sa bouche était pâteuse et sèche.

Il se massa les tempes. Que s'était-il passé hier,déjà?

Les souvenirs lui revinrent par flashs. Lui et Zeke en train de faire les débiles au bar. Lui vomissant dans la cuvette des chiottes. Lui en train de tout dégueler sur les pompes d'Eric. Lui en train d'embrasser Eric.

(Quooooooi?

Non attends,là. C'est pas possible. On rembobine. C'est un cauchemar je je peux pas l'embrasser.

Non y'a eu une erreur.

Non,on s'est bien embrassé. Et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui a pris l'initiative.

Plus jamais je ne buvrai d'alcool.)

Il croisa Zeke sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

«Alors comment ça va Tobias?

- Ça va.»

(J'ai un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne et j'ai bien merdé hier. Mais sinon tout va bien dans ma vie.)

•

Après le petit-déjeuner Tobias et Zeke se separèrent. Ce dernier allait voir des amis Natifs. Il avait bien proposé à Tobias de venir mais celui-ci ne se sentant pas à son aise avait refusé.

Alors qu'il buvait son jus d'orange,Stella vint s'asseoir en face. Elle était tellement endormie qu'elle trempait sa tartine dans son jus. Son écharpe quant à elle pendouillait dans le café.

«Euh ça va?demanda-t-il. (Il n'etait pas particulierment proche de Stella mais c'etait celle qu'il 'appréciait le plus. Jean n'avait jamais vraiment daigné lui dresser la parole, Anne le méprisait, Solène vivait dans son monde et Eric...était Eric.)

- Ouaip je suis juste crevée.. bailla-t-elle.

-Comme nous tous.

-J'ai hâte que l'initiation se termine. Parce que là j'ai un peu l'impression de pédaler dans de la semoule. dit-la brune aux cheveux courts.

- Moi aussi. Comme ça on sera enfin Audacieux à part entière. fit Tobias.

- T'as déjà réflechi au métier que tu ferais si tu reussisais l'initiation?

- Heuuuuu. Je n'ai pas franchement reflechi à l'après. Je suis plus en train de vivre l'instant présent et d'essayer de survivre à l'initiation plutot que d'envisager un avenir. Et toi? Des idées? répondit le brun.

- J'aimerais bien garder la ville.»

Tobias était surpris par la longueur de la converstaion qu'il avait eu avec sa colocataire. Non pas qu'elle ne fut pas bavarde mais lui n'aimait pas entretenir une conversation. Depuis qu'il était ici il se liait un peu plus facilement avec les gens.

Mais il se sentait surveillé. Il se retourna vivement pour voir qui c'etait. Il croisa les yeux clairs de Solene avant qu'elle ne les baissa sur son assiette.

Mais pourquoi le surveillerait-elle?

Il se faisait des idées c'est tout...

•

Il ressortit seul de la cantine. L'ex-Altruiste fronca les sourcils en voyant que le groupe de Novices Natifs avec lequel Eric trainait hier était en train de faire ripaille avec Anna. Mais sans Eric.

Le brun soupira. Il avait honte de son comportement la nuit derniere. Il avait... embrassé...Eric. Complètement bourré certes mais ne disait-on pas "In vino veritas" "Dans le vin se trouve la verité"?

Cela voulait dire qu'il était attiré par un type qui se foutait de sa gueule, qui l'aidait quand il était bourré, qui était souvent méchant et mauvais perdant qui embrassait super bien.

Oula. Il était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

Tenez en parlant du loup, celui-ci etait pres de la Fosse, jambes balançant dans le vide. Son brun regard vague etait fixe sur un des nombreux ponts de singe casse-gueules.

•

De son côté l'ex-Erudit lui aussi pensait à tout ce qui s'etait passé avec Tobias. Il avait embrasse... un garçon. A deux reprises bien que la seconde fois ce fut Tobias qui avait pris l'initiative. Et il avait aimé ça; inutile de se voiler la face.

Embrasser...un garçon. Ô Dieu que le destin était ironique.

Il était une tapette. Ça ne faisait pas de doute.

Fallait croire que c'etait héréditaire.

Il repensa à sa famille.

Son père Charles avait tourné la page de son premier mariage avec Eleanor la mère d'Éric mais cela avait été dur. Un jour elle lui avait dit tout de go,elle qui tournait autour du pot d'habitude «J'aime les femmes.»Eric se rappelait que petit suite au divorce de ses parents son père etait resté prostré des jours durant. Puis il avait rencontré celle qui maintenent était sa belle-mère et il s'était remis tant bien que mal de cette rupture violente et infamante. Maintenant il était heureux : il avait une petite fille Caroline et bientôt un autre petit garçon.

Eric se demanda quelle serait la réaction de son père s'il lui avouait qu'il avait embrassé un garçon! attention pas pour la déconnade,hein! et qu'il avait aimé ça. Il ne l'enguelerait pas ni le frapperait (contrairement à Eric , Charles n'utilisait pas sa force physique et il était aux antipodes d'être un père violent.) mais il verrait dans ses yeux marrons si semblables aux siens (il n'avait quasiment rien hérité du côté maternel à son plus grand bonheur à part peut-être cette attirance )la déception et la fameuse question : Oú ai-je échoué?

Son père avait déja eu du mal à se remettre de la tornade Eleanor. Il n'allait pas survivre à l'ouragan Eric.

Et le pire ce n'etait meme pas tant le fait que sa mère aimait les femmes. Ça il n'avait pas vraiment de problemes avec ça.

Soudainement Pète-Sec entra dans son champ de vision et vint s'asseoir pas trop loin de lui.

Lui aussi était au bord du gouffre.

•

Il se rappelait...

«Comment as-tu pu me mentir comme ça me susurrer des mots d'amour, me dire que tu m'aimais? hurla Charles fou de rage devant la photo que sa femme venait de lui tendre.

-Je...

-En plus ce n'est même pas toi qui a pris l'initiative d'avouer,oh ça non. C'est ta pute de maîtresse qui a eu pitié de moi et qui t'a forcé à t'avouer! C'est ça!

- Oui c'est elle. Je le lui avais déconseillé pourtant.

- Tu vois? Tu es lâche. Tu as toujours tout accepté. On a un enfant un chien une maison. Et la madame m'annonce qu'elle a toujours aimé les femmes.

-Ne le prends pas mal.

-Et je dois le prendre comment? Et Eric? Par derrière? Mal? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne me regardais jamais quand on baisait. Tu devais imaginer à ma place ta maîtresse.

(Le petit Eric serrait contre lui son ours en peluche. Malgré son jeune âge,il était assez intelligent pour saisir la situation et il avait compris que sa mere partirait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait plus?)

- Charles, ton langage...

-Ta gueule pétasse! Il la gifla passant toute sa frustation,sa haine, son dégoût, son inquiétude, son amour dans son geste.

Eric entendit un claquement de porte.

Son père agenoullé,sanglotait.

«Pourquoi, pourquoi, hein? J'ai tout faut pour elle et elle elle me cocufiait derrière mon dos depuis le début. Le nom d'Eric,le tien au final c'est elle qui l'a choisi. J'ai installe un baignoire-Jacuzzi rien que pour elle le mois dernier et cela m'a cassé le dos. Je cuisinais souvent pour elle en semaine alors que j'étais vanné. Je lui ai offert une bague de fiançaille avec un rubis serti parce qu'elle aime la couleur rouge. Je supportais sa mère rien que pour elle et je prenais son parti contre mon propre père. Je lui amenais le petit-déjeuner au pied du lit pas tous les jours certes parce que je n'ai pas que ça à foutre et aussi parce que je commence bien plus tôt qu'elle. Alors pourquoi ...?

- Je ne sais pas papa». chuchota Eric. Ils pleurèrent ensemble leurs larmes nettoyant le parquet ciré.

•

Les deux se tendirent. Qui lancerait les hostilités? Qui parlerait le premier?

Etonamment ce fut Tobias qui fit le premier pas.

« Eric...

Le sus-nommé sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habtitude que Tobias l'appelle par son prénom. Il ne s'y faisait pas encore.

- Oui? dit-il. (Il donnait son accord: le jeu allait pouvoir commncer.)

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ah bon ce n'et pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire? dit-il d'une voix railleuse.

-Si mais... fit Tobias en rougissant un peu sous l'effet de la gêne. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit toujours si compliqué avec toi?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question...

- C'est toi qui me dit ça. Tu m'as embrassé quand même!

-Toi aussi!

- Tu veux comme si rien ne s'était passé comme si c'etait anodin c'est ça?

- C'est un accident jeta Eric avec la plus mauvais foi en repliant ses jambes.

- Un accident qui se reproduit? Ironisa l'ex-Altruiste.

- Ce n'est même pas digne d'une conversation.

- C'est très mature ça comme réaction. Et tu as bien apprécié,hier!. Moi j'essaye de te parler de quelque chose de sérieux qui nous concerne tous deux et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est te foutre de ma gueule. Je savais que t'étais une ordure mais à e point-là certainement pas! S'exclama Tobias.

-Je suis une ordure! S'écria Eric faussement choqué.

-Oui et une putain d'ordure même. Un déchet!

- Surveille tes propos.

- Ta gueule tapette.

(Eric regretta cette parole à l'instant même oú elle s'évada de sa bouche. À sa maison-son ex-maison c'était habituel de le dire pour se moquer de tous les garçons pas assez garçons. Non pas que Tobias ne ressemeblait pas à un garçon mais le mot lui avait vraiment échappé.)

A l'écoute de ce mot Tobias entra dans une rage incontrôlable. Il gifla Eric.

Celui-ci porta la main à sa joue rougie par l'impact... Il se mit en position de combat, jambes légèrement fléchies pour plus de rapidité et il donna à Tobias un magnifique ceochet du droit.

Bim!

A l'endroit où les deux phalanges d'Eric avaient rencontré la joue Tobias du rouge était apparu aussi. Coup pour coup, joue pour joue.

La déclaration de guerre avait été signée par le camp d'en face.

Enragé par les réponses d'Eric ( il se voilait la face au point que c'en était énervant.) Tobias répliqua par un coup de pied circulaire. Mais il fit vite bloqué par un blocage du bras d'Eric.

Les coups pleuverent, des bleus poussèrent.

«HE!HO LES DEUX! VOUS ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE!»

Amar courait. Avec sa célérité habituelle il les sépara . Il les gifla tous les deux quand ils essayèrent de se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Les deux adversaires grognèrent mécontents d'etre séparés. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le fait qu'il n'étaient plus peau contre peau. Il était suivi par un cortège de novices.

«Franchement vous me déçevez tous deux. En particulier toi Tobias. J'attendais mieux de toi.»

Eric fronça les sourcils. Dans le ton d'Amar quand il parlait à Tobias il y'avait une sorte de ... connivence. Comme s'ils se connaissaient bien mieux que la simple relation instructeur-élève.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Du tout.

Tobias lui rencontra les yeux noirs foudroyant d'Amar . Il baissa la tete mal à làise. Il en regrettait pas d'avoir baffé ce petit con d'Eric (ah,ça non jamais!) mais d'avoir déçu Amar qui lui avait sauvé la vie, si.

«Vous serez placé en cellule d'isolation pendant trois jours.

- Mais et l'entraînement? osa Tobias

-Rien à faire vous n'aviez pas qu'à enfreindre les regles en vous battant.

-Parce que l'agresseur de Jean a été puni peut-être ?railla Eric énervé contre lui-même contre Tobias contre les autres.

L'instructeur ferma les yeux accusant le coup.

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Dallas. Ne t'y crois pas trop.»

L'apostrophé fut sidéré par le ton d'Amar et par le fait qu'il ne visaitt que lui et pas Tobias. Favoritisme! Vraiment quelque chose clochait. Il devrait se pencher sur ça...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses disgressions plus en avant parce que les mains puissantes des gardes l'entraînerent vers sa destination.

Quand Tobias et lui passèrebt devant le groupe accompagnant Amar ils reconnurent quelques têtes. Anna était là et les fixait d'un air impénétrable. Stella se rongeait les ongles et avait le front plissé signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Solène était là blasee comme à son habitude. Et puis il y'avait Zeke. Zeke qui cria d'un ton surpris à Tobias avant qu'on l'enmène loin de lui:

«Bah dis donc! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça.!»

Si tu savais... pensa fugitivement Tobias.

Eric rit intérieurement. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que cet arrogant coq de natif ne soupçonnait pas sur Tobias , qui lui échappaient.

•

Ploc! Ploc!

Dans la cellule d'Eric il y'avait une petite fuite d'eau s'échappant du Système de climatisation défectueux. C'etait environ la 51926819 goutte qui tombait.

Maintenant son temps se décantait en gouttes.

L'ex-Erudit avait toujours été "un gamin plein de vie" selon sa famille un "gamin agité mais avec de bons résultats"selon ses professeurs. Il était incapable de rester parfaitement immobile sur une chaise plus d'un quart d'heure. Toujours, il devait tapoter du pied, pianoter avec ses mains, claquer de la langue. Jamais il n'était vraiment immobile.

Autant dire cette cellule étroite oú en se levant il se cognait la tête où il ne pouvait étendre ses jambes sous peine que ses genoux heurtent le mur d'en face avait un avant-goût d'enfer pour lui.

Le prisonnier se demanda fugutivement comment allait Tonias.

•

Tobias lui était rocquevillé sur sa chaise.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, l'envie de pleurer, hurler, rire hystériquement! Il était la proie d'une belle crise de claustrophobie.

Cela lui rappelait bien trop ce cagibi dans lequel Marcus l'enfermait pour tout et pour rien.

Il lacha un rire-ou un sanglot?- nerveux. Il avait cru qu'en venant ici il échapperait au cagibi aux coups de ceinture. Eh bien. Non il s'était bien gouré.

•

Eric essaya pour se distraire de pensee à son futur. Il s'en lassa vite. Il passerait l'épreuve avec succes( et Tobias lui la raterait comme ça ce problème serait regle.) deviendrait chef Audacieux mais à la solde des Erudits. Il renverserait l'ordre actuel avec Jeanine et irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Puis ce serait bien comme ça.

Il se retourna en arrière, scruta son passé. Sa vie heureuse avec son père et à l'époque sa mère.

Le moment où sa mère les avait quitté pour une autre vie. La rage qui en avait résulté. Le moment où Jeanaine lui avait conseillé de "tirer sa force de sa rage.".

Assez pensé à son passé. Il pouvait se concentrer sur l'avenir plutôt. Il y'a quelques temps pendant le jour de Visites son père lui avait appris qu'il aurait bientôt un demi-frère et qu'il en serait même la parrain.

Il avait déjà fait une petite liste. Marcus. Guillaume. Louis. Henri. Georges. Il les dit rouler sur sa langue pour voir les sonorités les plus plaisantes.

Eric réfléchit au prénom pendant un bon quart d'heure.. Après avoir cogité il choisit Guillaume "Le Protecteur." C'etait un nom qu'il autait aimé donné à ses propres enfants

Toc!Toc!

La porte s'entrouvrit rentrant ainsi dans le genou gauche d'Eruc qui grimaça. Il recula le plus possible qu'il put sa chaise pour pouvoir laisser le visiteur entrer.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant que c'etait Jeanine la leader Erudite l'ayant choisi qui se tenait devant lui, blonde dans cette cellule crasseuse!

Pourquoi était-elle ici?

«Eric Dallas» commença-t-elle.

Pas de bonjour, de bonsoir de comment-vas-tu? Pas même de petit signe de tête ou de la main pour le saluer. Froide efficace, ne s'encombrant pas de ces protocoles de politesse.

« Bonjour,Madame.

(Elle l'avait prévenu ce n'etait pas parve qu'elle elle était au-dessus des formules de politesse que c'était le cas pour les autres qui devaient les utiliser surtout qiand ils s'adressaient à elle.)

-J'ai entendu parler de tes récents exploits le railla-t-elle.

-Oui.

-As-tu oublié que tu devais rester discret, inaperçu, bref le parfait petit agent dormant que tu n'es pas. Et aujourd'hui... Tu t'es battu en plus avec Tobias Easton parmi tous les autres!

-Pourquoi semblez-vous si furieuse que je me sois battu contre lui spécifiquement.? l'interrogea Eric curieux malgré le fait que ces propos, il les ressentait comme étant une gifle.

- Parce que c'est le fils d'un membre important du gouverment . Il aurait pu nous apprendre beaucoup de choses, nous renseigner.

Eeic pinça ses lèvres- celles-là même qui avaient embrassé Tobias et qui avaient été embrassées.

-Je suis juste venue remettre les pendules à l'heure fit Jeanine. J'espere que ce genre de comprtement ne se reproduira plus. Je t'ai choisi parce que je pensais que tu serais à bien de mener cette mission . Tu me semblais être du genre à ne pas te laisser pas distraire par des choses futiles. Ceci est un avertissement. La prochaine fois...

- Madame?

-Oui?

-Pourriez-vous dire à mon père que j'ai trouvé un prénom: Guillaume?»

Elle fit volte-face et sortit. Eric en conclut qu'elle avait accepté de passer le message.

Il retrouva la solitude.

•

Au bout de quelques jours de captivité le brun fut enfin jeté hors de sa cellule sans ménagement. Tobias ne se plaignit pas ttop content qu'il était de retrouver l'air libre (enfin façon de parler...) malgré ses jambes, ankylosées à force d'être immobiles.

Eric avait éte libéré en même temps que lui mais bien sûr ils repartirent ghacun de leur cote ne souhaitant une autre confrontation pour l'instant.

•

Neanmoins ils furent acceuillis par des cris quand ils rentrerent au bungalow. Eric fronça les sourcils.

«Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il

- C'est la fête ouais gros! beugla un blond que Tobias reconnut pour être un natif. Jean est sorti de l'hosto et dans une semaine ce sera la fin de cette foutue deuxieme etape. En attentant on fait la fê-teuh!»

Tobias grimaça en voyant la bouteille d'alcool fort (apparemmment c'était du whisky )que l'autre ivrogne tenait dans sa main.

•

Ce chapitre a commencé par un mec bourré et se termine par un mec bourré. On peut dire que cette fic est placée sous le signe de l' alcool XD. Et des gifles aussi.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, me mettent dans leur favoris me lisent et me commente.:)

Par chez moi il pleut, il fait un temps de merde. Et vous il fait quel temps par chez vous? Faites-moi rêver...


	14. Qu'ils s'embrassent, qu'on en finisse!

Je pense que Roth me hacherait menu si elle pouvait voir ce que je fais à ses personnages.

•

Ils futent vite entraînés dans la ronde de manière plus ou moins volontaire. Pour une fois Natifs et Novices avaient décidé d'oublier le fait qu'ils étient ennemis dans une competition mortelle. C'etait un temps mort où pour une fois ils étaient juste les ados normaux qu'ils auraient pu être dans un univers alternatif. Et pour marquer le coup, l'alcool et son compagnon l'excés coulaient à flots.

Tobias sentit le fantôme d'une migraine lui vriller la tête et grimaça au souvenir. Cette fois-ci il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par l'ivresse pensa-t-il en regardant Eric qui lui n'avait pas peur de boire.

Zeke surgit d'on-ne-sait-oú rit et attrapa le bras du brun en l'invitant à se joindre à la fête.

C'est ainsi que Tobias et Zeke se retrouvèrent face à face, une paire de canettes de bière entre eux.

«Tobias pourquoi t'es-tu battu avec Eric l'autre jour? lui demanda Zeke au détour de leur conversation.

Tobias suait à grosses gouttes. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire! Tout sauf la bérité, bien sûr.

- Il m'insupportait beaucoup trop. répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

Zeke hocha la tête l'air peu convaincu. Tobias tressaillit. Allait-il lui demander des précisions?

Heureusement le Natif sentit qu'il fallait mieux ne pas aller trop loin sur le sujet. La conversaition reprit comme si Tobias ne venait pas de mentir (ou plutôt d'omettre de raconter vraiment ce qui s'est passé.)

A l'aitre bout de la salle Eric discutait avec Anna. La fille aux mèches colorées avait un air las et triste mais ils parlaient quand même de choses et d'autre (l'expérience d'Eric en prison, ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant qu'il était incarcéré...)

Son regard de faucon balaya la piece pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de ce qui se passait. Il fut arrêté par la vision de Tobias assis avec des canettes et Zeke.

Son coeur se serra comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poing, ici, là oú ça fait le plus mal.

•

«IL-ETAIT-UNE-SOURIS-VERTE...» beuglait quelqu'un dans la salle.

- Bon on est tous d'accord pour dire que Luke chante très mal. constata Zeke. Qui a eu l'idée absolument géniale de lui imposer en tant que gage de chanter?

Tobias regardait la scène assez pathétique - un gars saoul comme toute la Pologne en train de chanter des comptines d'enfance.- d'un air détaché. Qui avait eu l'idée ô combien géniale d'un Action pu Verité, déjà? Alors que la moitié de la salle était déjà bien partie de surcroît?

- Luke à ton tour!

- Trè-ès bien. A-alors Tobias Action ou Vérité?

- Action. répondit-il sans hésiter. (Il avait bien trop de secrets pour choisir Verité et il avait peur du lapsus fatal. Depuis le début il avait tout le temps pris Action et s'était retrouvé à imiter les aboiements d'un chien - il avait eu du mal n'ayant quasiment jamais vu de chien- et à faire une pirouette- ce qui quand on avait un taux d'alcoolémie élevé était assez dur. Eric le fixait d'ailleurs à chaque fois que c'etait le tour de l'ex-Altruiste. Il devait avoir peur des vilains secrets qu'ils partageaient ressortent.)

- Mais t'es pas drôle! protesta Luke. Tu choisis tout le temps Action! Prends Verité, plutôt Pête-Sec!

- Rien ne lui interdit de tout le temps prendre Action s'il le veut. fit Eric (lui avait choisi Vérité une fois au début et avait dû répondre à une question concernant ses jouets d'enfance. Il n'attirait pas la suspicion contrairement à Tobias, lui.)

- Z êtes pas drôle. Très bien Tobias tu dois...réfléchit le Natif.

Pas un gage trop ridicule pria le brun. Ayez pitié de moi.

- Embrasser la personne que la bouteille là-là-bas désignera. dit Luke affichant un sourire (qui d'après Tobias était sadique) tout content qu'il était d'avoir eu l'idée.

Nooooooooon.

Eric se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Ses lèvres le piquaient lui rappelant les baisers que Tobias et lui avaient échangés. Si la bouteille le désignait lui, comment allait-ce se passer?

Luke prit le cadavre de la bouteille de vin ( à moins que ce ne soit de crémant?)et la fit tourner.

Tobias avait la bouche sèche. Qui le hasard allait-il désigner?

Cling! La bouteille avait arrêté sa course folle.

Tobias releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Zeke qui lui sourit, un peu mal à l'aise quand même.

«EMBRASSEZ-VOUS! EMBRASSEZ-VOUS!»les chahuta l'assistance.

Zeke s'approcha de l'ex-Altruiste qui pétrifié par l'appréhension ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il lui chuchota.

«C'est juste un moment étrange à passer. Mais dis-moi je suis moche que ça pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'embrasser? plaisanta-t-il.

Le futur Quatre sourit. Décidement Zeke blaguait meme dans les moments les plus gênants.

Il tourna sa tête pour regarder Zeke droit dans les yeux. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçut Éric, lèvres pincées.

Tobias haussa les épaules. Pourquoi se souciait-il de ce qu'Eric pensait? Il lui avait bien dit qu'entre eux ce n'était que des accidents. Répétés peut-être mais accidents quand même, hein?

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zeke. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec Eric, aucun des deux n'entre-ouvrit les lèvres au grand soulagement de Tobias (la situation était déjà gênante comme cela, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.)

Le baiser dura le minimum possible avant qu'ils ne s'écartèrent.

Il avait senti un regard lui brûler l'échine pendant tout le baiser.

•

Eric eut un pincement au coeur quand Luke annonça le nom de Zeke. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il ne ressentait pas de soulagement. Son estomac se tordait comme si quelqu'un venait de le prendre pour cible avec des couteaux aiguisés (encore)

Il vit Tobias sourire à ce que Zeke venait de lui chuchoter. Pourquoi riait-il? Qu'est-ce que l'autre énergumène avait dit?

Qu'ils s'embrassent qu'on en finisse!

De la jalousie,donc. Mais pourquoi l'était-il? Il n'avait aucune raison d ´être jaloux de Zeke. Il en avait rien à faire de qui Tobias embrassait! Pas vrai?

Son estomac lui fit mal pendant tout le baiser qui lui parut interminable. Il avait envie de se lever, de les décoller l'un de l'autre, de forcer Tobias à ne remarquer que lui.

Heureusment ils mirent fin à cette torture. Eeic soupira de soulagement.

•

L'ombre qui les avaient surpris lors de leur "discussion" regardait la scène clairmeent amusée. Les autres étaient peut-être dupes mais la silhouette qui était dans le secret voyait bien les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées d'Eric.

Le grand et si sarcastique Eric Dallas était... jaloux? Voila qui expliquait bien des choses.

Il y'avait moyen de faire quelque chose de cette information. Enfin pour ceci il faudrait attendre d'avoir fini la deuxième étape. Or l'ombre avait peur pour son passage.

Elle enregistra soigneusement ce moment.

Tobias qui était assis pas très loin finit d'embrasser Zeke et posa la question à Solène qui était à sa droite.

•

Le brun soupira. C'etait un peu étrange d'embrasser un ami (il n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle il l'appelait ainsi.)

Il donna un gage à Solène et s'affala à moitié par terre. Il était si fatigué...

•

Le lendemain, tous les novices avaient une migraine insupportable. Amar et l'instructrice des Natifs s'étonnèrent des mines de déterrés qu'ils arboraient.

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à s'entraîner sur les peurs d'autres Audacieux. Arachnophobie, Claustrophobie, Astraphobie... Ils ne tombaient jamais deux fois sur les même peurs.

Eric et Tobias mirent un peu de temps avant de rentrer dans le bain, mais une fois qu'ils y arrivèrent, ils se hissèrent vite parmi les premiers du classement.

•

Un jour ils furent tous réunis sur la grande place.

Un Audacieux s'avança et claironna le nom de ceux qui etaient admis pour la troisième phase.

Contre toute attente le nom de Tobias fut dit en premier.

Eric grimaça. Non seulement Tobias passait mais en plus il était premier du classement alors même qu'il avait eu moins d'entraînement que les autres.

Son nom fut annoncé en deuxième mais il en avait cure. Tobias l'énervait, l'énervait, l'énervait!

6 Natifs furent éliminés. Mais ils etaient bien plus nombreux que les Transferts.

Le nom de Stella ne fut pas pŕononcé.

Celle-ci s'effondra à genoux sur la place.

Eric se surprit à penser que cette attitude était quand même bien plus digne que celle de Jack à la fin de la première étape.

La brune ne semblait ni pleurer ni sangloter, ni se lamenter. Son visage etait tourné resolument face contre terre de telle façon que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Tobias fit un pas vers elle puis se ravisa. Stella était la seule jusqu'à Zeke qui ait essayé de lui parler. Avant il était à part à cause de son statut de fils d'un membre du gouvernement et du fait que les autres enfants le cataloguaient comme "bizarre." Maintement il etait un peu moins isolé parce que d'autres avient pris l'initiative révolutionnaire d'aller lui parler.

Il aurait voulu... l'encourager pour sa vie future qui s'avérerait dure? La consoler?

Il recula. Et si elle le prennait mal? Et si il lisait la colère dans ses yeux?

Finalement il avança et se rapprocha d'elle.

•

Amar regarda la feuille de resultats, Anna plongée dans ses pensées et Stella perdue dans son chagrin. Il s'approcha de l'officiel avec la feuille avec le tampon des chefs Audacieux.

•

« Hmmmmm.

Toutes les têtes se redressèrent.

- Il y'a eu un leger changement dans le classement.

Les rescapés et les naufragés se regardèrent. Qu'est-que-cela pouvait bien dire? Etait-ce une nouvelle manière de les éprouver?

- Nous avions précisé qu'il etait interdit de se battre ou de violenter ses camarades hors du cadre de l'érpuve. D'ailleurs deux de vos petits camarades ont été condamnés pour ceci. Ils retinrent leur souffle. Avient-ils retrouvé l'agresseur de Jean?

- Nous avons retrouvé l'agresseur de Jean. Ou plutot l'agresseuse. Anna rapproche-toi.

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers l'ex-Sincère drapée dans sa superbe. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait.

-Tout ceci je l'ai fait pour Jack! Cracha-t-elle à l'adresse de sa victime. Ti n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre tas de merde sélectionné par erreur!

Jean tressaillit face à la dureté de ces propors.

Eric devait avouer qu'au fond il n'etait pas si étonné que cela. Elle avait eu une reaction hystérique suite à l'éviction de Jean et il se rappelait que sa resignation et son calme après l'avait surpris. Il était bête se fustigea-t-il. Il avait toutes les pièces du puzzle sous son nez et il n'avait pas trouvé.

Mais derrière cette façade de calme immuable c'etait le feu bouillant derrière la glace.

- En vertu du règlement (Eric ricana. Y'avait-il donc un règlement?) Anna sera punie et condamnée à l'exclusion.

Les mains d'Anna tremblèrent.

- Alors... C'est fi-fini... dit-elle d'une perite voix mal assurée. Au final tant mieux. Peut-être pourrais-je retrouver Jack.

Stella avait redressé la tete et observait d'un morne oeil brun que rien n'atteignait le drame dont le dénouement tragique se déroulait maintenant.

- Mais les chefs Audacieux ont décidé que sur les vingt novices présents ici seul treize pouvaient être admis à passer la phase finale. Anna partant c'est donc le quartozième qui sera admis à sa place. annonça l'Audacieux posément comme s'il ne venait pas de condamner une vie et d'un sauver une autre.

A l'annonce de cette phrase les éliminés se toisèrent, emplis d'un dernier espoir cruel et vain. Qui était le quatorzième?

Stella priait pour que ce soit elle. Elle en avait trllement bacé pour arriver ici! Elle ne voulait pas devoir renoncer maintenant. En plus elle n'aimait pas ne pas terminer quelque chose. Avec elle tout devait être mené à son terme.

- Stella Melill avance-toi.

Elle fit un grand sourire, sourire de victoire. Elle pouvait rester encore un peu et elle se rapprochait toujours plus de son but à savoir devenir une Audacieuse, un vraie.

•

Les autres furent enmenés. Anna n'opposa presque aucune résistance: enfin elle allait retrouver Jack!

Eric ne lui accorda aucun coup d'oeil quand on la traîna devant lui. Elle fit de même.

Franchement elle pouvait rester et elle avait cramé toutes ses chances juste pour assouvir une vengeance. Elle avait tout raté sa vengeance, son passage.

Alors pourquoi souriait-elle de toutes ses dents comme si elle avait gagné? A sa place Eric n'aurait pas accompli sa vengeance (ou d'une façon plus discrète. Certains poisons etaient faciles à se procurer et difficile à détecter et soigner.)

Mais Eric n'etait pas Anna et Anna n'était pas Eric. Sinon l'histoire aurait été sensiblement différente.

De plus parmi les novices il n'y avait personne pour qui il se battrait avec une telle rage, un tel désespoir. Il ne se battait que pour les Erudits et lui-même

(Mais un jour cela changera. Ou pas.)

•

Tous rentrerent dans le bungalow habituel soulagés qu'ils etaint d'avoir survécu à la deuxieme étape. En plus l'ombre menaçante d'une agression pendant la nuit ne planait plus: Anna avait été expulsée.

Stella avait les yeux brillants de larmes de joie.

Pendant la nuit ils resterènt silencieux. Certains de leurs camarades et amis etaient partis quand même.

Mais le lendemain ils se regardèrent. Pourquoi Tobias etait-il premier? Que se cachait-il derrière l'apparente nonchalance de Solène? Et lui là-bas n'etait-il pas dangereux? Lui sa mère est la cousine d'une nièce d'une grand'tante d'un chef Audacieux alors elle risque d'être pistonnée cette profiteur! Elle c'est une salope elle couchera avec les examinateurs pour passer!

L'ennemi était dans les lits d'à côté et il fallait être meilleur que lui, l'écraser, l'anhiler!

•

Le lendemain un corps fut trouvé dans le gouffre, membres épars dans un nappage de sang.

Un de ceux qui avaient fait la fête puis qui avaient été evincés à la deuxième étape. Lui s'était suicidé ne pouvant supporter la disgrâce.

Eric n'eut pas une pensée de compassion pour ce faible. Il se dit qu'il devrait s'entrainer plus dur pour ne pas finir comme ça.

Zeke le vit et haussa les épaules. C'eait malheureusement naturel.

Tobias songea que peut-être s'il n'avait pas été Divergent c'aurait pu être lui. Il remercia mentalement cette entite silencieuse veillant sur nous pour être arrivé jusqu'ici.

Stella se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait si Anna n'avait pas été éliminée et dit qu'elle devait sa place à une agression. Ce n'etait pas tres glorieux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse mieux! La pensée que ce cadavre avait eu une Famille des amis l'effleura mais elle soupira. Le destin c'est le destin.

Solène passa devant le macchabé. Elle le vit à peine, perdue dans ses pensées.

Amar et sa collègue une fois qu'on eut remonté le corps lui fermèrent les yeux délicatement. Ils se sentaient coupables meme s'il savait qu'au fond ce n'était pas de leur faute.

•

Desolée pour le retard (en plus ce chapitre est moins long que d'habitude) mais la fin d'année est assez mouvementée. En plus je passe les epreuves anticipées cette année. Qui dit épreuves dit révision. Notmalement tout devrait être terminé le 30 juin . Mais n'espérez pas de chapitre de ma part pendant un mois, même si j'essaierai d'écrire un peu quand même:(


	15. Φοβοι

Merci à Roth pour Divergente. STOP. Beau bébé de 6000 mots aujourd'hui. STOP. Bonne lecture! STOP.

ATTENTION MESSAGE IMPORTANT EN BAS DE LA PAGE POUR TOUT AUTEUR DE FANFIC( et même si vous êtes lecteurs ou si vous achetez des e-books à Jason Matthieu...)

•

Après la découverte du cadavre, tous allèrent déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils ne venaient pas de voir le corps de quelqu'un qui s'était suicidé.

Aujourd'hui les estomacs etaient noués. Ils allaient affronter leurs propres peurs. Déja qu'en affrontant celles des autres ils etaient perdus, avaient peur mais alors avec leurs propres peurs...

Tobias songea qu'il en avait affronté qu'une celle du vertige. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de faire face aux autres mais il devait se montrer Audacieux. Cette blague.

Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se défiler.

•

Ils firent réunis en groupe comme le bétail à l'entrée du camion le conduisant à l'abattoir.

Le spectre de l'élimination planait sur le cortège unifié pour la dernière fois. Derrière les grandes déclarations bravaches, la peur de l'échec, derrière les sourires joyeux la volonté de survivre en écrasant le plus possible de monde.

•

L'ordre était aléatoire. Pendant qu'un candidat passait les autres étaient confinés dans une petite salle. Pas d'horloge, ni de montre, rien qui ne puisse leur donner une idée du temps des candidats précédents.

Enfin ce fut le tour de Tobias.

•

Tobias fit un bref signe de croix. Il avait toujours été un peu perdu par rapport à la foi qu'on lui avait inculquée dans son enfance: où était l'amour du prochain quand on battait son enfant? Mais dans des périodes comme celle-ci la religion pouvait être un refuge rassurant.

On lui injecta le fameux produit et le voici parti à la rencontre de ses peurs.

•

Il se retrouva encore en haut de l'immeuble. Dans cette posture il dominait le monde mais paradoxalement il s'etait rarement senti aussi fragile.

Le candidat resta bloqué sur le toit. Il n'avança pas, ne recula pas. Il resta là, rocquevillé, tremblant, jouet de sa cruelle peur et à la merci des yeux inquisiteurs de ses examinateurs.

Il lui fallut un bon moment pour la vaincre.

Le brun s'était figuré à tort que le fait de repasser cette peur allait l'aider, qu'il serait plus rapide que la dernière fois. Mais pas du tout.

Il stressait encore plus car il savait que des examinateurs autre que Amar le regardaient, jugeaient sa perfomance, et pourraient le dénoncer s'ils constataient sa Divergence.

Le brun déglutit quand il pensa ce dernier mot. Il avait peur. Ses jambes chancellaient, ses dents claquaient, son corps était parcouru par des frissons ô combie désagréables.

Il sauta.

•

Le Divergent se cogna violemment. Du sang coulait sur son front. Etait-il réel ou inventé? Tobias ne le savait pas mais il savait qu'il avait mal.

Il ignorait où il était. C'était noir,il n'y voyait que dalle, cela avait une odeur de renfermé.Il etait à moitié courbé, la salle était trop basse de plafond pour lui alors qu'il était légèrement plus petit que la moyenne.

Oh.

Attends.

Une odeur de renfermé. Comme lorsque l'on oublie d'aérer trop longtemps une pièce. Renfermé. Espace clos.

Clos...

Pas de sortie.

Ses jambes qui venaient juste de s'arrêter de trembler sur le toit recommencèrent. Sa poitrine était opressée. Il allait mourir! Il voulait sor-sortir, sortir!Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues..Ses mains rencontrerent violemment le mur d'en face qu'il touchait déjà avec ses genoux cagneux. Il avait envie de faire un gros trou pour pouvoir sortir mais il ne pouvait. Il allait rester confiné ...Etait...Enfermé...

Mais son coeur rata un battement quand ses mains rencontrèrent quelque chose de forme -ce une porte? Une trappe? La sortie?

Il palpa l'objet. Il soupira de déception c'était un cadre comme ceux utilisés pour les quelle idée aussi de mettre un tableau dans un cagibi sombre où personne ne pourrait le voir?

Eh!

Il se rappelait d'un souvenir avec un cagibi qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un nouveau frisson plus frais que les précedents parcourut son échine. Il etait dans le cagibi, la "cage à lapins" comme se plaisait à la surnommee Marcus

Une cage à lapin pour un petit garcon martyrisé.

Toboas regarda son bras. Là ne serait-ce pas les rougissements dues aux coups de ceinture de Marcus? Là ne serait-ce pas les bleus dus aux coups de bâtons de Marcus? Des bleus et du rouge partout. Partout! Et cela faisait un mal de chien.

Furieux il se mordit violemment l'avant-bras comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître les marques infâmes.

Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait le délivrer de son passé. Même s'il tuait son père (qu'il l'étranglait, qu'il le battait à mort comme le plus vieux avait manqué de le faire, qu'il le laissait crever de faim, de soif et de solitude dans la cage à lapin.), son passé continuerait à le hanter.

«Tobias... appela ce dernier d'un ton doucereux. Tu as été méchant aujourd'hui. Sais-tu ce qu'il arrive aux méchants?

Tobias regarda avec espoir vers le recoin sombre qui il le savait dissimulait la porte. Il se précipita, essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle restait cruellement bloquée.

- Tobias... Ils reçoivent une punition. reprit Marcus . Cette fois-ci sa voix venait d'un autre recoin de la pièce.

Il se précipita vers la source de la voix. Rien, rien seulement un mur les séparait. Il se rocquevilla et pleura. Le brun était un adolecent presque un adulte. Mais il était toujours démuni face à ce genre de situation. Le peur le faisait il devait, il voulait sortir de là et ce n'était pas en cédant à la panique qu'il y arriverait. Il devait se calmer.

Se calmer.

Son esprit s'éclaircit. Il avait une porte. Une porte qui bien que solide (dans son enfance il ne comptait plus les coups de pied,les coups de poing qu'il lui administrer dans l'espoir de la détruire de s'enfuir.) devrait pouvoir s'ouvrir puisque grâce aux Audacieux il avait plus de force ; à l''époque il n'avait que la force d'un enfant. (Puis il grandissait moins il était enfermé dans le cagibi. Marcus préférait le battre plus pour "compenser.")

Il se releva, rassembla ses miettes de courage, et comme Amar le lui avait appris à entrainement il donna un coup de pied circulaire à la porte. Crac! Normalement ce n'airait pas pu suffir. Son rythme cardiaque s'érait abaissé pour revenir presque à son niveau normal et redescendit au seuil acceptable alors qu'il cognait la porte.

Mais il était dans une simulation, pas dans la vraie vie. la porte disparut comme le cagibi.

Tout devint blanc et vlair.

•

Il respira un peu mieux quand il arriva dans la phase 3. La salle etait grand bien que mal éclairée et il ne semblait pas être en hauteur.

Tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai.

Le décor de la tragédie en tête-à-tête était réduit au strict minimium.

Un guéridon avec dessus un pistolet.

Un pistolet?

Il s'approcha, prit l'arme en main. Il avait eu l'espoir idiot qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un de ses jouets idiots que les Audacieux donnaient à leurs gones.

Non l'acier froid était authentique, tout était dans un parfait état. Machine bien huilée, prêt à apporter le point final à une vie.

Il redressa les yeux. Devant lui une chaise en plastique tout ce qu'il y'a de plus banal.

Dessus une personne.

Bien plus tard Tobis serait incapable de décrire la personne. C'est quelqu'un était tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Tantôt homme, tantôt femme, brun, blonde, roux, chauve, yeux gris,noir,verts,bleus. Des cicatrices, grains de beauté. Une moustache, une barbe. grand. petit.

Les visages flous se succédaient rapidement , il n'affichait aucune expression. On airait dit des statues.

Mais une statue bien vivante. La poitrine de ce corps aux multiples tête changeantes s'affaissa et se soulevait au rythme se la respiration.

Il resta confus. Que devait-il faire pour sortir?

Il arpenta la salle du nord au sud, de gauche à droite. Rien pas une ouverture. Il ne sentait pas oppressé comme il avait pu l'être dans le cagibi mais cette absence l'inquiétait..

Il tira dans le mur. Qu'avait-il espéré? Il ne le savait pas trop. Sans doute attendait-il que le mir soit en réalité aussi fragile que du papier et soit déchiré par l'impact.

Mais non rien ne se passa. la balle entama à peine l'épaisse muraille.

Il reparcourut la salle. Il devait bien y'avoir une sortie.

Il regarda attentivement son pistolet, clef de l'énigme.

Tobias réfléchit. Il était dans... son paysage des peurs. Et il devait vaincre ses peurs. De quoi avait-il peur?

De la mort sans doute. Il posa le pistolet contre sa temps et tira.

La balle le traversa comme il était un fantôme.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-ce possible? Cela violait toutes les lois de la physique!

Ah oui il était dans son cerveau. Léger détail. Tout y était possible. Parfois il croyait que la simulation était réelle.

Désemparé il se tourna vers l'étrange créature.

« Que dois-je faire?demanda-t-il desespéré.

- Ton pistolet n'est pas là pour décorer s'entendit-il répondre à sa grande surprise.

-Mais j'ai tenté de me suicider et ça n'a pas marché! J'ai tiré dans les murs et rien ne s'est passé! Est-ce que je dois réessayer?

- Non tout ceci est vain. De quoi as-tu peur?»

Tobias ne répondit rien.

Une balle.

Deux personnes.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Le jeune homme avait peur de la mort certes mais pas de la sienne.

Non il avait peur de la donner aux autres.

«Je dois vous tuer. annonça-t-il à l'entité, espérant qu'il se trompait. Mais celle-ci hocha en signe d'approbation.

Tobias aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Il savait quoi faire maintenant.

Quand il positionna son pistolet en position de tir, son bras lui parut bien plus lourd.

Le Divergent tira là où il le savait ce serait le moins douloureux et le plus rapide possible.

La chaise se renversa et l'entité qui était resté bloquée dans la peau d'un viellaitd que Tobais n'avait jamais vu de sa vie râla. Quelques spasmes agitèrent le corps.

Puis plus rien. Le brun se sentit être emporté vers un ailleurs.

•

Un ailleurs qui ressemblait fichtrement à son ancienne "maison"d'ailleurs.

Il grimaça. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Puis il arriva.

Ah. Il aurait dû y'attendre c'était assez logique.

Marcus, son... père était touhours égal à lui-même. Pas une ride pas un cheveu blanc.

Il portait de vieux vetements qu'il revêtait que quand 'il était chez lui -porter des vêtements chers avec un Tobias qui sporadiquement essayait de se défendre parfois violemment c'était la garantie de les avoir abîmés au delà du réparable.-

Tobias sentit son coeur s'arrêter quand Marcus brandit LA ceinture.

Celle à qui il devait tant de bleus, tant de marques à dissimuler,tant de honte,de peur.

Et de colère.

Il était loin de son père, avait recommencè une nouvelle vie. Mais il suffisait que celui-ci se pointe et Tobias tremblait à nouveau d'effroi et de terreur devant cet ëtre tout-puissant.

«C'est pour ton bien.»

Schlac!l

La ceinture s'abattit. Punition. Humiliation

Schlac!

La peau rougit.

Le futur Audacieux recula. Une cachette, il devait trouver une cachette!

Schalc! L'hémoglobine coula un peu.

Scllhac! Le plus jeune avait mal au coeur et au bras.

Tout ceci n'est qu'une vision,qu'un cauchemar se rappela-t-il alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où echapper à ce monstre. Il devait abaisser son rythme cardiaque jusqu'au seuil désiré pour partir.

L'ancien Altruiste ferma les yeux. S'imagina qu'il etait ailleurs seul dans une rue déserte. Pas de hauteurs , pas d'espaces renfermés, personnne à tuer

Et surtout pas de Marcus.

Il resta longtemps ainsi,le temps que son coeur batte moins vite la chanson de sa peur.

•

Il se reveilla un peu hebété et examina ses bras qui étaient vierges de coups.

«Vous êtes dans le monde réel. annonça une voix mécanique.

Quoi? Non ce n'etait pas possible! Tout ceci était encore une autre peur! Il se leva à une vitesse surhumaine de son fauteuil qu'il n'avait jamais quitté (du moins physiquement) prêt à faire... Il ne savait pas mais il fera face à ce qui l'attend.

- Vous avez traversé votre paysage des peurs qui en comporte :4. Vous connaîtrez votre temps et votre score quand on annonçera le classement final. continua à débiter la machine. Bonne journée et veuillez rapidement quitter les lieux.»

Au moment où la voix débitait ceci une Native entra apeurée.

«C'est dur? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça l'est oui mais courage! Si je suis arrivé à surmonter mes peurs toi tu peux le faire. l'encouragea-t-il. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise cela.

- OK . Merci pour tes indications ...

-Tobias.

-Moi c'est Shauna.

-Bonne chance Shauna

-Merci j'en aurai bien besoin.» soupira-t-elle.

Il sortit un peu sonné et alla rejoindre la foule Audacieuse qui guettait impatiemment les résulats de l'intiattions.

Sur le chemin il croisa Amar dans un coin isolé.

«Esr-ce qu'ils ont découvert...que je suis... demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

Si on découvrait son petit secret tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici n'aurait servi â rien.

-Non ils n'ont aucun soupçon. Ton temps est dans la norme. En tout cas les chefs ont été très surpris par le fait que tu n'aies que 4 peurs, champion.

- C'est quoi la moyenne?

-Entre 10 et 15.

Le presque-Audacieux encaissa le choc avec stupeur. Les gens avaient dix peurs en moyenne et lui n'en avait que quatre!

- En tout cas monsieur Quatre bravo pour votre initiation et bonne chance pour la suite. le salua Amar d'un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser.

Quatre resta là tout seul. Il aimait bien ce surnom de monsieur Quatre (bien qu'il trouvât le "Monsieur" un peu pompeux). Peut-être le garderait-il.

•

«Dallas Eric. A ton tour!»

L'Erudit se dirigea avec l'enthousiasme du condamné à mort à l'échafaud vers son paysage des peurs. Il sentit le sérum se frayer un chemin dans ses veines.

Bienvenue dans tes peurs, Eric.

•

Il déglutit quand il se retrouva dans sa première peur. Il l'avait déjà vécue lors de la préparation et il n'avait franchement pas hâte de la retrouver.

En face de lui se trouvait un serpent.

Le serpent était vert comme le gazon devant l'ancien immeuble d'Eric, vert comme les yeux de son père. Il se redressa, l'ayant entendu arriver à cause des vibrations. Inquiète la bête siffla un son strident.

Le candidat ne sentit pas bien quand il vit les crochets vénimeux du serpent alors que ce dernier ouvrit la gueule.

Ssssssssh.

Un énorme boa contrisctor arriva. Il était assez grand pour pouvoir étouffer Eric dans ses anneaux et le gober tout cru comme un oeuf (ou comme un Flamby mais c'est assez déguelasse.)

Ils se rapprochèrent de lui, susurrant leur envie de le tuer.

Il se mit à courir. Heureusement aucun des deux serpents n'était très rapide. Animaux à sang froid ils se traînaient indolents dans la petite pièce obscure où ils étaient enfermé.

Eric s'arrêta.

Pièce obscure. Pièce froide.

Animal à sang froid. Si son milieu naturel est trop froid, celui-ci hiberne.

D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient déjà bien ralentis.

Il devait reflechir et ne pas céder à la panique.

L'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus. Bientôt les serpents seraient engourdis et ne pourront plus l'attaquer.

Il les regarda attentivement.

Comme escompté le boa fut le premier à capituler. Il s'affaissa. La vipère le suivit quelques minutes après.

Eric fit quelques pas. À son grand soulagement aucun des deux ne se réveilla.

Tout changea autour de lui.

A la suivante.

•

Il était entré dans un monde flou et bleuté. Où était-il?

Eric ouvrit la bouche. Mal lui en prit, l'eau agressive entra inonda ses narines, ses bronches, ses poumons.

Kof! kof! kof!

Il battit des jambes et des mains pour essayer de remonter à la surface. Mais plus il remontait, plus sa vision s'assombrissait. Il ne réussit pas à atteindre la surface.

Essoufflé, ses jambes ne le supportèrent plus. Lentement il coula vers le fond.

Il songea avec nostalgie que ce tout ce bleu le faisait penser aux yeux de Tobias. Il s'y noyait au sens propre, hahahaha.

La pensée de Tobias le fit grimacer. Il ne pouvait pas se noyer comme ça, s'abandonner à l'onde. Il se battrait pour survivre.

Echouer c'est pour les faibles.

Il tenta de nager encore vers la surface qui ne cessait de s'éloigner. Normalement après tant de temps passé sous l'eau il aurait dû mourir.

Petit à petit son coeur s'adapta à l'effort.

Le bleu s'évapora.

•

Amar lui donna une accolade.

«Bravo tu as réussi à surmonter ton paysage des peurs! le félicita-t-il.

Eric asquiesça un peu sonné. Alors il n'avait que deux peurs? L'ophiophobie et l'hydrophobie?

- Tu n'as que deux peurs. Avec ceci tu es sûr d'être premier!

- Ce n'est pas vous qui disait que nous avions entre 10 et 15 peurs? Demanda Eric.

-Si. Mais parfois certains Novices ont en beaucoup plus -le record est de 24 je crois- ou beaucoup moins. Il est évident qu'au bout d'un moment le nombre de peurs joue sur le temps final.

- Et des personnes avec zéro peur cela existe?demanda Eric inquiet d'être dépassé.

- Pas à ma connaissance. La peur est un mécanisme de survie hérité de nos angêrtres préhistoriques. Quinconque n'a pas de peur n'est pas humain parce qu'il est inconscient de tout. Une personne sans peur n'aura jamais eu à se battre pour confronter ses peurs, n'a pas de valeurs et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons ici. expliqua Amar.

-Je vois.

- Allez prends place.»

Eroc s'asseya entre Solène qui lui jeta un regard impénétrable et Jean qui se rongeait pathétiquement les ongles en attendabt le fatidique verdict.

Les résultats s'affichèrent au tableau. Eric sentit son coeur s'accélerer.

Qualifiés:

Eaton Tobias

Mellil Stella

Lyoni Solène

Jeanmbon Jean

Pedrad Ezekiel.

Les noms défilaient, scintillaient,soulageaient leurs propriétaires mais le sien n'était pas affiché et son coeur s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'égrenaient.

Comment! Ce n'était pas possible! Il y'avait dû y'avoir une erreur! Oui une erreur!

Il ne pouvait pas avoir quitté sa famille, sacrifié sa vie chez le erudits pour échouer misérablemnt aux portes de la victoire. Non,non,non,non,non,non!

Tobias le pointait du doigt, un rictus moqueur deformait ces lèvres qu'il avait (aimé) embrassées avec Zeke et un grand sourire radieux à ses côtés. Stella etait elle hilare. Jean soupirait de soulagement. Meme Solène l'impassible que rien n'atteignait esquissait un sourire moqueur.

Il avait perdu. La partie est finie pour lui. Eux pourraient se repaître de victoire pendant que lui devrait s'enfoncer dans les ténébres de la ville à la recheche d'une nouvelle vue infiniment moins belle et satisfaisoaents que celles auxquelles il aurait pu de droit prétendre.

Il devait partir malgré ses deux peurs.C'etait étonnant que les soldats ne l'aient pas encore évacués et encerclé pour prevenir tout incident.

Il fronça les sourcils: C'est vrai ça où etaient-ils?

A la reflexion ce n'eyait pas le seul detail qui clochait. L'assistance -Tobias,Polène,Stella- ne se comportait pas comme elle le faisiat en temps normal. Tobias ne se serait probablement pas moqué de lui. Il était trop.. trop Pète-Sec pour s se réjouir comme cela de sa défaite. Solène aurait probablement gardé son expression marmoréenne même à l'annonce des résultats. Et puis le classement etait assez improbable avec Stella qualifiée sur le fil devenant deuxième!

Il était encore dans une de ses peurs réalisa-t-il avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas (encore) échoué.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration en se répetant Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchermar illogique. Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar illogique "et puis il s'envola loin de cet échec cuisant.

•

Le pion de Jeanine soupira. Ah qu'il était bon de rester dans un lit moelleux... Il se leva, posa le pied gauche par terre, s'habilla et sortit dehors.

Au premier croisement de rue il rentra dans sa belle-mère et son père.

«Lisa! Charles! s'ecclama t-il tout heureux qu'il l'était de les retouver. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière cois.

Mais ils continuèrent leur route.

- Papa! Ta blague pourrie elle n'est pas drôle! s'exclama l'ado amusé par le comportement de son père qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Ce qu'il pouvait être grand gamin parfois!

Celui-ci le regarda l'air très surpris.

- Mais qui êtes-vous jeune homme?

Le brun le regarda stupéfait.

-Mais c'est moi Eric.

Je ne connais pas d'Eric lui répondit Charles. Chérie connais-tu Eric?

- Non.

-Mais arrêtes ton char Papa. fit Eric de plus en plus nerveux.

- Papa? Je n'ai pas d'enfants à part ma fille que je sache.

- Mais.

-Partez sinon j'appelle les Audacieux.» fit Elizabeth effrayée par cette homme qu'elle prenait pour un désiquilibré.

Eric recula comme si on venait de le brûler.

Tel le tigre blessé il battit en retraite. Partir, pleurer, panser ses plaies.

•

Il se reveilla dans un pièce qu'il connaissait bien: le bureau de Jeanine.

Jeanine qui était justement assise derrière ce bureau ployant sous le poids de dossiers. Il était mal reveillé comme s'il venait juste de s'extirper des brumes du sommeil.

La bouche aux lèvres sèches minces et refaites de Jeanine lui criait des ordres.

«Dallas Eric nettoie-moi ce café! beugla-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de renverser du café sur son chemisier.»

Il s'exécuta puis se fit congédier. Malheureusement pour lui il croisa sur son chemin un autre responsable Erudit qui en profita pour lui céder un immense paquet de feuilles à photocopier. Trop sympa. Un fois qu'il eut accompli sa corvée, Jeanine lui ordonna de préparer du cappucinno du latte, du frappé pour les vingt personnes qui allient assister à la réunion de manière imminente. Il eut le malheur de protester et elle le réprimanda comme un gamin de sept ans. Pour qui se prenait-il enfin?Pendant leur solliloque il nettoya les paillasses de laboratoires recouvertes de substances visqueuses reliquats des expériences. Ensuite une fois que la réunion fut finie il balaya et passa l'aspirateur dans la salle. Le tout en s'ennuyant.

Un vrai esclave pensa-il amèrement. Il ne lui manquait plus ue la tenie de soubrette et ce serait parfait.

Le lendemain une autre journée montone comme la précédente où il avait juste à obéir.

Tout en balayant un couloir desert il médita sur sa condition. Comment avait-il pu finir par faire le larbin aux ordres de toute la faction?

L'Erudit fouilla sa mémoire: rien. Pas de souvenir. Ou plutôt le dernier souvenir remontait à quand il dormait dans le bungalow audacieux.

Quoi?

Non attendez ce souvenir était tronqué (on avait dû l'utiliser comme cobaye pour des expériences louches.) . Que ferait-il chez les Audacieux? Il était né Erudit et il mourra Erudit.

Plus le travailleur fouilla ses souvenirs plus il s'aperçu qu'ils étaient incohérents avec ce qu'il vivait. Dans ses souvenirs il n'avait pas de chef, n'accomplissait pas toutes les basses besognes, ne s'abrutissait pas dans le brun. L'Erudit déglutit. Soit il était fou, soit c'était le monde qui l'était. Et il préférait la deuxième option.

Le novice se concentra sur ces souvenirs plaisants. Il se revit en train d'embrasser un garçon à son plus grand étonnement. Il se vit chez les Audacieux en train de faire face à des serpents, en train de se noyer.

La vie là-bas lui paraissait infiniment plus exaltante que celle qu'il avait ici. Il se concentra sur ses souvenirs et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit qu'on l'enmenait ailleurs.

Une autre journée chiante comme la pluie et il ne répondait plus de sa santé mentale.

•

autour de lui réganit l'odeur du propre: l'odeur du désinfectant et des produit ménagers. Eric se reveilla il était dans un lit.

Autour de lui des câbles parfois transparents, parfois noirs qui le ligotaient à son lit. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi ses ravisseurs l'avaient ligoté à un lit (plutôt confortable d'ailleurs le lit.) plutôt qu'à une chaise.

«Monsieurs Dallas! Arrêtez vous allez finir par casser un câble!

Il voulait briser ses fers.

Une Altruiste en tenue d'infirmière grise commenle nuage d'orage entra dans son champ de vision et le forca à s'asseoir. Etonnamment elle avait de la poigne.

Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient flétries comme quand on passe trop de temps dans un bain bien bouillant (pourtant il n'était pas mouillé.) En pmus des taches bune savaient éclos de partout. On aurait dit raaaaaah le nom lui échappait des fleurs de comeitière. Il s'aperçut qu'en fait tout son corps était ridé. Un bref coup d'oeil dans une glace posée à côte de lui le confimra son mauvais pressentiment il avait vieilli d'au moins cinquante ans.

Comment était-ce possible?

«Et hier j'avais encore seize ans pensa-t-il. Il avait dû le dire sans s'en aperçevoir puisque l'infirmière l'entendit.

-Ah vous savez les rêves lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendu. Eric haissait son ton condescendant et son sourire faux-cul: il aurait voulu les lui faire bouffer.

Il remarqua que sur sa table de chevet il y'avait un petit carnet à reliure rouge à côté d'un tuyau avec une drôle de forme. Il voulut le saisir mais! son bras lui faisait mal!

- Et dire que y'a pas si longtemps je pouvais faire une centaine de pompes! Spupira-t-il.

-Ah vous devez eviter l'exercice d'après le médecin lui dit-on d'un ton condescendant. Vous voulez faire pipi? Lui proposa-t-elle en prenant l'étrange tuyau.

Le pépé blêmit en comprenant la fonction du dit-tuyau.

- Non merci je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la bite pour pisser. ironisa-t-il. Bizarrement je dois dire que ça m'étonnne pas que ce soit un Altruiste qui fasse ce genre de boulot. Vous n'êtes bon qu'à nourrir les sans-factions, peter plus haut que vos culs en donnant des leçons et en gardant tout pour plus vous vous délectez des effluves du malheur et de la déchéance. Heureusement que vous dirigez la dixtacture mais profitez-en bien. Rien n'est éternel.

elle pinça les lèvres.

Lui réflechissait. Il avait quatre-vingts ans. Normalemnt les Altruistes auraient dû être renversés depuis belle lurette. Les mécontents ne se trouvaient pas que chez les Eeudits.

À moins qu'ik ne soit dans un de ces mondes parallèles? Oui c'est ça il devait être dans un monde parallèle.

Il se concentra sur son dernier douvenir. Il était encore jeune pas décrépi, pas dépendant et on lui injectait du produit.

C'etait peut-être un produit hallucinogène? Peut-être rêvait-il?

Il ferma ses paupières flétries et pria pour que ce soit un rêve.

•

Eric se retouva tout... nu.

Il cligna des yeux. C'etait quoi ce délire?

Autour de lui la foule se riait de lui. Retardez-le cet original tout nu! Il est fada! railla l'un. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu quand même... soupira l'autre. À sa place je me les gélerais! comptait un autre membre de la gent masculine.

Le moqué scruta ses mains, ses jambes longues et taillées pour la course et le combat, son torse légèrement poilu qu'il aurait aimé être moins mou et plus musclé.

Il étaot nu et ce devant toute la populace audacieuse celle-là même qu'il rêvait integree.

Ses joues le chauffèrent un peu d'embarras. Il était ridicule et ne voilà pas qu'il rougissait encore plus ce qui le rendait encore plus ridicule ce qui chauffait encore plus ses joues ce qui mettait en branle le cercle vicieux de la honte la plus totale.

Regardez-le ce Transfert qui vouliat nous diriger et qui se balade à poil! Fit quelqu'un.

Eric decida qu'il lui peterait la gueule. Mais avant de mettre ce souhait à execution il devait aller s'habiller. Tous ces regards le scrutant le mettait mal à l'aise lui qui pourtant n'était pas pudique.

Il s'enfuit poursuivi par les quolibets, les insultes et les railleries ne voulant pa slaisser s'échapper un tel divertissement.

Sur un fil à lin il chopppa une roe de chambre mauve avec des nounours dessus. Elle était informe et délavée et ridicule mais il était toujours moins ridicule dedans qu'en tenue d'Adam.

Le raillé l'enfila tout en continuant à fuir. Il detestait les robes de chambre et la fuite mais parfois c'est la meilleure option.

Il s'abrita dans ine ruelle sombre à bout de souffle. Peu importait qu'il se fut montré ridicule aujourd'hui un jour il les dirihera et ceux s'étant moqués de lui le regretteront. se repeta-t-il comme un mantra. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Rien à craindre.

•

Le futur chef buta dans un ancien vivant.

Il se pencha pris d'une morbide fascination et il réalisa que c'etait lui.

C'etait lui. Son coeur rata un battemant de stupeur puis il se reprit. Il avait des vers nichants dans ce qui fut ses yeux, des mouches bourdonnant autour de lui et l'ensevelissant. Du sang séche et coagulé souillait son corps. Sa peau habituellemnt legerment brunie s'était dessechée et sonnait l'impression qu'à tout moment le... corps s'écroulerait et retornerait à la poussière. D'effroi il recula. En plus les lècres du cadcres-ses lèvres- s'étaient affaissé donnant l'impression que le cadavre lui envoyait un sourire d'outre-tombe. En plus comme s'il avait besoin de cette piqûre de rappel une pierre tombale s'élevait. Il déchiffra

DALlAS Éric.

6 novembre 2198- 21 août 2214

Le 21 août... Il cosnulta sa montre. Aujourd'hui on était le 20 août 2214. Il frémit. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Il se coyait mort! Le cadavre semblait décanter ici depuis quequles semaines, mois.

Qui était-il? Un fantôme, un esprit venu hanter sa sépulture?. A moisn que tout ceci ne soit un rêve. Il tendit le bras. Le cdavre était si réel. Il pouvait le toucher du doigt, il était tangible.

Alors était-il mort ou vivant?

Il fit ce pour quoi il était le plus doué: réfléchir.

Tout d'abord il ne pouvait être vivant et mort à part dans le cadre spécifique de l'expérience du chat de Schrödinger et encore. Il était soit l'un soit l'autre.

Il avait conscience de lui-même. Il pouvait bouger, parler. Donc il était vivant. se rassura-t-il malgré le doute taraudant qu'il repoussa dans les confins de son esprit.

•

Envore des cadavres. Il eut peur d'être bloqué sur la précédente étape.

Le cadavre n'était pas le sien mais celui d'une femme qui avait dû être très belle avec ses taches de rousseur, ses longs cils et sa chevelure flamboyante et abondante. Il hoqueta c'était Elizabeth surnommée Lisa sa belle-mère!

Des trous rouges lui dévoraient le corps. On aurait dit des impacts de balle. Il prit le pouls hanté par un stupide espoir. Non il ne battait le rythme, elle était morte! Qui l'avait tué? Pourquoi? Comment?

Il releva la tête ne pouvant souffrir plus longtemps la vision quand il vit un minuscule corps par terre. Il s'approcha. C'etait celui d'un bébé de sexe masculin à moitié enveloppé d'un lange blanc devenu rouge suaire sur lequel il était brodé en doré "Guillaume."

La première fois qu'il voyait son demi-frère, celui-ci n'était plus. Il tomba à genoux abattu par le cruel sort dans une mare de sang provenant d'une troisième dépouille.

Terrorisé il rencontra les yeux olive de Charles figés. Son père lui avait une vilaine blessure sur le ventre. Il ne jouerait plus avec lui, ne lui raconterait plus avec passion sa journée, ne le connsolerait plus, ne le soutiendrait plus, ne le câlinerait plus, ne le regarderait plus avec fierté, ne le gronderait plus, ne l'aimerait plus parce qu'il était mort!

Non loin du père et époux gisait Caroline avec ses cheveux clairs formant une espèce d'auréole autour de sa tête. Les jambes et les bras étaient disloqués, pliés d'une manière incongrue comme in jouet mal remonte.

Il se releva, eut une magnifique vue d'ensemble sur sa famille décimée et vomit.

Puis ses jambes tombèrent (encore). Ils étaient morts, tous, tous!

Bizarrement la pensée que l'assassin ou la bande pouvait encore trainer dans les parages ne l'effleura même pas. Il resta ici, pleura sa amille.

Le fils pleura sa belle-mère Elizabeth surnommée Lisa.

L'enfant pleura son père.

L'aîné pleura sa demi-sœur Caroline mais qui pour lui etait sa sœur.

Le frère pleura son filleul Guillaume qu'il n'avait pas connu.

Frère qu'il avait à peine connu.

Il lui semblait que le jour des Visites c'etait la veille. Et Elizabeth etait à 2 mois et demi de grossesse et venait de réaliser une échographie.

L'endeuillé savait que cela faisait trop de temps qu' il était loin des siens mais il était impossible qu'elle ait accouché en si peu de temps.

Les outils medicaux s'étaient peut-être améliorés, mais la durée de gestation n'avait pas bougé.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve atroce. réalisa-t-il soulagé. Encore une peur.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir et partit ailleurs.

•

«Vous êtes dans le monde réel. débita la voix mécanique. Vous avez traversé votre paysge des peurs qui en comporte 9. Vous ne connaîtrez votre temps et votre score que quand on annonçera le classement final. continua à débiter la machine. Bonne journée et veuillez rapidement évacuer les lieux.

Le candidat éait hebété et méfiant. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un mirage?

- Bravo Eric.

Il sursauta. C'etait juste Amar.

- J'ai fait combien de temps? demanda-t-il anxieux de sa réussite.

- Je ne le sais pas mais ne t'inquiéte pas.

-C'est facile de dire cela. Vous ne risquiez pas votre avenir.

-J'ai été à ta place il y'a quelques années de cela Eric. Tu ferias mieux de ne pas l'oublier. Maintenant déguerpis. fit Amar un peu énervé.

•

Eric était nerveux. Il avait 9 peurs (soit une de moins que la moyenne.) et il priait pour que ce soit sufffisant. En outre pour servir ses ambitions il devait absolument avoir un bon classement. S'il était qualifié à l'arrache et qu'il était obligé de devenir gardien de muraille ç´allait être compliqué pour devenir chef.

Il eut une pensée pour Jack dont le rêve etait justement d'être gardien de muraille et Anna. Que faisaient-ils maintenant? Il haussa les epaules. Cele ne le concernait plus.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Tobias assis non loin en train de discuter avec Zeke et une brune Native qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Si Tobias pouvait être éliminé cela l'arrangerait. Une ou deux fois l'idée de le lettre hors-jeu l'avait effleuré mais il avait repoussé l'idée à la fois pace qu'il ne savait pas comment la mettre en oeuvre et aussi parce qu'il devait éviter de se faire remarquer.

Le tableau scintilla. Jusque là la foule qui bruissait d'impatience et d'angoisse se tut; c'était l'heure des résultats.

Qualifiés

1 Tobias E. Nombre de peurs:4. Temps 32 min et 41 secondes.

2 Eric D Nombre de Peurs: 9. Temps total 54 minutes et 18 secondes.

3 Ezekiel P Nombre de Peurs: 10. Temps total 59 minutes et 59 secondes.

4 Solène L Nombre de peurs :13. Temps total 1h02 minutes et 4 secondes.

5 Kim W. Nombre de peurs 12. Temps total 1h07 minutes et 45 secondes

6 Matt B. Nombre de peurs: 13. Temps total 1h12 minutes et 12 secondes.

7 Stella M. Nombre de peurs 09 Temps toal 1h15 minutes et 0 seconde.

8 Shauna O. Nombre de peurs 15. Temps total 1h27 et 23 secondes.

9 Katherine S. Nombre de peurs 16. Temps total 1h34 et 32 secondes.

•

NdA: Ce chapitre aurait pu s'intituler "Dis-moi de quoi tu as peur, je dirais qui tu es".

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose avant début juillet.(oral de français...)

En cette periode de bac, orientation, concours, examens et autres joyeusetés (heureusment qu'y fait beau quand même.) je vous souhaite bonne chance (moi j'ai eu le bac de français ce matin.

MESSAGE IMPORTANT; En ce moment il y'a une affaire de plagiat de fanfics. Un type s'amuse à copier-coller des fanfics et à les vendre sur Google Books.

Son nom est Jason Matthieu. (Enfin d'après l'interessé il s'agirait d'une vaste affaire de plagiat.)

Plus d'infos sur le forum francophone: Salons des Auteurs. (Y'a notamment une déclaration du "vrai" Mr Matthieu. Cette affaire évolue toutes les secondes et je n'exagere pas.) Verifiez bien si vos fanfics n'ont pas été plagiées et faites tourner la beuh... euh non le message sur tumblr facebook, twitter... L'union fait la force.


	16. Nuit 63: Incident un jour de canicule

- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Canicule." en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

Eric quatre ans arborait une moue boudeuse. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Lui qui adorait aller jouer dehors ne le pouvait pas. Comme les autres enfants il était confiné à l'intérieur.

Le soleil brillait et ses lèvres gercées et craquelées quémandaient régulièrement de l'eau protection vitale face à ce soleil vengeur. Les puéricultrices tout autour des enfants de l'école s'affairaient inquiètes de la santé et du bien-être de leurs protégés.

Elles s'affairaient vêtues de gris au milieu de tous ces chérubins en vert. Ils étaient encore au tendre âge ou leur faction d'origine importait peu, où ils n'étaient pas obligé s de ployer l'échine sous le joug de toutes ces règles. Ils étaient habilles en vert pas dans les tons gris des Altruistes- le gris parce dans que l'industrie du textile le gris est la couleure la moins couteuse à obtenir-, pas dans le jaune à part éclatant et solaire des Fraternels, pas dans la dichotomie bicolore et manichéenne des Sincères, pas dans le bleu couleur de l'eau aux multiples formes et visages des Erudits, et pas dans le noir des Audacieux qui etait une couleur tout en n'étant pas une tout en dévorant toutes les autres.

Ils étaient en vert couleur des jeunes pousses et ils pouvaient encore devenir ceux qu'ils voulaient.

«Allez les enfants on va chanter des comptines et ensuite on va faire une bonne sieste parce qu'on est tous fatigués par la chaleur. suggéra une des nourrices d'une voix enjouée.

Ils chantèrent en choeur les comptines et les berceuses. Ensuite elles les installèrent dans de minuscules lits à l'ombre et eteignirent la lumière. Au début les nourrices Altrustes essayèrent valliamment de lutter contre les félicités du sommeil. Mais elles finirent par capituler et dodelinèrent indolemment de la tête.

•

Eric n'en pouvait plus d'être dedans, claquemuré, enfermé. Il avait besoin de sortir de voir autres choses que les têtes des gones qui faisaient sagement leurs siestes. Plus tôt dans la longue journée sans fraîcheur il avait tenté d'aller dehors mais une nourrice l'en avait empêché arguant que "ce serait dangereux pour toi. et de toute maniêre tu dois reste ici en sûreté comme les autres."

Il enjamba les petits corps endormis et s'éclipsa discrètement par une porte sans que les nourrices elles-mêmes abruties par la chaleur ne le remarquèrent.

•

L'aire de jeu vibrait sous le poids de la chaleur. Eric voulut aller faire du tobbogan mais il retira sa main : elle avait été brûlée par la chaleur.

C'est trop nul! s'exclama-t-il furieux. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'aire de jeu pour lui tout seul, qu'il n'avait pas à la partager avec d'autres sous l'oeil vigilant de cerbères veillant au grain, il ne pouvait même pas en profiter! Mais où allait donc le monde!

Il refusait de rentrer dedans: cela signifierait qu'il acceptait qu'il avait eu tort et la nourrice raison. En plus il dehors il était libre alors que dedans il était obligé de faire la sieste. Or il ne voulait pas la faire, il en avait marre de dormir!

Il décida de trouver refuge à l'ombre du tobbogan.

Mal lui en prit.

Une vipère elle-même à moitié aveugle et abasourdie par la chaleur fut reveillée par les résonances que produisit Eric alors qu'il était assis par terre.

Initialement elle avait choisi ce tobbogan pour l'ombrage qu'il offrait, bienvenu face au soleil violent. Et voila qu'elle était menacée sur SON territoire.

Effrayée elle siffla, darda un regard rancunier vers le jeune enfant et mordit.

•

Sssssssssssh siffla-t-elle.

Un bruit sourd.

Un croc planté dans le bras du bambin.

Ahhhhhh que

ça fai-

sait Mal!

Rien que l'acte physique de mordre était douloureux. Mais Eric n'avait pas encore goûté au venin.

Le venin se mêlait au sang. Les toxines se mêlaient aux globules rouges.

Ça brûlait, ça grattait, ça démangeait. Un feu se frayait un chemin dans ses capillaires, coulait dans ses veines, se promenait dans ses artères.

Ploc! ploc! Les larmes tombaient. C'était douloureux, atroce, horrible.

Quelques années plus tard Eric habitué à la douleur n'aurait pas hurlé et surtout il ne se serait jamais abaissé à demander de l'aide.

Mais il n'avait que quatre ans et pleura. Fort heureusement les Altruistes volèrent au secours du jeune imprudent.

•

Eric heureusement ne devait garder aucune séquelle de cet incident arrivé un jour de canicule à part une peur des serpents qui devrait le poursuivre toute sa vie.

•

Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture. J'ai bon espoir de le sortir la semaine prochaine.


	17. Nos jalousies

Oui vous avez le droit de me balancer des tomates pourries pour le délai. Au niveau du crédit rien n'a changé et aujourd'hui chapitre de 4 200 mots.

•

Les Audacieux avaient compris la leçon: dès l'annonce des résultats ils embarquèrent les malheureux éliminés.

Tobias déglutit. Il avait fait presque 33 minutes et il était quasi-sûr que quelqu'un parmi cette jungle humaine allait se lever et demander le pourquoi d'un tel score. Le brun avait l'impression qu'au dessus de sa tête il y'avait une pancarte libellée "DIVERGENT À ABATTRE" en grosses majuscules bien rouges bien visibles.

Eric était relativement content. Il était deuxième ce qui lui permmettait d'avoir un large choix de métiers et donc lui laissait toute latitude pour devenir chef. Mais il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tobias. Il n'aurait pas parié un kopeck sur lui au début : sur ce frêle Pète-Sec encore plus perdu que lui. Au fond de lui le désormais Audacieux se demandait comment Tobias avait-il pu évoluer d'une telle manière. Il darda ses yeux plissés vers le tableau et manqua s'étouffer quand il vit le nombre de peurs de Tobias - quatre! Quatre! Pète-Sec pouvait compter ses peurs sur les doigts d'une main.

Il posa sur lui un regard neuf. Tout au long de ces dernières semaines il était passé de boulet inoffensif à hène à quelque chose qu'il avait embrassé et maintenant il était un rival un barrage un obstacle aux ambitions d'Eric. Car oui il avait neuf peurs mais neuf c'était cinq de plus, cinq en trop. Pourquoi lui en avait quatre et lui cinq? Pourquoi, hein? Qu'avait-il fait de mieux, en plus que lui? Comment un tel score était possible?

Eric n'avait que neuf peurs mais il aurait voulu en avoir trois pour dammer le pion à Pète-Sec. Il aurait voulu être premier, celui que les gens admireraient tout en chuchotant et ragotant (mais Tobias ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il était le sujet et la cible des conversations)

Il grogna. Ceci il ne le permettrait pas. Quinconque se mettait en travers de sa route et surtout le dépassait devrait subir son courroux. Bientôt les Audacieux l'admireront lui, lui et pas Tobias qu'ils auront oublié malgré ses -nom d'une pipe!-quatre peurs.

Eric n'était absolument pas du genre à se contenter d'une deuxième place ou bien à devoir s'incliner devant une superiorité écrasante.

•

Un homme à la peau marron et au collier de barbe d'ébène monta sur scène vêtu de noir comme une corneille. Après avoir triffouillé le micro il prit la parole:

«Audacieux faites du bruit pour nos nouveaux membres!

Une clameur lui répondit. Tobias n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: ces cris d'allégresse c'etait pour lui et les autres. Lui qui n'avait eu jusqu'ici que les imprécations et les malédictions de son père, les murmures affolés et les tentatives de réconfort de sa mère, les chuchotements et les ragots des autres Altruistes à son passage.

- Nous les félicitons de tous nos coeurs. Pour les Natifs cette cérémonie est la confirmation qu'ils sont vraiment à leur place parmi nous. Pour les Transferts cette cérémonie est le début d'une nouvelle vie où ils seront vraiment à leur place. Je suis sûr qu'ils feront honneur à notre faction et à nos préceptes. Nouveaux Audacieux levez-vous dansez et célébrez votre victoire dans votre famille! Mais n'oubliez pas qu'après-demain vous devez formuler vos voeux de métier! Mais soyez courageux et audacieux face à cette nouvelle vie!»

•

Dans toute sa vie Tobias Eaton n'avait été que rarement ivre. Cette nuit où il célèbrait sa victoire soulagé (ouf personne ne m'a repéré et en plus je suis arrivé premier yay!). Mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, attitude exceptionnelle et après s'être laissé entraîné par Zeke dans un concours de boissson -il s'y était fait dérouillé d'ailleurs- il se sentait vraiment à sa place.

Chez les Altruistes la cérémonie ne se passait absolument pas comme ça. C'était silencieux, solennel. La seule partie un peu plus marrante était quand les Altruistes devaient laver les pieds des Nouveaux Initiés -chaque année il y'en avait un particulièrement chatouilleux qui s'écroulait de rire sous le regard sévère de Marcus. Après les Initiés rejoignaient leurs familles-il n'y avait que très peu de Transferts des autres factions vers Altruistes- et tout le monde allait à un baquet ou après une minute pesante à la mémoire des Altruistes partis ailleurs suivie par une psalmodie funèbre-quand il chantait Tobias ne voyait ne pensait qu'à sa mère et tuait son père de regards peu amènes- tout le monde mangeait et bavardait mais toujours dans le calme. Ce n'était pas que les Altruistes n'étaient pas contents de réussir l'Initiation c'érait juste que contrairement aux Audacieux ils n'avaient pas besoin d'exprimer ça bruyamment avec force concours de boisson et hurlements féroces.

Il était affalé tout du long sur un banc et pouffa à la pensée de la tête qu'aurait fait Marcus s'il avait vu son fils unique et martyrisé descendre une bouteille d'alcool. Il savait bien que ce n'etait pas très bon pour la santé mais eh hé ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'une fois dans la vie, hein? Et puis les jeunes Altruistes s'ils faisaient beaucoup moins la fête que les Audacieux la faisaient aussi parfois -c'était rare plus timoré et il était souvent absent (il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère confinée de entre-soi, il y'avait des jours où n'importe quoi associé dans sa vie le rendait nauséeux et pour parachever le tout sa réputation était assez execrable)- alors bon il pouvait bien se le permettre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire des Altruistes maintenant de toute manière maintenant qu'il les avait abjuré et trouvé refuge au milieu des braises?

Stella s'allongea à ses côtés. Malgré une corpulence équivalente elle semblait mieux tenir l'alcool que lui -ses joues étaient à peine rosées.

«C'est autre chose que chez les Fraternels! s'ecria-t-elle. Aïe ma tête grimaça-t-elle quand quelqu'un eut la bonne idée d'augmenter le son de la musique endiablée.

- C'est sûr. C'est assez dépaysant aussi pour le petit Altruiste que je sui-j'étais -se corrigea-t-il.

- Comment se passait la cérémonie chez vous? demanda-t-elle. Elle avait toujours été curieuse voire même fouineuse selon les mauvaises langues fraternelles.

- En fait on lavait les pieds des nouveaux Initiés et après on va à un grand banquet. Et chez vous c'était comment? (il n'avait pas envie de plus penser à la faction Altruiste ce soir. Ce soir il était Audacieux et rien d'autre. Il n'était pas Divergent, il n'était pas orphelin, il n'était pas un enfant battu. Il était Tobias -Jen'aipaspdepatronyme. Tobias Eaton était mort et enterré maintenant dans ce placard sombre et obscur sous l'escalier, son ancienne cage.)

- Chez nous on prend aussi un grand repas mais avec des produits que nous avons fait pousser nous-même et ensuite on joue à des jeux genre colin-maillard ou cache-cache.

- Tu sembles tellement enthousiaiste ironisa le Divergent.

- A peu près autant que toi quand tu parlais des Altruistes répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis parti se justifia-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Hé calme-toi Tobias ce n´est pas un reproche. Si nous étions heureux, nous ne serions pas ici, hein? Parce que c'était un pari assez culotté pour moi de venir ici. Je n'étais pas sûre de réussir mais je suis passée in extremis.

Tobias ne sut pas très bien quoi répondre-il avait peur de se pavaner même involontairement s'il parlait de lui et de son score incroyable à Stella qui avait bien failli y passer. Il regarda les courtes boucles brunes et ces yeux légèrement en amande et se demanda bien pourquoi elle était partie de sa faction. Solène avec son caractère mutique ne devait absolument pas être adaptée à la vie Fraternelle mais Stella avec ses sourires et son caractère chaleureux-sauf quand elle se battait se rappela-t-il- et sa sympathie, pourquoi était-elle partie? La question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne la laissa pas s'échapper. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et puis lui aussi avait des secrets qu'il ne livrerait pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Elle se releva et épousseta la poussière du banc.

- Tu retournes boire? Demanda-t-il de sa voix pâteuse.

- Ah non. Moi je n'aime pas trop boire. Je bois juste assez pour être un peu pompette et d'humeur joyeuse pour continuer à profiter de ma soirée sereinement. Et puis quand on boit trop on fait de choses vraiment stupides qu'on regrette après-coup. Non je vais allez danser je pense. A plus Tobias!

- A plus.

Il médita la phrase "Et puis quand on boit trop on fait des choses vraiment stupides." Il eut un sourire: Stella ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

•

Il conversait bruyamment avec Zeke assis à califourchon sur un banc (ce n'était pas très confortable comme position). Ce dernier etait impressionné par sa performance et lui harcelait pour qu'il lui confie le secret d'une telle prestation-mais il n'avait et ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Il se fit la reflexion que son amitié avec Zeke était un peu étrange mais qu'elle fonctionnait vraiment bien. Avec ses sourires et ses rires il l'empêchait de sombrer dans ses amères pensées.

Zeke lui parlait en riant des métiers Audacieux. Lui avait décidé il serait dans la police Audacieuse -chargée de s'occuper des affaires intérieures à la faction. Et Tobias? Bah il ne savait pas trop. Pas le gouvernement en tout cas -il préfererait encore ramasser le fumier chez les Fraternels sans gants s'il vous plaît plutôt que de devoir aller à des endroits où il serait susceptible de rencontrer Marcus. Rien qu'à la pensée ses cicatrices brûlaient.

Non loin d'eux il attrapa du coin de l'oeil Eric. Qui semblait être en galante compagnie-une brune maquillée tellement excessivement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de braquer un entrepôt de peinture- comme le remarqua Zeke.

Tobias eut un sourire à la réplique très appropriée de son ami. Il remarqua un autre détail la créature avait posé un tentacule couvert de bracelts sur le bras gauche d'Eric qui ne faisait absolument pour la repousser. Et ils avaient une conversation animée on dirait.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Eric ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à Tobias.

Quand il alla se coucher au bungalow- pour la dernière fois il le savait demain on lui attribuerait un nouvel appartement pour démarrer une nouvelle vie- il se fit la reflexion qu'il n'avait pas revu Eric de la soirée.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Pourquou se posait-il la question? Qu'en avait-il à faire?

Si ça se trouve il était encore là-bas à arroser sa victoire d'alcool bon marché. Ou encore en train de converser avec cette brune.

•

L'ombre de l'autre jour était assise sur un banc (dos bien calé contre le dossier.) et admirait la foule qui dansait et chahutait ivre de célébrations. Elle ôta ses chaussures. Des ampoules étaient disséminées sur ses pieds accompagnés de boutons de moustique et ça faisait assez mal.

Eric déboula tout d'un coup avec une brune dans son champ de vision latéral. Ils dansaient un slow - et ils étaient collé-serrés bien plus que necessaire.- Bon sang elle lui mettait quasiment la main aux fesses! L'ombre plissa ses yeux bruns en voyant la proximité physique entre Eric et l'inconnue. Décidemment Eric Dallas était un vrai Dom Juan . D'abord Tobias et puis cette Audacieuse. Ça c'était vraiment innatendu.!

•

Eric considéra une nouvelle sa partenaire d'un soir. Eléonore, Élodie, Éloïse Oui c'était Éloïse il en était quasiment sûr.

«Quel belle soirée. Et puis la musique est excellente. s'extasia-t-elle.

- Oui c'est vrai la musique est excellente. Elle est entraînante et parfaite pour danser ne trouves-tu pas? (il accentua sa prise sur ces hanches anguleuses et la ramena vers lui.)

- Est-ce une invitation monsieur Dallas? minauda-t-elle.

- Comme il te plaira. (Bien sûr que c'est une invitation sombre idiote! s'exclama-t-il mentalement exaspéré. Il avait vraiment décroché le gros lot non contente d'embrasser comme un pied-il avait pensé à tout (sa famille,son avenir et même Tobias)pendant qu'elle embrassait comme un pied- elle était stupide à en effrayer les vaches. Bingo.)

Elle gloussa d'un rire de hyène et commenca à danser avec Eric avec toute la grâce d'un thon hors de l'eau (en plus elle n'avait pas que la grâce du thon elle en avait aussi le physique réalisa-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité.)

Vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour devenir chef. Cette Éloïse était la fille d'un des chefs et connaissiat plein de gens importants. Si perdre une nuit voire des jours en cette ennuyeuse compagnie lui permettait de réaliser son objectif alors il consentirait à ce sacrifice.

Il sourit elle n'était qu'une marche à gravir.

•

Tobias fut reveillé par un son ... de trompette. Oui de trompette. Il se leva hebété et mécontent. Le trompettiste était un Audacieux visiblement pas affecté par la migraine générale. Il beuglait:«Allez debout les feignasses! On se reveille, on se reveille!»

Pour son premier jour de sa nouvelle vie d'Audacieux (maintenant qu'il avait reussi l'initiation il se sentait plus léger sa vie ne dependait plus de quelques points.)il avait espéré un reveil moins...brutal. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Aujourd'hui c'était la deuxième fois de sa vie où il avait à faire un choix. Choix de métier : un choix moins définitif et vital que celui de la faction mais important quand même. D'ici le lendemain matin son choix devait être fait et il n'avait rien.

Tobias s'habilla et croisa un Zeke très mal reveillé.

«Bien dormi? s'enquit-il.

-J'ai maaaaal à la tête. Et l'autre malin avec sa trompette il n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Promis j'arrête de boire, la gueule de bois ça fait troop mal.

- C'est ce qu'on dit tous. pontifia Tobias qui avait du mal à réfréner son qourire sardonique -pour une fois que les rôles s'inversaient!-.

-Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier délai pour choisir nos métiers n'est-ce-pas puisque que demain matin c'est paperasse? fit Zeke.

- C'est bien ça. répondit Tobias.

- Je veux travailler à la sécurité interne des Audacieux. Arrêter les criminels -quand il prononça ce mot Tobias eut très peur et si un jour c'était lui que Zeke devait arrêter? Il était Divergent et le fait d'avoir été premier -en partie grâce à cette différence- ne changeait rien à sa fatalité.- J'espère qu'ils m'accepteront mais avec mon classement ça devrait être bon.

- Ah parce que le classement a un rôle?

- Mais bien sûr que oui! Tu crois qu'ils s'amuseraient à calculer ton score juste pour tes beaux yeux?. En gros plus t'es bien classé plus t'es prioritaire pour tes voeux. Les meilleurs comme toi-il n'y avait aucune jalousie dans ces mots juste une simple constation- peuvent demander à être mutés dans la section d'Élite.

- C'est quoi la section d'Élite?

- Ce sont des Audacieux ayant eu de très bons résultats. Ils sont soumis à un entraînement physique et moral intensif et finissent par rejoindre l'"armée" pour défendre la ville en cas de...en cas de je ne sais pas très bien quoi d'ailleurs. Ce sont eux qui arrêtent les criminels les plus dangereux et ils travaillent souvent en ville avec les autres Factions. Souvent ils terminent comme chefs Audacieux - c'est une continuation naturelle. Avec tes résultats ils t'admettront directement je pense.

- Malgré mon statut de Transfert?

- Tu rigoles? quand ils verront ton dossier ils seront genre "Mec t'as quatre peurs! Rentre, viens chez nous par pitié!". C'est un record tu le sais?

- Bien...

- Mais Tobias t'étais où quand Amar donnait les explications?

- Ah euh je ne sais pas . Je devais avoir la tête ailleurs.

- Je vois ça. Donc tu veux y postuler?

- Je ne sais pas. hésita Tobias. (Ils travaillent souvent en ville avec les autres factions... Et s'il croisait Marcus?).

- Si tu hésites tu peux toujours demander conseil à Amar. Cela fait des années qu'il guide les Transferts il pourra sans doute t'aider.

- C'et ce que je vais faire. Merci Zeke pour tous tes conseils!

-Ahaahah sans moi tu ferais du surplace.»

•

Tobias et Zeke cherchèrent Amar dans les rues bondées et les allées désertes du Quartier Audacieux. Ils le cherchèrent près du gouffre et près de la porte. Quand Tobias vit la mince fente de lumière par où il était entré dans sa nouvelle vie, il se fit la réflexion que cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas senti la caresse du soleil. Un mois! Sans vouloir pour autant aller en ville il espérait qu'avec son nouveau statut durement gagné il pourrait sortir un peu dehors.

Ils finirenr par le trouver par hasard alors que ce dernier sortait ses poubelles.

« Mais si ce n'est pas Monsieur Quatre et Pedrad Je que je vois les salua leur ancien instructeur. Comment ça va?

- Bien répondit poliment Zeke. Je vous laisse ma famille n'habite pas loin et j'ai promis d'aller les voir. À tout à l'heure Tobias!

Il s'éloigna marchant joyeusement vers son foyer.

- Bien (il fut surpris de voir que pour une fois il ne mentait pas.) En fait je voudrais vous poser une petite question.

- Nous ferions mieux d'alller chez moi pour en discuter le coupa Amar les yeux scrutant la rue.

Il s'engouffra dans un escalier suivi par le plus jeune. Après avoir monté une volée de marches au cordeau ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage. L'appartement d'Amar était bien plus petit que la maison Eaton mais bien plus chaleureux. De la vaisselle sale gisait dans l'évier survivante de repas de célibataire, la radio était allumé et diffusait des sirupeuses chansons parlant d'amour et de lendemains trsites. La petite table était couverte de papier et le canapé défoncé semblait avoir survécu à une guerre. Tout le contraire de la maison Eaton froide et impersonnelle avec des volets toujours fermés et des portes constamment closes. De loin on aurait pu croire que personne y habitait. L'ancien Altruiste sur l'invitation pressante d'Amar s'assit dans le canapé alors que celui-ci lui proposait de l'eau du robinet (le frigo étant vide.).

«Alors quel bon vent t'amène?

- Je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. fit Tobias (et il était vraimement reconnaissant et aurait voulu exprimer encore plus sa gratitude .)

-Pas de quoi.répondit Amar avec un petit sourire un peu crispé.

- En fait ça peut vous paraître idiot mais je n'ai pas un seul instant pensé à ce que je voudrais faire après l'Initiation. Je n'ai vraiment pas le moindre plus petit bout de début d'idée et je dois faire mes choix rapidement.

- Pourquoi ne pas postuler à la Section d'Elite?lui demanda Amar prêt à se lancer dans un grand discours sur cette organisation.

- En fait cette section d'Elite on m'en a déjà parlé et je pense qu'elle ne me convient pas.

(Tobias avait peur que son mentor lui pose des questions gênantes et il croisait les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas mais Amar regardait le fond de son verre pensif.)

- A ton âge je ne savais pas quoi faire non plus. fit Amar. J'ai donc décidé de devenir instructeur des Transferts Novices tout simplement parce que le métier me plaisait bien et que pendant ma formation je gagnais de quoi vivre. Mais au fil du temps c'est devenu autre chose qu'un vulgaire gagne-pain je suis content de faire ce métier. Quand je ne forme pas les jeunes je reçois quand même un petit quelque chose et je suis aussi testeur de ponts.

- Testeur de ponts?

-Oui en fait je teste les différents ponts du quartier (et il y'en avait beaucoup) avec des machines pour évaluer leur résistance au poids ou à l'humidité ce genre de choses-là.

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ce métier de testeur, j'ai le vertige avoua Tobias.

- Hmm mauvaise idée en effet. Mais je te conseillerai de postuler pour devenir instructeur. L'avantage de ce métier c'est que ce n'est pas cloisonné contrairement à la majorité du temps: tu arrêtes quand tu veux et tu as assez de temps libre pour suivre des formations pour exercer d'autres métiers. En plus je ne dirai pas non à un assistant. Cependant je ne te cache pas qu'être instructeur est rude: tu vois des jeunes partir parfois mourir et tu es confronté à de la violence. Mais en contrepartie tu peux aussi en voir certains s'épanouir. Ceci dit avec tes résultats tu peux postuler absolument partout tout le monde voudra avoir l'homme aux quatre peurs!

- Très bien merci pour les conseils. fit Tobias.

Il prit congé d'Amar. L'argument qui l'avait décidé était le suivant "Tu arrêtes quand tu veux." En plus cela lui ferait du bien de cotôyer un personne à qui il n'aurait pas à cacher sa Divergence.

•

Le lendemain Tobias était serein. Il savait où il voulait aller et contrairement aux autres il savait que son voeu ne pouvait être qu'accepté. Le paradis, quoi.

On les réunit encore une fois et on leur donna des fiches d'un jaune hideusement canari libellées comme ceci: voeu1 voeu2 e.t.c.

Tobias lui ne se donna même pas la peine de remplir la deuxième case et signa (de son prénom) sûr de lui. À côté de lui Zeke remplissait sa fiche tout aussi tranquillement. Un peu plus loin Stella se rongeait les ongles tandis que Solène faisait pirouetter son stylo. Et Eric remplissait sa fiche avec un air tellement concentré: on aurait dit que sa vie en dépendait. Tobias observa les lèvres mordillées pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de réaliser qu'il devait avoir l'air étrange et surtout qu'il n'était absolument pas discret. Heureusement personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

•

Ils eurent les réponses le soir même quand Max leur annôna les réponses.

«Dallas Eric Accepté en Section d'Elite

Eaton Tobias Accepté en Instruction."

Tobias songea qu'il devait peut-être changer de nom. C'était assez courant quand on changeait de faction et ainsi il se soulagerait d'une des dernières amarres qui l'enchaînaient à son triste passé.

Il repensa à Amar et à "Monsieur Quatre". Si Monsieur lui semblait trop formel il aimait le Quatre. Et autour de lui il entendait les gens murmurer et chuchoter envieux «Regarde celui-là, il n'a que quatre peurs." Les gens semblaient avoir oublié son nom, son origine. Pour eux il n'était pas Tobias, Pête-Sec ou Eaton. Il était le gars qui n'avait que quatre peurs. Soit. Désormais il ne serait plus que Quatre.

•

Eric écoutait attentif et poussa un immense soupir de soulagement mental quand il entendit que son vœu avait éte accepté. Il avait choisi de postuler à la Section d'Elite malgré un score que lui-même trouvait assez piètre surtout comparé à celui de Tobias. La section d'Elite avait l'avantage d'accorder certains privilèges comme le droit de circuler librement à l'exterieur du Quartier et était la voie royale vers les postes de piuvoir pour peu qu'ils fassent ses preuves.

Il avait eu peur que Tobias ne décide de postuler à la Section lui aussi. Il avait quatre peurs on aurait accepté sa candidature sans se poser de questions. Lui Eric avait 9 peurs et malgré son bon score l'ex-érudit aurait été dans l'ombre de la prouesse de l'autre brun et c'aurait été inacceptable et insupportable.. En plus rien qu'à l'idée de l'avoir dans les parages tous les jours il frémissait.

La dernière recrue de la Section d'Elite était donc soulagée du choix de Tobias mais il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier au juste avait choisi l'instruction. Mais après tout cela ne le regardait pas.

•

L'après-midi même les quatre Transferts rescapés emménagèrent dans leurs nouveaux appartements attribués par la faction. Eric et Tobias ne le savait pas mais le hasard avait fait qu'ils étaient voisins.

De palier.

•

Bon je prie pour pouvoir avoir le prochain chapitre mi-septembre. Sinon bonne rentrée à tout le monde (moi c'est demain le jour de mon anniversaire dix heures d'affilée. Ouin.;()

Merci aux lecteurs (même si ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai plus les statistiques donc du coup je ne peux pas savoir combien vous êtes, ouin) et aux favoriteurs, suiveurs et tout spécialement aux commentateurs:)

Allez bon courage:)


End file.
